Dragon Slayer
by A Bank
Summary: [CHAPTER 9 UPDATED] Tak terasa, zaman sudah maju. Naruto, seorang gamer muda, dengan menggunakan Nerve Gear, ia memainkan VRMMORPG bernama Monster Hunter Reborn. Di tengah tujuan utamanya membunuh para Elder Dragon, Naruto bertemu dengan beberapa player yang kini menjadi temannya. Bersama-sama, mampukah mereka melewati rintangan dan menjadi seorang Dragon Slayer? [DLDR][RnR?]
1. Menace

**::**

 **:: Dragon Slayer** **::**

 **::** **Chapter 1:** Menace **::**

* * *

Tik, tik, tik... dengan cepat seorang pemuda berambut kuning mengetik ' _Best MMORPG_ ' pada _bar search_ di Google. Tangannya meraih mouse yang berada di samping monitornya, lalu mengarahkan sebuah kursor bergambar _lope_ ke sebuah kotak bertuliskan ' _Search_ ', kemudian mengkliknya. Beberapa tulisan berwarna biru menghiasi halaman yang ia buka. Tanpa ragu ia mengklik tulisan teratas dari halaman tersebut.

"Eh? ' _Top 10 MMORPG_ '? Menarik...," ujar pemuda berambut kuning itu dengan seringai. Berulang-ulang ia _scroll up_ , _down_ , _up_ , _down_ , juga mengklik beberapa _screenshot_ yang ia lihat, namun tak ada satupun _game_ yang sepertinya ia suka.

" _World of Warcraft_ , _Dark Age of Camelot: Trial of Atlantis_ , _Guild Wars 2_ , _EverQuest: The Ruins of Kunark_ , _Asheron's Call_ , bla, bla, bla... Tidak ada satupun _genre_ yang aku suka. Grafiknya juga kurang terlihat asli... Heh, aku bosan," ujarnya lalu menguap. "T-Tunggu..."

"' _All of that games are boring! Is there are more challenging game?_ '? Heh, ternyata pendapat kita sama... apa ini? Seseorang membalas komentarnya dengan ini... ' _www.*d*i*s*e*n*s*o*r*.com_ '. Aha, sepertinya ini akan lebih menarik..."

Dengan mengklik alamat web yang ia temukan, beberapa tulisan muncul dengan judul ' _Nerve Gear_ ' di atasnya dan gambar sebuah helm di sampingnya.

"Oh, _shit_!" keluhnya kesal. Ia memblok semua penjelasan yang ada pada halaman tersebut, lalu dengan cepat menekan Ctrl dan C, kemudian membuka tab baru dan membuka Google _Translate_ secepat yang ia bisa. Setelah itu ia menekan Ctrl dan V pada _bar_ yang tertera di sebelah kiri halaman.

Dengan cepat terjemah dari kumpulan kalimat yang ia salin pun keluar. Sesaat setelah membaca sampai ke paragraf akhir, "kau dapat membelinya dengan harga..."

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Terinspirasi dari _Sword Art Online_ dan _Monster Hunter_

* * *

"Ah, untung banget punya tabungan..."

" _Tet.. tet..._ " suara dari _speaker_ ber _volume_ keras terdengar. Bersamaan dengan munculnya tulisan ' _Instalation Completed_ ' pada layar monitor. Dengan segera Naruto, si pemuda berambut kuning itu membuka ikon aplikasi game VRMMORPG yang bernama " _Monster Hunter Reborn_ ".

"Ah, jadi pendaftarannya bukan disini. Baiklah, _LINK START_!"

* * *

 **[Sunday, 06/06/32, 09.00 AM - Lobby]**

Penglihatan Naruto mulai jelas, ia tahu ia tengah ada di dalam ruangan besar. Sebuah ruangan utama. Setelah mendaftar untuk mendapat akun, ia pergi membuka pintu. Penglihatannya menjadi samar-samar, kemudian hitam kembali.

 _Choose your gender_. Perlahan suara aneh terdengar, lalu muncul sebuah hologram di depan Naruto bergambar dua kotak bertuliskan ' _Male_ ' dan ' _Female_ '. Naruto menekan kotak bertuliskan ' _Male_ '.

 _Customize your character_. Naruto menyesuaikan karakternya sesuai dengan dirinya. Hanya saja ia menambahkan kumis kucing di pipinya.

 _Are you sure?_. Tentu, ia menekan tombol ' _Yes_ ' yang keluar dari hologram itu.

* * *

 **[Sunday, 06/06/32, 09.05 AM - Sky, Hidden Leaf Village]**

"Woiiih... gila! Kenapa harus dimulai dengan adegan terjun tanpa parasut, sih?!" teriak Naruto dengan sangat keras, sebagai wujud perasaan dari hatinya yang mulai tegang. "Ini asli? Atau mimpi? Ataukah memang benar ini adalah game?!"

Rasa takut Naruto perlahan hilang saat menyadari ini memang hanyalah sebuah game. "Grafiknya bagus... seperti yang aslinya."

"Hei! Rambut kuning! Bisakah kita terbang?!" suara teriakan terdengan dari arah kanan Naruto.

"Tidak! Maksudku tidak peduli! Hahaha...," ujar Naruto mengabaikan. Ia sadar, inilah tempat munculnya pemain baru alias n _ewbie_. _Newbie_ dituntut untuk merasakan perasaan dalam _game_ terlebih dahulu. Tidak langsung bermain begitu saja. Tak terasa, jarak dengan bumi sudah dekat. Penglihatan para _player_ di sini menjadi hitam, dan mata seolah membuka saat kita sadar.

"Woah... keren. Langsung ada di tempat tidur seperti ini... empuk lagi," Naruto terkesima melihat dirinya tiba-tiba ada di sebuah ruangan.

"Salam Naruto, selamat datang di dunia virtual! Bagaimana perasaanmu setalah terjun bebas seperti tadi?" tanya seseorang mengagetkan Naruto. Naruto langsung menatap ke sumber suara. Rupanya seseorang dengan perlengkapan perang berwarna putih termasuk juga senjata _great sword_ -nya.

"Oh, salam. Kau mengagetkanku, Neji. Mungkin aku harus memanggilmu Neji-senpai," ujar Naruto langsung mengerti. "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana ini?"

"Ah, rupanya kau cepat mengerti. Pengamatan yang bagus. Ini _room_ milikmu, kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau disini, termasuk mengusirku."

"Woih, _room_ ku sendiri. Seperti bukan permainan. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa kemari?" tanya Naruto heran. Neji yang berada di sampingnya tersenyum.

"Itu mudah. Kau tinggal berkata ' _Menu_ ' lalu sensor suara yang ada pada _Nerve Gear_ -mu akan merespon kemudian keluar hologram seperti ini," ujar Neji mencontohkan. Di depannya muncul sebuah segilima ber- _wallpaper_ bintang-bintang. Yap, itulah hologram yang ia _setting_. "Lihat? Ada banyak pilihan disini. Jika kau ingin pergi ke ruangan orang, pilihlah ' _Player List_ ' lalu ' _Visit_ '. Ini mudah, kau mengerti?"

Masih dengan hologram, Neji meminta request pertemanan pada Naruto. Tentu saja, apa yang dapat Naruto tolak?

"Baik. Jadi, apa tujuanmu kemari?" tanya Naruto tidak puas.

Neji tersenyum, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Awalnya aku hanya iseng mampir. Tapi, maukah kau bergabung dengan _guild_ ku?"

"Ohho. Bukankah tidak baik jika langsung mengajak seorang _newbie_ begitu saja?"

"Tidak. Aku tahu kau punya potensi...," ucap Neji mantap. Membuat Naruto lebih bersemangat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu... ayo kita beraksi, Neji-senpai!" teriak Naruto bersemangat. Ia menjabat tangan Neji.

* * *

 **[Sunday, 06/06/32, 09.15 AM - Hidden Leaf Village Center]**

Pusat desa. Tempat yang paling ramai, karena merupakan tempat yang paling banyak dikunjungi oleh para _player_. Apalagi terletak di bagian gunung. Membuat _player_ yang hanya bertujuan untuk bersosialisasi merasa terhibur dengan pemandangannya. Di utara terdapat area _Snowy Mountains_ , arah barat terlihat juga area _Jungle_ dan _Swamp_ , di timur area _Forest_ dan _Hills_ , tak lupa di selatan dengan panasnya area _Volcano_.

"Dengar. Di sebelah barat pusat desa terdapat tempat pelatihan. Jika kau ingin berlatih, kau dapat pergi kesana," jelas Neji pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Ini _game open-world_ , 'kan?" tanya Naruto. Neji mengangguk. "Berarti kita dapat melakukan apapun sesuka hati kita, benar?"

"Tepat."

"Jika begitu, bisakah kita berburu?"

"Tentu, jika kau berani," ujar Neji dengan seringai. "Mau berburu?"

"Tak akan kutolak," ujar Naruto dengan senyuman. Ia menunjukkan cengiran khas-nya. "Ayo!"

" _Menu_ " ujar Neji membuka menu. Dengan cepat ia menyentuh kata ' _Equipment - Twin Dagger - Send to - Naruto_ '. Ia memberikan _Dual sword_ yang ia bawa kepada Naruto. "Kau akan butuh itu. Maaf, itu _dual blade_ murahan. Aku tidak biasa memakai _dual blade_."

Naruto menerima _dual blade_ yang Neji berikan. "Hmmm... jadi ini _twin dagger_ , sebuah _dual blade_. Baik, dimana kita akan berburu?"

" _Forest_ dan _Hills_ , tempat yang mudah untuk berburu."

"Baik"

* * *

 **[Sunday, 06/06/32, 09.30 AM - Forest and Hills]**

Sebuah pemandangan yang hijau. Hamparan rumput menghiasi bukit-bukit yang menjulang tinggi. Tak lupa air terjun dari salah satu bukit yang ikut menyejukkan. Aptonoth, sekumpulan dinosaurus besar berkulit keras berwarna abu-abu itu tiada hentinya memakan rumput dari bukit itu.

"Menurutku itu monster yang penakut. Jika ada salah satu temannya kita serang, biasanya kawannya tidak membantu, namun melarikan diri layaknya pengecut. Jika diserang pun, mereka jarang melawan. Mereka pasrah," jelas Neji. Naruto hanya ber'oh' ria. "Monster itu adalah sasaran yang bagus jika kita lapar. Tinggal mengambil dagingnya lalu memanggangnya."

"Apakah makan di game seperti ini sampai kenyang, akan mengenyangkan kita yang ada di dunia nyata?"

"Tentu tidak. Makanan apapun yang kita makan dalam game, akan masuk ke dalam perut karakter di game. Makan di dalam game, tak akan bisa dicerna di dunia nyata," jelas Neji panjang lebar, sambil menutup matanya ala profesor. Namun tidak ada seorang pun yang mendengarkannya. Setelah ia membuka matanya, sekumpulan aptonoth berjatuhan akibat tebasan masal si bocah Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hei, Neji-senpai! Kenapa ikon _dual sword_ di samping _hit point_ -ku menjadi berwarna merah?"

"Itu berarti _dual sword_ mu sudah tumpul. Kau harus—"

"Kalau begitu aku buang saja~. Akan kujual daging yang kuperoleh lalu membeli yang baru," ujar Naruto disertai senyuman. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Neji-senpai?"

"Jangan dibuang! _Menu_ ," teriak Neji sambil membuka menu menyentuh ' _Item - Whetstone - Send to - Naruto_ '. "Gunakan itu untuk menajamkannya kembali."

"Woih... ternyata bisa juga seperti itu. Aku berhutang banyak padamu di hari pertama sanpai! Apa itu tidak apa-apa?"

Bust, Bust, Bust... suara kepakan sayap yang mendekat memotong pembicaraan mereka. Naruto tererbinar-binar melihat apa yang ia dapati. Sedangkan Neji bergetar, keringat dingin keluar dari tubuh palsunya. "I-Itu... Yian Kut-Ku! Lari, Naruto! Menjauhlah darinya!"

Brukh! Makhluk tipe _Bird Wyvern_ ber-elemen api itu telah mendarat. Bersiap mengeluarkan bola api dari mulutnya. Sementara Neji dalam keadaan bertahan.

"Ini gawat. Neji-senpai, jangan menjauh! Dekatilah dia atau karaktermu akan mati!"

"Aku tahu itu! Naruto, selagi ada kesempatan, larilah. Biar aku yang hadapi ini," teriak Neji memberanikan diri.

"Jangan bodoh, Neji-senpai. Kita akan hadapi ini bersama-sama"

Bola api yang ia kumpulkan dalam mulutnya bertambah besar. Tak lama, ia semburkan ke arah Neji. Neji berusaha menghindar, namun apa daya, perlengkapan berat yang ia gunakan tidak memungkinkan untuk dibawa berlari. Serangan yang begitu dalam, sampai menguras tiga per empat _hit point_ Neji. Neji mendekat lalu menghunuskan _great sword_ miliknya. Tak memakan waktu lama karena _attack_ yang besar, Yian Kut-Ku pun terjatuh. Namun masih ada tenaga untuk berdiri.

Seketika itu, bola api yang begitu besar datang dari langit ke arah Neji. "Apa ini? Blue Yian Kut-Ku?"

Neji menghunuskan pedangnya sebagai serangan terakhir untuk Yian-Kut-Ku. Yian Kut-Ku mati. Lalu dengan cepat Neji memberikan _great sword_ -nya kepada Naruto. Serangan Blue Yian Kut-Ku tepat mengenainya. Membuat karakternya mati, dan perlu sekitar tiga puluh menit untuk dapat _log in_ dan me _respawn_ kembali.

"Neji-senpai! Sial... kali ini aku harus menghadapinya sendiri."

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

 **Yian Kut-Ku**

Seekor _bird wyvern_ yang mempunyai paruh dan telinga yang besar dapat terbuka lebar saat ia marah.  
Dengan pendengaran yang sensitif, ia tidak suka suara yang keras.  
Lebih kecil, tetapi lebih cepat daripada _bird wyvern_ yang lain.

 **Aptonoth**

Diburu sebagai sumber makanan, makhluk ini diburu oleh pemburu dan sesama monster.  
Biasanya pemalu, secara berkelompok mereka akan membela diri dengan kekuatan yang mengejutkan.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hai! Ini fanfic pertama saya. Jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, jangan ragu untuk mengkritik.

Mind to RnR?  
Okay, see you soon \\(^3^)/


	2. Carnivorous Leaders

**::**

 **::** **Dragon Slayer** **::**

 **::** **Chapter 2:** The Carnivorous Leaders **::**

* * *

 **[Sunday, 06/06/32, 09.50 AM - Forest and Hills]**

Neji menghunuskan pedangnya sebagai serangan terakhir untuk Yian Kut-Ku. Yian Kut-Ku mati. Lalu dengan cepat Neji memberikan _great sword_ -nya kepada Naruto. Serangan Blue Yian Kut-Ku tepat mengenainya. Membuat karakternya mati, dan perlu sekitar tiga puluh menit untuk dapat _log in_ dan me _respawn_ kembali.

"Neji- _senpai_! Sial... kali ini aku harus menghadapinya sendiri."

"Baiklah, Blue Yian Kut-Ku! Kau akan merasa kesakitan akibat serangan dari pemain mastah ini!" teriak Naruto keras. Ia berpikir, berpikir keras yang pertama setelah yang terakhir, yaitu saat ujian matematika.

"Aaack!" suara aneh naga itu menghancurkan konsentrasi Naruto. Lagi-lagi ia mengumpulkan api di mulutnya— _Ehem_ , paruhnya.

"Oh, sial... tidak ada _shield_ jika aku memakai _dual blade_! Ah, _great sword_ Neji- _senpai_!" ujar Naruto sambil berpikir. Ia membuka menu, kemudian menekan ' _Equipment - Deadly Serpentblade_ '. Tak sempat menekan ' _Equip_ ', bola api itu tepat mengenai Naruto. Hologramnya menghilang. Lima per enam _hit point_ Naruto terkuras oleh bola api itu. "Sial. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Aaack!" naga itu kembali mengeluarkan suara aneh. Perlahan api itu dikumpulkannya lagi.

"Itu dia!" teriak Naruto.

Dengan cepat, ia mendekati Blue Yian Kut-Ku itu. Melemparkan _twin dagger_ tepat mengenai kedua mata naga itu, benar-benar akurasi yang luar biasa. "Berhasil!"

Naga itu merintih kesakitan. bola api yang ia kumpulkan perlahan menjadi tidak terkendali.

"Waktunya pembalasan, naga jelek! Rasakan ini!" dengan cepat Naruto meng- _equip deadly serpentblade_ , sebuah _great sword_ yang diberikan Neji padanya. "Ugh, ternyata lumayan berat."

Naruto berputar, untuk menambah kecepatan lempar _great sword_ itu. Setelah berputar cukup cepat, barulah ia lepaskan saat searah dengan paruh sang naga itu. _Great sword_ itu mengenai paruhnya. Membuat bola api yang ia kumpulkan meledak di dalamnya. Belum, dia belum mati.

 _Deadly serpentblade sharpness was decreased_.

Naruto berlari. Ia mengambil kembali _great sword_ lalu menghunuskannya pada Blue Yian-Kut-Ku beberapa kali.

 _Deadly serpentblade sharpness was decreased_.

"Apa?! Sudah tumpul? Ah, yang benar saja...," tak menyerah, Naruto mencabut kembali _twin dagger_ yang tertancap di mata naga itu, lalu kembali menyerang naga itu selagi masih ada kesempatan.

Blue Yian Kut-Ku mati. Menjadi Yian Kut-Ku terpanjang dalam rekornya. _Stamina bar_ Naruto memendek, _stamina point_ -nya juga berkurang. Segera ia ambil barang hasil perburuannya kali ini, lalu pergi kembali ke desa.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 _ **Warning**_ **:** Alternative universe, out of character, delelel.

Terinspirasi dari _Sword Art Online_ dan _Monster Hunter_

 **::** _Happy Reading~!_ **::**

* * *

 **[Sunday, 06/06/32, 09.20 AM - Naruto's Room]**

Di sinilah dia, Naruto, berbaring di kasur empuknya yang hangat. Mengistirahatkan tubuh untuk menambah kembali _hit point_ -nya, sambil menunggu Neji kembali _online_.

" _Menu_ " ujar Naruto pelan, memecah keheningan. Tak lama sebuah hologram keluar. "Uang awalku 1000z, lawan Yian Kut-Ku jadi level 6 dapet 5000z, total 6000z."

Klik, klik, klik... "Woih, ternyata pada ruangan yang sepi, suara ketukan hologram terdengar..."

' _Equipment - Select - Twin Dagger, Deadly Serpentblade - Send to - Neji_ '. Itulah yang ia lakukan, berencana membuat senjatanya sendiri. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya, membuka _tool box_ yang ada di sebelahnya. Setelah terbuka, perlahan hologram muncul dari _tool box_ itu. Terdapat beberapa pilihan disana.

' _Take Out Item_ '. Itu yang ditekan Naruto. Disana terlihat beberapa ikon beserta nama dari _item_ tersebut. "Ah, hadiah _leveling_ ternyata..."

 _Bandage_ , _Max Potion_ , _Small Monster Bone_ , _Brute Bone_ , _Bone_ , dan _Sharp Claw_. Naruto mengambil beberapa dari _item_ tersebut. "Kira-kira, apa yang akan aku dapatkan dengan _item_ ini?"

* * *

 **[Sunday, 06/06/32, 09.35 AM - Hidden Leaf Village Center]**

Tap, tap, tap... Perlahan Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju ke sebuah ikon seperti besi yang tertera pada radar yang Naruto buka pada menunya. Tak lama, sampailah Naruto di sebuah bangunan bertuliskan ' _Blacksmith_ ' di atasnya. Tepat seperti yang Naruto perkirakan.

"Ting..." suara bel meja yang Naruto tekan membuat seseorang dari sebrang meja mendekatinya. Tak ada nama, HP dan juga SP di atas karakter itu. Sudah dapat ditebak, orang itu adalah NPC ( _Non-Player Character_ )

"Ada yang bisa kubantu" suara robot keluar dari karakter itu. Sebuah hologram datang setelah itu. Hologram itu bertuliskan nama-nama _item_ yang Naruto bawa.

' _Small Monster Bone, Brute Bone, Bone, Sharp Claw - Dual Blade - Craft_ '. Setelah menekan craft, item yang dipilih dibawa NPC tersebut, lalu bersinar, kemudian berubah menjadi _bone scythe+_ , sebuah _dual blade_. ' _Take (1400z)_ ' _or_ ' _Cancel_ '. Naruto menekan take dan membayar 1400z.

"Yap. Inilah yang kubutuhkan, sebuah senjata milik sendiri" ujar Naruto bangga. Tak lama setelah itu, Naruto pergi ke toko yang terletak di sebelah pandai besi itu. Sebuah toko _item_ rupanya. Tak beda dengan pandai besi, pemiliknya pun NPC. Naruto menjual beberapa _raw meat_ yang ia dapat dari aptomoth, kemudian membeli beberapa _whetstone_ untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Naruto," sahut seorang pemuda bernama Kiba dari belakangnya. Naruto berbalik. Ia kenal pemuda itu.

"Eh? Kau orang yang tadi mencoba terbang, bukan? Bagaimana pendaratannya? Mulus? Hahaha...," ujar Naruto disertai tawa dengan cengirannya yang khas. "Oh, jadi namamu Kiba..."

"Hei, ayolah, jangan meledek, dong... aku kan masih _newbie_ , mana tau aturan _game_ ini," ujar Kiba layaknya anak kecil. "Wow, perasaan baru tadi ketemu, kenapa udah level enam lagi?"

"Hehe... lihat saja profil _hunter_ ku."

"Caranya?"

"Gekh—! Apa saja yang kau lakukan sejak kita berpisah?! Apa kau tidak melihat panduan sebelum membuka aplikasi?" tanya Naruto sedikit membentak. Padahal ia juga memang tidak membuka panduannya. Memang itu sudah menjadi sifatnya. "Coba katakan ' _menu_ '."

Hologram muncul di depan Naruto. Kiba yang melihat terheran-heran. "B-Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan sihir itu? Memang di _game_ ini ada sihir ya?"

"Sudah kubilang, katakan saja!" bentak Naruto lagi.

"Iya, iya... _menu_ ," ucap Kiba penuh harap. Tak lama, hologramnya pun muncul. Tak tertahan kegirangannya, Kiba sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto telah pergi. "Hei... Naruto! Tunggu aku! Aku ingin belajar padamu! Ah..."

' _Player list - Naruto - Add as a Friend_ '. "Naruto! Plis... konfirmasi ya~! Aku akan terus mengikutimu!"

"Hah... mimpi apa aku semalam?," keluh Naruto kesal. Tak lama ia pun mengonfirmasinya. Namun saat itulah, keberadaan Naruto terlihat oleh Kiba pada radarnya. Dengan cepat Kiba mengikutinya menuju sebuah Arena.

* * *

 **[Sunday, 06/06/32, 10.00 AM - Hidden Leaf Arena]**

"Permisi senpai, arena ini untuk apa?" tanya Naruto pada karakter seorang wanita bernama Tenten. "Maksudku, aku sudah tahu untuk bertarung, tapi, apakah aku juga dapat bebas bertarung?"

"Hmmm... kalau kau tidak bisa, tapi temanmu ini bisa. Arena ini disediakan untuk level satu sampai lima," jelas Tenten. "Tapi jika kau ingin masuk, kau boleh duduk di kursi penonton."

"Lalu tujuanmu datang kemari untuk apa?" tanya Naruto belum puas.

"Aku hanya melihat-lihat. Jika ada _player_ yang berpotensi, bahkan itu _newbie_ , aku akan mengajaknya masuk _guild_ , dan menjadikan _guild_ ku menjadi _guild_ terhebat!" ujar Tenten bersemangat. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ada apa?"

"Sudah jelas, yang akan menjadi _guild_ terhebat adalah _guild_ ku...," ujar Naruto bangga. Kiba yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingnya terdiam cengo.

'D-Dia sudah punya _guild_?!' ujar Kiba dalam hati. Ia terkejut.

"Eh, level enam udah sombong," ujar Tenten sinis. "Bisa apa kau?"

"Mau bukti?" tanya Naruto. _Checkmate_ , pertanyaan yang hanya bisa dijawab oleh pertarungan.

* * *

"Player _sekalian! Selamat datang di arena, kali ini saya selaku GM akan mengabulkan permintaan seorang_ player _cantik yang meminta izin untuk dapat bertarung dengan penantang yang bernama... Naruto!_ " terdengar bunyi seseorang melalui _speaker_ ber _volume_ penuh yang mengelilingi arena.

"Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!"

"Pipipipipipipiw! Sing suing!"

" _Go_ Tenten, _go_ Tenten, _go_!"

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!"

Sorak sorai para penonton mulai terdengar keras. Kiba pun ikut menyemangati di bangku penonton. " _Langsung saja kita mulai... di sudut kiri terdapat si penantang, Naruto! yang akan berhadapan dengan..._ The Four Colors! _Hasil tangkapan_ player _cantik jelita ini._ "

" _Siap?! Tiga, dua, satu, buka kandangnya!_ " dengan teriakan keras GM memulai pertandingan. Sorak sorai para penonton berubah menjadi perasaan tegang.

"Ah, jadi _The Four Colors_ itu semacam dinosaurus bernama Giadrome, Velocidrome, Gendrome, dan Iodrome... Biru muda, biru tua, oranye, dan merah... Sangat menarik. Akan kuabadikan ini. _Screenshot_!" cklek, suara potretan terdengar saat Naruto mengambil _screenshot_.

Keempat monster itu mulai menyadari keberadaan Naruto. Tak tinggal diam, Naruto pun beraksi. Ia berlari melingkari keempat monster tersebut, lalu menusuk Gendrome dari belakang menggunakan _bone scythe+_ miliknya. Tepat mengenai 'bawah ekornya'. _One hit KO_ , untuk Gendrome! Para _player_ merasa ngilu melihatnya.

Iodrome yang berada di samping Gendrome menyadarinya, lalu menggibaskan ekornya. Tetapi dengan cepat Naruto menunduk dan menghunuskan _bone scythe+_ -nya ke arah kaki Iodrome. Memberikan luka goresan yang cukup dalam pada kedua kakinya, membuat ia terjatuh dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tak langsung ia bunuh Si Merah ini, ia langsung berlari menuju Velocidrome. Namun Velocidrome dengan gesitnya melompat ke belakang Naruto.

BUST! Lemparan bola salju dari Giadrome berhasil mengenai Naruto yang sedang sibuk mengejar Velocidrome. Naruto perlahan membeku, membuat musuh berpeluang besar mengalahkan Naruto. Velocidrome melompat ke arah Naruto, sedangkan Giadrome berlari ke arah Naruto. Velocidrome meleset. Makhluk itu mengenai Giadrome dan terjatuh mengenai Naruto. Membuat bongkahan salju yang membekukannya terpecah. Tak Naruto sia-siakan peluang emas ini. Ia dengan cepat menebas kepala Velocidrome, menembus hingga otaknya jika dia punya.

Giadrome membuat bola salju lagi pada mulutnya, namun bola salju itu meleset karena Naruto menggunakan _sliding tackle_ untuk mendekatinya lalu menggunakan _bone scythe+_ -nya untuk menusuk rahang bawah Giadrome.

Hanya tinggal satu lagi... Iodrome. "Para _player_! Harus kuapakan monster ini?"

"Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh!" teriak para _player_ spontan. Naruto mendekatinya, lalu menunduk, membiarkan Si Merah melihat wajahnya.

" _Menu_ ," ujar Naruto membuka _menu_. Ia mengambil _Bandage_ dan _Max Potion_ yang ia ambil dari _tool box_ -nya, kemudian ia berikan _Max Potion_ lalu melilit luka kakinya dengan _Bandage_. Perlahan Si Merah dapat berdiri, membuat Naruto dalam bahaya. Para penonton kembali menegang. Namun tidak, Iodrome itu malah menjilati Naruto seperti anjing.

"Hei, Iodrome itu menjadi jinak."

"Ya, benar, dia jinak."

Penonton bersorak sorai memuji kemenangan sang penantang. Tenten malu bukan main, ia turun ke arena, mengakui kekalahannya dan berniat untuk bergabung dengan _guild_ Naruto. Namun apa yang bisa Naruto lakukan? Jabatan Naruto hanya sebagai junior. Oleh karena itu, untuk berjaga-jaga, ia meng- _add_ Tenten _as a Friend_.

" _Menu_ ," Tenten membuka menu, lalu menekan ' _Monster - Shiro (Iodrome) - Send to - Naruto_ '. "Untukmu, Naruto. Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah. Teehee..."

Naruto tersenyum. Beberapa teman, pengakuan, juga seekor peliharaan telah Naruto dapatkan. Petualangan yang sebenarnya, baru akan dimulai!

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

 **Monster Kita Pada Pertemuan Kali Ini:**

 **Giadrome**

Monster yang memimpin sekelompok Giaprey.  
Mempunyai jengger yang indah di kepalanya.  
Dapat mengeluarkan bola salju yang dapat membekukan.

 **Velocidrome**

Monster yang memimpin sekelompok Velociprey.  
Mempunyai jengger yang lebih menonjol.  
Jika mereka terluka, mereka akan mundur untuk memulihkan.

 **Gendrome**

Monster yang memimpin sekelompok Genprey.  
Mempunyai jengger yang lebih menonjol.  
Dapat ditemukan di gurun pasir, taring dan kukunya mempunyai racun yang dapat melumpuhkan.

 **Iodrome**

Monster yang memimpin sekelompok Ioprey.  
Mempunyai jengger yang lebih menonjol.  
Dapat ditemukan di zona subtropis, Mereka meludah dengan cairan racun yang dapat menguras nyawa secara paksa.

* * *

 **A/N:** Nah, akhirnya monster yang terlewat terpublish juga~! Jujur, buat adegan bertarung itu ternyata nggak gampang. ._. Untungnya, tokoh utamanya dijadikan sebagai pemain mastah. Jadi terasa lebih mudah... :v Saya nulis bukan berdasarkan _words_ yang diperoleh, namun berdasarkan alur yang sudah saya atur. Jadi, mau berapapun _words_ -nya, akan tetap saya _publish_ jika alurnya sudah kena... :v  
Maaf kalau kependekan... (~T3T)~

 _Mind to RnR_?  
 _Okay, see you soon!_ \\(^3^)/


	3. New Leader, the Carnivore Slayer

**::**

 **:: Dragon Slayer ::**

 **:: Chapter 3:** New Leader, the Carnivore Slayer **::**

* * *

 **[Sunday, 06/06/32, 11.40 AM - Arena]**

Penonton bersorak sorai memuji kemenangan sang penantang. Tenten malu bukan main, ia turun ke arena, mengakui kekalahannya dan berniat untuk bergabung dengan _guild_ Naruto. Namun apa yang bisa Naruto lakukan? Jabatan Naruto hanya sebagai junior. Oleh karena itu, untuk berjaga-jaga, ia meng- _add_ Tenten _as a Friend_.

" _Menu_ ," Tenten membuka _menu_ , lalu menekan ' _Monster - Shiro (Iodrome) - Send to - Naruto_ '. "Untukmu, Naruto. Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah. Teehee..."

Naruto tersenyum. Beberapa teman, pengakuan, juga seekor peliharaan telah Naruto dapatkan. Petualangan yang sebenarnya, baru akan dimulai!

"Wow... kau serius memberikannya padaku?" tanya Naruto meyakinkan. Naruto menatap Tenten tajam. Membuat Tenten terintimidasi.

"Tentu aku serius! Lagian, tinggal nyari lagi, kok. Gampang."

"Oh, Shiro... jadi dia perempuan..."

Perkataan Naruto tadi seolah membuat rasa takut Tenten hilang. Tenten menjelaskan, "Yap kau bisa melihat _gender_ di profilnya, tepatnya disamping namanya."

"Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?" tanya Naruto tak puas.

"Naruto, dia itu ganas. Mau di _mount_ aja susah. Yang ada, malah nguras HP aku. Yasudah, aku simpan saja. Namun disimpan pun tetap harus membeli daging untuk makanannya. Oleh karena itu, aku memberikannya padamu... semoga kau dapat mengurusnya," jelas Tenten. Naruto tersenyum bangga.

"Lalu, gambar _lope-lope_ ini untuk apa?"

"Mana? Ah, padahal asalnya masih satu, tapi kok udah dua? Ini namanya tingkat kesenangan. Jika diurus dengan baik, monster akan menyukaimu, lalu kamu bisa dapat lebih banyak EXP dan _Item_ yang diperoleh. Jika tidak diurus, akan sebaliknya. Oleh karena itu, ini adalah hal yang penting. Jadi perhatikanlah kesenangan mostermu minimal dengan memberinya sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam," jelas Tenten panjang lebar. Naruto mengeluh karena ia harus _log in Monster Hunter_ setiap hari. Naruto membuka _menu_ , lalu menekan ' _Monster - Shiro (Iodrome) - Eat - Raw Meat_ '. "Omong-omong, kau _player_ baru, 'kan? Bagaimana kau bisa _leveling_ sampai _level_ enam secepat itu? Berapa misi yang kau selesaikan, dan misi apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Misi? Oh, ternyata kita juga dapat melakukan misi..." ujar Naruto santai. Tenten mulai bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, kau belum pernah menjalankan misi? Lalu bagaimana kau mendapatkan EXP begitu cepat?" tanya Tenten penasaran.

Sebuah seringaian terlihat di wajah Naruto, membuat Tenten ingin muntah melihatnya. "Pembantaian Yian Kut-Ku!"

Tenten cengo mendengarnya. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Matanya mengeluarkan air mata. "Hahaha... jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin _newbie_ sepertimu yang baru main sekitar... eh... tiga jam, dapat mengalahkannya?"

"Perlu bukti?" tanya Naruto meyakinkan. Tenten terdiam. Naruto mulai serius. Ia takut jika permintaannya masuk _guild_ dibatalkan. "Kau bisa melihat _Hunter_ Profilku."

Dengan cepat Tenten membuka menu, ia menekan ' _Friends - Naruto - Hunter Profil - Monster_ '.

"' _Yian Kut-Ku: Saw (2), Killed (1), Caught (0)_ '. Wah, ternyata benar," Tenten terdiam. Ia malu telah menertawakan Naruto. "Maaf telah meragukanmu."

"Sudahlah... lagipula, aku tidak akan bisa jika tidak ada Neji- _senpai_ yang meminjamkan _great sword_ miliknya. Kau tahu, aku menghabisi naga itu hanya dengan sebelas tebasan ditambah delapan tebasan dengan _dual blade_! Tapi, itu juga karena ledakan yang diperoleh dari apinya sendiri." jelas Naruto. Tenten mulai bingung kembali.

"Kau bilang, _senpai_ mu memberikan senjatanya padamu? Lalu, apa yang dia gunakan?" tanya Tenten.

"Dia... dia menggunakan kematiannya untuk menghabisi satu dari mereka." jawab Naruto di'alay'-'alay'kan. Tenten terharu. Mungkin dia juga wanita yang 'alay'.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk...,"

"Sudahlah, nanti juga dia _log in_ dan me _respawn_ lagi."

"Wah, wah, wah... ada yang sedang berbangga nih...," suara seorang pemuda memotong pembicaraan mereka, dengan senyuman dan baju besar nan berat berwarna putih ciri khasnya.

"Oh! Ternyata kau, Neji- _senpai_... Apa kau sudah menerima barang yang aku kembalikan?" tanya Naruto. Neji berbalik, memperlihatkan _great sword_ yang ada di punggungnya.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri."

"Woah... jadi ini... bentuknya keren! _Sugoii desu_! _Screenshot_!" cklek! Tenten menyimpan gambar _great sword_ Neji, menjadikannya foto _Hunter_ Profilnya. Neji kembali berbalik.

"Omong-omong... Naruto, selamat atas kemenanganmu. Baik itu dengan Kut-Ku juga dengan Tenten" ujar Neji memberikan selamat. Naruto terkejut, sedangkan Tenten heran melihatnya terkejut.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Tenten.

"Tidak, jadi, Neji- _senpai_ melihat pertarunganku tadi?" tanya Naruto. Tentu bisa Neji melihat, karena sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit terlewat.

"Yap, aku sudah on sejak kau pergi ke arena. Juga, Naruto, terimakasih telah bergabung dengan _guild_ ini. Dengan duel yang mewakili _guild_ tadi, kita mendapatkan banyak _guild point_ dan dapat menaikkan _level_ _guild_." lagi-lagi Naruto kebingungan.

"Kapan aku melakukan _guild duel_?"

"Sejak kau bertarung dengan empat monster Tenten. Kau bisa diandalkan. Dengan ini aku akan mengangkatmu sebagai _leader_."

"Oh... Apa?! Kau tidak bisa melakukannya, Neji-senpai. Aku masih _newbie_ ," teriak Naruto kaget. Neji tersenyum kecil.

"Yap, _newbie_ yang sangat hebat," ujar Neji dan Tenten bersamaan. Naruto tersenyum, memberikan cengirannya.

"Lagipula, akhir-akhir ini aku jarang _log in,_ " Neji menambahkan.

"Kalau begitu, terimakasih. Maaf, aku harus _log out_ sekarang. Aku akan mempelajari panduannya. Selain itu, aku juga harus makan siang dan belajar untuk mempertahankan _ranking sekolah_ ku," pamit Naruto. Temannya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Naruto membuka menunya, lalu _log out_ , meninggalkan kawan-kawannya.

"Jaa"

* * *

 **::** Dragon Slayer **::**

 ** _Disclaimer_** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _Alternative universe_ , _out of character_ , Naruto disini kuat, pintar, pokoknya _perfect_ , deh. Terdapat banyak kata tentang _game_ yang berbau Inggris.

Terinspirasi dari _Sword Art Online_ dan _Monster Hunter._

 **::** _Happy Reading~!_ **::**

* * *

 **[Sunday, 06/06/32, 15.15 PM - Naruto's Room]**

"Sip... dengan pengetahuanku yang bertambah, aku akan menjadikan _guild_ ini _guild_ yang terbaik! Eh, omong-omong, aku belum mengonfirmasi Tenten."

Naruto dengan terburu-buru membuka menunya. Lalu melihat permintaan. Tak ada apapun disana. Setelah melihat itu, Naruto membuka profil _guild_ nya.

 **Guild Profile**

 **Name:** xX— _KAMI— Xx_ (Dalam bahasa Indonesia: _Kami =_ Dewa)  
 **Date Created:** _5/6/32_  
 **Level:** _2  
_ **Rank:** 1676  
 **Member:** _4/10  
_ **Leader:** _Naruto  
_ **Vice Leader:** _Neji_  
 **Duel:** _Win (3), Lose (0)_  
 **War:** _Win (1), Lose (0)  
_ **Winning Percentage:** _100%  
_ **Quote:** _Berusahalah untuk menjadi yang terbaik. (13.24 PM - 6/6/32)_

"Woih, quote yang bagus dari Neji- _senpai_... Eh... ' _KAMI'_? Nama yang tak terkalahkan...," Naruto melihat _member list_. "Oh... ternyata Neji- _senpai_ telah mengonfirmasinya. Ternyata Kiba juga ada... pantas saja mereka dapat melakukan _guild war_."

" _Rank_ ke 1676... memangnya ada berapa _guild_?" Naruto membuka menu, lalu melihat _guild list_. "Lumayan... _rank_ ke 1676 dari 2354 _guild_. Padahal Neji- _senpai_ baru buat kemarin."

"Naruto!" suara sapaan seseorang terdengar dari arah pintu. "Nge- _war_ , yuk!"

"Oh, rupanya kau masih main, Kiba."

"Sebenarnya aku sudah _log out_ untuk makan siang, lalu main lagi, ketemu dengan karakter bernama Neji, habis itu aku ajukan permohonan masuk _guild_ nya. Aku baru tahu di _guild_ itu ada kau. Dia menyadari hal itu. Dia menerimaku. Mungkin karena aku temanmu. Sehabis itu aku belajar padanya, abis itu nge- _war_ , terus menang, abis itu _log out_ , terus tidur, lalu bangun, kemudian _log in_. Akhirnya, aku kemari," jelas Kiba panjang lebar. Naruto tidak mendengarkan. Hanya asik mengutak-atik menu _guild_. "Hei, Naruto, ayo kita nge- _war_!"

"Baik, baik~. Lagipula, untuk _guild war_ dibutuhkan minimal tiga orang, 'bukan?"

"Tenang saja. Neji- _sensei_ dan Tenten- _senpai_ sudah _log in_ kembali," ujar Kiba dengan santai. Naruto menahan tawanya. "Pffft... kau berguru pada Neji- _senpai_?!"

"Eh, sudah kukatakan dari tadi. Kau saja yang tidak mendengarkan," ujar Kiba kesal. Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Baik, baik. Tunjukan aku arenanya, aku akan mengikutimu."

"Hm!" Kiba mengangguk. Sementara itu, di Guild Arena, disanalah Neji dan Tenten berada. Merekalah yang menyuruh Kiba mengajak Naruto ikut perang antar serikat.

 **::**

 **::| Dragon Slayer |::**

 **::**

 **[Sunday, 06/06/32, 15.25 PM - Guild Arena]**

"Nah, akhirnya kalian datang juga!" ujar Tenten yang sedari tadi mundar-mandir, menyambut mereka berdua. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai!"

"Tunggu," henti Neji. Naruto, Kiba, dan Tenten menatap Neji. Mereka bingung. "Coba kalian lihat ' _news_ ' di _menu_ kalian. Sebenarnya ini pengumuman kemarin."

Ketiga orang itu dengan serempak membuka _menu_ mereka masing-masing.

 **[New] (5/6/32)  
** _New event: Guild Tournament S (Guild level 75-99). This event will be held in 11/6/32 at 16.00 PM. You can register your guild at Guild Arena entrance._ **  
** _New event: Guild Tournament A (Guild level 50-75). This event will be held in 10/6/32 at 16.00 PM. You can register your guild at Guild Arena entrance._ **  
** _New event: Guild Tournament B (Guild level 30-50). This event will be held in 9/6/32 at 16.00 PM. You can register your guild at Guild Arena entrance._ **  
** _New event: Guild Tournament C (Guild level 15-30). This event will be held in 8/6/32 at 16.00 PM. You can register your guild at Guild Arena entrance._ **  
** _New event: Guild Tournament D (Guild level 5-15). This event will be held in 7/6/32 at 16.00 PM. You can register your guild at Guild Arena entrance._ **  
** _New event: Guild Tournament E (Guild level 1-5). This event will be held in 6/6/32 at 16.00 PM. You can register your guild at Guild Arena entrance.  
Event note: No Item while battling!_

"Woih, kalau begitu, ayo kita daftar!" ajak Naruto bersemangat. "Jika kita juara pertama, hadiah _guild point_ akan cukup untuk naik ke _level_ enam. Jika sudah _level_ enam, kita dapat bertanding lagi besok! Bagaimana?"

"Ide yang bagus. Tapi Naruto...," Neji menghentikan dialognya sesaat. Lalu melanjutkan, "besok Senin."

"Aku tahu itu, Neji- _senpai_! Tapi, jika kau tidak bisa _log in_ , kau dapat mengandalkanku," ujar Naruto. Neji tersenyum, tidak, mereka semua tersenyum. Tibalah saatnya mereka mendaftarkan _guild_ mereka, agar dunia dapat mengetahuinya.

 **::**

"Ah, kita dapat urutan pertama, ya?" tanya Neji. Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kalau begitu, mari bersiap!"

"Pasti!" jawab semuanya serentak.

"Ah, omong-omong Naruto, kau tidak memakai baju tempur apapun, hanya memakai kaus oranye dengan celana panjang hitam. Dengan itu, pertahananmu akan lemah. Apa itu tidak masalah?" tanya Kiba mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Naruto menepuk dahinya. Kiba sendiri memakai _chain gear_ , yang keseluruhannya berwarna abu-abu itu, dengan senjata s _word 'bone kris'_ nya(satu set dengan tameng/ _shield_ ). Sedangkan Tenten memakai _Vespoid gear_ , dengan senjata _daimyo's warbow i_ , sebuah senjata _bow_ kesayangannya. Neji dengan _Gravios gear_ berwarna putihnya, juga _great sword_ nya, yaitu _deadly serpentblade_ yang menakutkan.

"Tentu tidak. Senjataku _bone scythe+_ , yaitu sebuah _dual blade_ tidak mempunyai tameng sehingga tidak akan cocok kalau memakai perlengkapan berat. Itu akan mengurangi speed, dan akan menjadi ancaman jika musuh mendekat. Seperti kalian, Kiba dan Tenten- _senpai._ Kalian memakai peralatan ringan, terutama kau, Tenten- _senpai_. Sebuah _bow_ tidak memiliki pelindung. Kiba masih bisa bertarung dengan perlengkapan sebagai tipe bertahan."

"Oh, begitu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Neji?" tanya Tenten penasaran. Naruto melihat karakter Neji. Menggaruk sisi matanya, seolah berpikir seperti profesor.

"Dia pintar. Kalian tahu, senjata _great sword_ dapat menjadi tameng, _attack_ nya juga besar namun itu berat, membuat kecepatannya menjadi lambat. Oleh karena itu, dengan kecepatannya yang lambat itulah, musuh dapat mengincarnya dengan mudah. Jika begitu, cara yang dilakukan adalah memakai perlengkapan perang, yang dapat memperbesar _defense_ ," Neji tersenyum kecil. Ia tak menyangka Naruto akan menjadi seorang ahli strategi. Setidaknya, dengan itulah ia tidak akan menyesal menyerahkan jabatannya. "Benar, bukan, Neji- _senpai_?"

"Seratus persen tepat, Naruto. Tidak sia-sia aku merekrutmu masuk _guild_ ," ujar Neji dengan senyumannya. Naruto ikut tersenyum, sementara yang lain sibuk mengatur perlengkapan mereka sesuai dengan apa yang Naruto ucapkan.

Pertandingan pun dimulai. Naruto tidak bertarung karena ada peraturan yang mengharuskan pemain yang bertempur hanya tida orang. Awal pertandingan sampai _semi-final_ berhasil mereka menangkan. Tibalah saatnya...

" _Baiklah, para player sekalian, sekarang kita akan memulai pertandingan final kali ini,_ " suara GM terdengar melalui _speaker_ yang mengelilingi arena yang bulat itu. Ya, sebuah _glitch_ dalam _game_ , yang terdapat _speaker_ di dunia yang berlatar belakang zaman dahulu. Tenten telah mengganti perlengkapannya sama seperti Naruto. Namun yang ia kenakan bukan kaos, melainkan jaket berwarna merah muda. Sementara Kiba memutuskan untuk tetap memakai perlengkapannya untuk melindungi Tenten yang berada di garis belakang. " _Kita sambut... guild finalis, '\\*HoKie*/'_!"

Dengan jalan yang di'alay'-'alay'kan, mereka memasuki arena. Penonton memanas, ada rasa ingin muntah karena tingkah laku _guild_ itu. _Guild_ yang beranggotakan 10 orang dari 15 _member slot_ kosong _guild_ mereka. Semuanya memakai baju tempur. Dapat diketahui langsung bahwa mereka _guild level_ tiga. Sayangnya, kali ini tidak ada peraturan yang dibuat tentang berapa orang yang akan bertarung. Naruto pun dapat bertarung kali ini. Akan tetapi, ini akan menjadi tidak seimbang. " _Melawan... guild finalis, 'xX—KAMI—Xx'! Sungguh nama yang menarik! Keberuntungan akan melawan Dewa?! Siapakah menurut kalian yang akan menang, para player?!_ "

Sorak sorai para _player_ penonton mulai terdengar keras. Sorakan mereka bertambah keras saat mengetahui bahwa Naruto, si penantang yang menang tadi siang mengikuti _event_ ini. "KAMI! KAMI! KAMI!"

Namun mereka melihat, _guild_ nya hanya berjumah empat orang. Membuat kegelisahan di hati para _fans_ KAMI.

" _Kami-sama_ , tolonglah _guild_ KAMI agar mereka menang!"

Tak jauh beda, ada pendukung kawan, pasti ada pendukung lawan. Yap, memang begitu. " _Kalian siap? Pertandingan... dimulai!_ "

"Hanya empat orang, hah? Itu tak cukup untuk mengalahkan kami. Apalagi, dua orang temanmu tidak memakai perlengkapan perang."

"Empat orang, dua tak memakai apapun, heh? Kurasa itu cukup, karena mereka mempunyai potensi!" balas Neji dengan suara keras.

KAMI dengan cepat melakukan formasi, dengan Tenten memanah dibelakang, dilindungi dari depan oleh Kiba, Neji bagian menyerang, dan Naruto yang mengalihkan perhatian musuh mereka. Sementara HoKie memfokuskan serangan. Lima orang diantara mereka menyerang Neji, sementara yang lain maju untuk menghabisi Tenten. Neji dalam posisi bertahan, sementara musuhnya menyerang.

Mengetahui hal itu, Naruto mengambil kesempatan. Ia menghunuskan pedangnya ke belakang lima orang yang menyerang Neji. Membuat mereka tidak fokus pada Neji. Neji mengerti apa yang Naruto pikirkan. Ia tak lama berpikir, langsung saja ia melakukan _slash_ ke samping. Membuat lima orang itu terpental kebelakang, membawa _status_ ' _poisoned_ ' di atas kepala mereka. Yap, sungguh pedang yang sangat mematikan, sesuai dengan namanya. Naruto menyambut lemparan atas yang diberikan Neji dengan putaran _bone scythe+_ miliknya. Naruto membiarkan sedikit HP mereka tidak habis. Agar mereka dapat menikmati saat-saat kekalahan mereka. Mereka sekarang hanya bisa menunggu _shinigami_ yang tak lama lagi menjemput karakter mereka, karena _status_ ' _poisoned_ ' itu. Kerjasama yang bagus antara Neji dan Naruto. Tak lama, mereka yang keracunan akhirnya mati.

KAMI _maniac_ bersorak sorai. Kegirangan akibat cepatnya mereka mengalahkan lima orang sekaligus. Sementara itu, lima orang musuh di garis depan menyadari kekalahan teman mereka. Tiga orang dari mereka mundur, dengan niat ingin menghabisi Neji dan Naruto. Namun apa yang mereka harapkan? Baju mereka yang tebal dan besar seperti Neji membuat mereka lambat, walaupun mereka ada yang memakai senjata ringan. Naruto tak tinggal diam. Ia lari dan menusuk perut seorang dari mereka dengan kedua _bone kris+-_ nya. Membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke belakang. Naruto mengambil kembali _dual blade_ nya. Lalu menebasnya terus-menerus hingga HP musuhnya habis. Tinggal empat.

"Neji- _senpai_! Ayo kita lakukan!"

"Hmph!" Neji mengerti. Segera ia berlari –walaupun lambat– ke arah dua orang yang ingin meyerangnya. Tak lama, Naruto menusuk mereka dari belakang. Menggunakan satu _blade_ untuk masing-masing. Neji perlahan mendekat lalu melakukan _slash_ ke arah leher mereka. Kepalanya mereka terpenggal. Namun game ini sengaja dibuat tidak berdarah untuk mengatasi rasa mual mereka. "Bagus, Naruto!"

Tinggal dua. Penonton bersorak untuk kemenangan yang mungkin akan diberikan kepada KAMI. Dua orang itu berlari, mendekati Tenten. Namun kiba menghalanginya. Ia menggunakan tamengnya untuk bertahan. Sementara Tenten memanah mereka dari belakangnya. Anak panahnya perlahan menguras HP mereka, membuat salah satu dari mereka terjatuh. Kiba menebas orang yang terjatuh tadi. Namun itu membuat satu yang lainnya menebas punggung Kiba. Membuatnya terpental. Ah, _great sword_. _Great sword_ nya memang tak separah milik Neji, namun itu membuat satu per tiga HPnya terkuras. Tenten mendecih, "Cih, apa yang dia lakukan?!"

Dengan cepat Tenten memanah orang yang masih berdiri itu. Dia masih fokus pada Kiba, membuatnya tak dapat menolak ciuman mematikan dari Tenten. "Yuhhuu! _Headshoot_ ku yang ke seratus tujuh!"

"Apa?!" penonton kebingungan. Lalu dengan cepat mereka membuka _menu_ , lalu menekan opsi ' _Guild - xX—KAMI—Xx - Member list - Tenten - Weapon Description_ '. "' _Bow: Fired (476), Right on Target (394), Headshoot (107)_ '. Ternyata memang benar!"

Penonton bersorak untuk kemenangan mereka yang hampir jadi. Kiba bangun dan berlari ke arah salah satu orang yang tergeletak belum mati. Ia menebasnya. membuat karakternya mati. Kini hanya tinggal satu lagi, yaitu _player_ yang terkena _Headshoot_ Tenten. HP-nya hanya tinggal setengah. Namun ia membuka _menu_ , lalu mengeluarkan monsternya. "I-itu... Cephadrome!"

" _Yosh_! Sekarang Shiro punya lawan," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan Shiro, si Merah Ganas yang telah jinak, ia telah sembuh dari lukanya. Penonton bersorak karena berpikir ini merupakan pertandingan yang menarik. Naruto mengusap leher Iodrome itu. "Baiklah, Shiro, kau harus menyerang monster itu, jangan menyerang yang lain. Oke?"

"Roarrr!"

Shiro mengeluarkan suara menyeramkannya. Mungkin pertanda ia mengerti. Naruto menambahkan sambil menunjuk ke arah satu lagi musuhnya, "Jika sudah selesai dengannya, kau boleh menghabisi orang yang di sana."

"Roarrr!" Tak lama, Shiro pun melompat maju. Chepadrome itu menyelam ke bawah pasir. Ya, itu merupakan keahliannya dalam area berpasir. Ia mendekati Shiro, terlihat dari jengger(?)nya yang berada di luar tanah layaknya hiu yang juga seperti itu. Setelah dekat, ia menyelam lebih dalam. Neji memberi perintah pada Naruto. Hah, tidak seharusnya begitu pada leader, bukan? Naruto pun memberikan perintah yang diberikan _senpai_ nya pada Shiro untuk meludah di pasir itu. Shiro mengeluarkan ludahnya yang beracun, kemudian ia melompat ke belakang. Benar saja, Chepadrome itu menyerang dari bawah layaknya _uppercut_.

Chepadrome itu mengenai ludah mematikan Shiro. Ia mengguling-gulingkan dirinya yang keracunan. "Cukup, Shiro. Sekarang giliranku. Kau, bereskan yang disana."

Naruto memerintahkan. Ia bersama Neji mendekati dan menebas leher Chepadrome itu. Ia mati. Sementara itu, Shiro berlari mendekati _player_ lawan itu. Player itu berlari menjauh, namun Tenten dengan cepat memanah kakinya. Membuatnya tak bisa berjalan maupun berlari lagi. Akhirnya, _player_ itu tewas dimakan Shiro. Namun tak jadi masalah, karena ia dapat _log in_ dan me _respawn_ kembali. Yang menjadi untung adalah Naruto, karena ia tidak perlu memberikan daging kali ini.

Tenten tersenyum puas melihat temannya kali ini dapat mengendalikan Shiro.

Penonton bersorak. Kali ini Naruto telah memburu (baik itu dibunuh, atau ditangkap) semua monster berjenis pemimpin karnivora. Membuatnya dijuluki,

"Naruto, _the Carnivore Slayer_."

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

 **Monster Kita Pada Pertemuan Kali Ini:**

 **Chepadrome**

Monster yang memimpin sekelompok Chepalos.  
Hidup dan menyelam di pasir dibandingkan di air.  
Jarang muncul ke permukaan pasir, namun saat pendengaran mereka terganggu...

* * *

 **A/N:** Nah akhirnya selesai juga! Akhirnya chapter ini dapat di _publish_. Sudah berapa hari sejak terakhir saya update? Kelamaan, kah? Kali ini saya lagi tumben-tumbenan memperpanjang cerita, dengan menambah sedikit bumbu yaitu ' _event_ ' di dalamnya. \\(*3*)/  
Nah, maaf kalau kependekan... Mungkin di chapter depan akan saya perpanjang menggunakan tali. ._.

Btw, buat **gedesandyyasa:** Makasih bang, buat reviewnya! Maksudnya bales review yang dimaksud itu kayak gini, atau lewat PM, bang? ._. Kalau misalnya emang bener, akan saya bales semua kayak gini,

 **FahChan:** Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Ini sudah saya lanjut.

 **uzuuchi007:** Thank's.

 **Guest:** Makasih atas dukungan dan reviewnya~.

 _Special thank's to_ **Baka Otouto** , **FahChan** , **S.A.C Causetoday** , **Uzunami hole** , **.52** , **.948** , **.79** , dan **uzuuchi007**. Tak lupa **gedesandyyasa** (atas sarannya). Itu saja.

 _Mind to RnR_?  
 _Okay, see you soon!_ \\(^3^)/


	4. Hidden Quest: the Frozen Dictator (1)

**::**

 **:: Dragon Slayer ::**

 **:: Chapter 4:** Hidden Quest: the Frozen Dictator Part 1 **::  
**

* * *

Penonton bersorak. Kali ini Naruto telah memburu (baik itu dibunuh, atau ditangkap) semua monster berjenis pemimpin karnivora. Membuatnya dijuluki,

"Naruto, _the Carnivore Slayer_."

"The Carnivore Slayer, ya? Hmph, aku menyukainya," ujar Naruto. Tak lama, mereka keluar arena. Lalu duduk di sebelah pintu masuk arena tersebut. Seperti biasa, Naruto mengutak-atik _menu guild_.

"Hey, Naruto, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" Kiba bertanya sambil mendekati Naruto perlahan-lahan dari belakangnya. Namun saat Kiba melewati Tenten, dengan sengaja Tenten memukul kepala Kiba yang tengah berada di sebelahnya hingga terpental. Membuat HPnya sedikit terkuras. "Ouch!"

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, _senpai_?!" tanya Kiba ketakukan. Tenten menghampirinya dengan _background_ yang berapi-api. Membuat Kiba semakin merinding. Sementara Naruto dan Neji yang baru menyadari hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ini semua salahmu! Jika kau tidak menebas orang yang kupanah, kita pasti telah mendapat skor _perfect_!" teriak Tenten. Kiba yang merasa bersalah hanya berlutut meminta maaf. "Huft... jangan diulangi lagi kecerobohanmu itu. Lain kali gunakanlah otakmu sebelum bertindak."

Kiba hanya mengangguk pertanda mengerti. "Omong-omong Naruto, bagaimana? Apakah _level guild_ kita sudah mencukupi untuk bertanding besok?"

"Hah, sepertinya kita tidak bertanding besok. Seharusnya kita mengumpulkan _guild point_ terlebih dahulu, lalu membeli rumah dan barang-barang khusus untuk _guild_ kita. Tentunya kita akan mengumpulkan GP kembali, lalu meng _upgrade_ nya menjadi sebuah gedung. Dengan ini, kita dapat menjadikan _KAMI_ sebagai _guild_ yang besar. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa kalian setuju?" ujar Naruto menjelaskan. Kawan-kawannya tersenyum, lalu satu-persatu dari mereka mengangguk pertanda setuju. "Jadi?"

"Bukan rencana yang buruk. Kalau begitu, ayo kita perang _guild_ , dan dapatkan GP secepatnya! Kalian masih ada waktu, bukan?" ujar Neji dengan semangat tak seperti biasanya. Semuanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

" _Yosh_! Kalau begitu, ayo!"

* * *

 **::** Dragon Slayer **::**

 ** _Disclaimer_** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _Alternative universe_ , _out of character_ , _typo(s)_ (mungkin), _perfect_ Naruto. Terdapat banyak kata tentang _game_ yang berbau Inggris. _Slot_ karakter tidak memadai, hanya tokoh utama yang ditandai.

Terinspirasi dari _Sword Art Online_ dan _Monster Hunter._

 **::** _Happy Reading~!_ **::**

* * *

Klek! Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya. Memasuki kamarnya setelah lamanya bersekolah. "Ah, lelahnya..."

Naruto membuka rompi bermotif kotak-kotaknya, lalu mengganti baju seragam dengan kaos hitamnya. Juga celana panjang berwarna abu-abunya yang ia ganti dengan _boxer_ berwarna oranye. Tanpa menunda-nunda, langsung saja ia menyalakan komputernya, lalu memakai _nerve gear_ yang ia simpan di samping monitor.

Setelah menunggu _booting_ komputer, tibalah saatnya ia membuka ikon aplikasi _Monster Hunter Reborn_ lalu mengatakan, "LINK START!"

 **::**

 **[Monday, 07/06/32, 14.10 PM - Hidden Leaf Village Gathering Hall** **]**

"Sungguh bosan jika tidak ada teman yang _online_..." gumam Naruto sambil memasuki sebuah ruangan. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi, lalu membuka _menu_ , kemudian mengutak-atik _menu guild_. "Oh, ternyata GP sudah banyak terkumpul. _Etto_... 78910 z? Betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki _guild_ yang hebat. Tapi, di mana aku harus membeli rumah? Haruskah di area desa? Tidak, tidak... terlalu ramai. Atau _volcano_? Hmmm... terlalu sepi, panas lagi. Ah! _Forest_ _and_ _hill_! Tunggu, tunggu... disana terlalu banyak _socializer_ , yang hanya berniat untuk bersenang-senang dan liburan. Ah, mau bagaimanapun, aku harus meminta keputusan kawan-kawan."

" _Yosh_! Kalau begitu, daripada tidak ada kerjaan, lebih baik aku ambil misi saja."

Naruto melangkah ke sebuah papan yang tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Lalu melihat-lihat misi yang tertulis di papan itu. " _Gather_ , _Slay_ , dan _Hunt_. Kalau begitu, aku akan memilih _hunt_! Berburu, berburu, yeah, berburu!" ujar Naruto sambil menyanyi dengan suara 'merdu'nya. Naruto melihat-lihat tumpukan misi _hunting_ yang keluar dari hologram di papan itu. "' _Easy: Hunt the Velocidrome!_ ', bosan. Iodrome, Giadrome, bla, bla, bla..."

Ia melihat-lihat kembali tingkatan-tingkatan misi yang ada pada hologram. " _Easy_ , _normal_ , _medium_ , _hard_ , tunggu... hidden? Hidden?! Coba kita lihat... 'Hidden: the Frozen Dictator'. Monsternya bernama Kushala Daora. Jika pemberitahuannya kuterjemahkan akan bertuliskan... kamu hanya dapat mengambil misi ini sekarang, yaitu jam 14.14. Apa?!"

Dengan cepat Naruto mengambil misi tersebut, karena ia yakin akan mendapatkan _item_ yang bagus dari tingkatan super langka tersebut. Segera ia pergi ke wilayah utara desa, yaitu _Snowy Mountain_. Tentunya ia tak lupa menganti kaos oranye miliknya dengan jaketnya yang juga oranye, yang baru ia beli tadi.

Ia juga sempat menaikkan _skill dual blade_ -nya dengan menambah tipe listrik menggunakan _skill point_ yang selama ini ia dapatkan.

 **::**

 **[Monday, 07/06/32, 14.20 PM - Road to Snowy Mountain]**

"Baiklah, ada dua jalan menuju _Snowy Mountain_. Pertama memanjat gunung, terakhir memasuki gua. Huft... jika saja temanku _online_ , pasti aku dapat membuat _party_ lalu berpencar untuk mencari si Kushala Daora itu..." gumam Naruto. Hmph, memanjat, bukan mendaki.

"Hei, kuning... butuh _guild_?" suara seorang lelaki jauh di sebelah kanan Naruto mengagetkannya. Setelah Naruto lihat, lelaki itu bernama Lee. Di sebelah lelaki itu terlihat karakter dua orang pemuda lainnya sedang duduk bersandar pada sebuah batu besar di samping sungai. Naruto terdiam cukup lama. "Aku menunggu..."

"Ah... maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa—"

"Bergabung? Tentu, aku sudah melihat lambang _guild_ di atas HP _bar_ mu. Jadi bagaimana? Mau keluar dan bergabung dengan kami, menyerah lalu memberikan semua _item_ dan _point_ mu, atau bertarung satu lawan satu hingga kau kalah dan membubarkan _guild_ mu?" ujar karakter berambut raven bernama Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto. Naruto terdiam. "Jika kau memilih bertarung, sepertinya aku akan memberikanmu profilku. Juga sebagai hadiah jika kau menang, kami yang akan membubarkan diri."

Sasuke membuka menu, lalu mendorong hologram yang berisi profilnya ke arah Naruto. "Cih, pemain _pro_ rupanya. Dengan kristal oranye? Heh, dasar _player killer_."

" _Level sebelas... masih normal, statnya juga normal... apa?! Senjata bernama knight lance, rare 6! Kudengar bahan untuk membuatnya susah didapat. Damagenya juga sangat besar. Kalau dibandingkan dengan HPku, dalam enam hunusan pun aku sudah mati. Deadly Serpentblade saja rare 4, lalu Daimyo's Warbow I milik Tenten-senpai juga rare 3, sedangkan milikku... rare 2. Hmph... jika aku memilih bertarung dengannya, aku harus sebisa mungkin tidak terkena serangan. Jika kena pun usahakan tidak di titik vital._ " ujar Naruto sambil berpikir dalam hatinya. Sejenak ia terdiam, lalu memilih, "kalau begitu, ayo kita bertarung! Jika menyerah pun, kau tidak akan membiarkanku hidup, bukan, _player killer_?"

"Eh, baiklah... bukan jawaban yang buruk. Lagipula, sudah lama aku tidak membunuh orang. Namun sangat disayangkan, kali ini harus dalam keadaan _duel_ ," keluh Sasuke santai. Ia membuka _menu_ lalu mengundang Naruto untuk bertarung. Tentu saja Naruto tak dapat menolaknya. "Semoga beruntung, Naruto."

 **::**

Hitung mundur dimulai dari satu menit. Sasuke membuka _menu_ dan memakai perlengkapan perang di luar jaketnya, membuat _defense_ nya menjadi lebih besar. Sementara Naruto hanya diam tak bersuara, mencoba berpikir. Dalam hati ia berkata, ' _senjata dan perisainya berat, ditambah perlengkapannya juga. Percepatannya akan lamban dengan stat speednya yang kecil. Ia juga menambahkan beberapa stat agility . Namun ia berfokus pada attack dan defense. Akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menyerang dengan defensenya yang besar. Yah, semoga saja dengan dual blade ini aku dapat menciptakan keajaiban._ '

"Kau siap, Naruto?"

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4...

"Hmph! Mau bagaimana lagi?" ujar Naruto. Ia mengeluarkan _dual blade_ nya dari tempat yang ada di punggungnya. Ada tambahan cahaya kuning di sisi _dual blade_ nya. Yap, itulah elemen petir yang Naruto tambahkan. ' _Woih, cahayanya sudah seterang ini. Padahal baru dinaikkan delapan point. Ah, pedang ini jadi terasa lebih ringan. Apakah stat strengthku bertambah tanpa sepengetahuanku, atau efek dari elemen petir ini?_ '

3, 2, 1, _Fight_!

Mereka berdua mendekat. Dimulai dengan Sasuke, ia menghunuskan tombaknya berkali-kali. Naruto menangkis beberapa serangan dengan _dual blade_ nya sisanya meleset dan empat serangan mengenai Naruto walau hanya bagian samping. Satu per lima HP Naruto habis. Masih dalam keadaan menangkis, Naruto langsung menyerang, Namun perisai Sasuke menahan serangannya. "Cih, perisai ini... keras sekali."

Naruto melompati Sasuke hingga ia membelakanginya, lalu dengan cepat ia melakukan _spin attack_ , sebuah serangan berputar yang ia ciptakan saat berkombinasi dengan Neji. 6 _combo_! Itu lumayan namun hanya dapat mengurangi satu per enam HP Sasuke. Sasuke segera berbalik, membuatnya menghantamkan tombaknya ke bagian samping Naruto. Namun Naruto dengan cepat menangkisnya. Sasuke mundur satu langkah, lalu menghunuskan tombaknya dengan cepat. " _Cih, dia benar-benar cerdas. Ia menambahkan stat agility untuk mempercepat pergerakannya._ "

Total delapan serangan ia luncurkan pada Naruto. Naruto menangkis tiga serangan sementara dua meleset dan tiga mengenainya. HP Naruto menguning. Sedikit goresan lagi HPnya akan memerah. Dan ternyata benar, Sasuke mendorong perisainya hingga menghantam Naruto, membuatnya terpental dan jatuh ke depan. HP Naruto memerah. ' _Cih... jika begini, satu tusukan terakhir, aku akan mati!_ '

"Rasakan ini, payah!" Sasuke mendekati Naruto, lalu menghunuskan tombaknya dari arah atas. Dengan cepat Naruto menebas tombak Sasuke. Tidak membuatnya hancur, namun membelokkan arah sasaran. Tombak Sasuke tertancap dalam pada tanah, membuat Naruto tak membuang kesempatan. Naruto bangun, kemudian membungkuk sedikit. Lalu menendang rahang bawah Sasuke, membuatnya melayang cukup lama. Naruto memfokuskan _skill_ petirnya, lalu mengambil ancang-ancang, kemudian melompat sambil menghunuskan _dual blade_ nya ke arah Sasuke, membuatnya tertancap tepat di dadanya.

Tak lama, aliran listrik terlihat di tubuh Sasuke, menandakan ia terkena _status paralyzed_. Benar saja, terlihat ikon petir di atas kepala Sasuke. Ia jatuh tertelungkup di atas tanah, diikuti Naruto yang jatuh menginjak punggungnya, membuat _dual blade_ yang ada di dada Sasuke tertancap lebih dalam. "Bagaimana, Sasuke? Pilih kalah, atau menyerah? Kau tidak akan bisa bergerak dengan status itu. Kalaupun bisa, kau tidak akan bisa menyerang. Tentu jika kau diam saja, _dual blade_ yang masih tertancap akan mengurangi HPmu sedikit demi sedikit. Jadi kuharap kau bisa menjawab secepatnya."

Sasuke hanya dapat mendecih kesal karena telah dipermalukan di depan teman _guild_ nya, Lee dan Shino. "Aku menunggu, Sasuke~."

"Cih... baiklah, baik, aku menyerah," ujar Sasuke akhirnya menyerah. Segera Naruto membuka _menu_ dan mengakhiri _duel_ mautnya. Sesaat setelah itu, senjata mereka kembali ke punggung mereka. Juga HP mereka yang kembali seperti semula. Naruto menyenggol tubuh Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya, seakan berkata 'bagaimana, bagaimana?'. Sasuke membuang muka, ia malu. Namun tak henti Naruto menyenggol tubuhnya. Membuat Sasuke mengatakan, "baiklah, baik, aku akan menepati janjiku."

Sasuke membubarkan _guild_ nya sesuai perjanjian. Namun dengan cepat muncul sebuah hologram di depan Sasuke, Lee, dan Shino. Lee tanpa ragu menekan tombol _yes_ karena ia senang dapat bergabung dengan _guild_ Naruto, yang menurutnya kuat karena baru saja mengalahkan Sasuke. Setelah itu ia mengajak Shino untuk mengonfirmasinya juga. Sementara Sasuke hanya membuang napas seraya mengatakan, "apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin aku akan bergabung?"

"Aku hanya yakin," jelas Naruto singkat. Sasuke berpikir, namun tanpa peduli pada Sasuke Naruto segera memberi perintah pada mereka. "Baiklah, di sini kita akan buat dua _party_. Aku dan Lee memasuki gua, sedangkan Sasuke dan Shino langsung memanjat gunung. Omong-omong, lepaskan semua senjata dan perlengkapan kalian, lalu pakailah jaket, hanya jaket agar cepat. Jika ada musuh yang tak terduga, tetaplah pada perintah ini, dengan itu kalian bisa berlari dengan leluasa. Kita akan bertemu di area satu _Snowy Mountain_. Yang terpenting adalah jangan membantah."

"T-tunggu... bisa kau jelaskan alasanmu memberi perintah?" tanya Shino. Sasuke masih belum mengonfirmasi. Ia membiarkan permintaan itu aktif di bagian kanan penglihatannya, agar dapat dengan cepat mengonfirmasinya jika dia percaya. Naruto membuka _menu_ nya, lalu melihat _quest description_ , kemudian ia perlihatkan misinya kepada mereka. Semuanya terkejut. "H- _Hidden quest_?! Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

" _Hidden quest_!? Shino, tolong bacakan terjemahan dari penjelasan yang sepenuhnya padaku!" teriak Lee bersemangat. Shino mengangguk, ia mengerti temannya yang kurang mengerti bahasa Inggris itu. "Hmmm... begini, jika orang yang mendapatkan _quest_ ini pergi ke puncak _Snowy Mountain_ , akan muncul seekor _elder dragon_ bernama Kushala Daora. Jika kita dapat membunuhnya, akan terbuka gua rahasia yang mengarah pada puncak yang sebenarnya. Di sana terdapat sebuah senjata tersembunyi."

"S-se-senjata t-te-tersembunyi?!" tanya Lee terkejut. Naruto dan Shino hanya mengangguk. Sasuke menatap Naruto datar. Naruto yang mengetahuinya hanya memberinya jempol dengan cengirannya. "Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi?! Ayo!"

 **::**

 **[Monday, 07/06/32, 14.50 PM - Snowy Mountain Cliff]**

"Memuakkan sekali. Dia benar-benar membuatku muak. Orang itu benar-benar membuatku muak," gumam Sasuke. Shino yang juga sedang memanjat di sebelahnya hanya bisa diam mendengar keluhan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau bersikap aneh," ujar Shino tak lama setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan suatu kalimat dari beberapa keluhannya. "Kau tak menyadarinya?"

"Apa maksudmu, Shino?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu mengomentari seseorang. Biasanya kau hanya diam tak peduli," jelas Shino. Sasuke tetap memanjat. Ia tak peduli. "Yang kuucapkan kali ini benar, 'kan?"

"Hn."

Mereka terus memanjat, menghindari batu yang jatuh, juga memetik tanaman yang tumbuh di sekitarnya. Tak lama, akhirnya mereka sampai di atas gunung, namun belum memasuki area _Snowy Mountain_. Mereka duduk sejenak, lalu membuat _hot water_ dengan skill memasak level rendah Shino, kemudian meminumnya untuk berjaga-jaga di tempat bersalju ini, karena kedinginan dapat membuat stamina bar memendek. Tak lama, mereka akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Hook!" tiba-tiba suara aneh terdengar di balik tikungan tepat di depan Sasuke dan Shino. Shino menepuk bahu Sasuke sambil mengatakan, "Itu Bulldrome. Kekuatan dorongnya sungguh besar. Kita harus berhati-hati agar tidak terpental kembali ke jurang."

"Hn. Aku mengerti," ujar Sasuke mengerti. Tidak sia-sia ia menjadikan Shino sebagai penasihat pribadinya. Sesaat kemudian, munculah Bulldrome dan beberapa Bullfango mengikutinya dari balik tikungan itu. Sasuke membuka _menu_ , bersiap untuk mengenakan senjata dan perlengkapannya. Namun Shino sekali lagi menepuk bahunya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pertanda melarang.

"Jangan, Sasuke, yang dikatakan Naruto itu ada benarnya. Sudah kukatakan padamu kekuatan dorongnya sungguh besar. Kita tak akan dapat menahannya walaupun kau menggunakan perisaimu itu. Sebaiknya kita berlari lalu perlahan merangkak atau _sliding tackle_ melewatinya jika kau bisa. Setelah itu kita dapat menghabisi para Bullfango yang mengikutinya. Itupun jika Bulldrome itu tidak menyadarinya. Dengan itu kita dapat dengan cepat bertemu dengan Naruto dan Lee di area satu nanti," jelas Shino panjang lebar. Sasuke hanya mendecih.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak menuruti penasihatnya, ia memakai senjata dan perlengkapannya lalu berlari pelan menuju Bulldrome itu. Bulldrome itu menyadarinya. Sasuke sempat menghunuskan tombaknya beberapa kali. Namun belum sempat Bulldrome itu terjatuh, Bulldrome itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyundul Sasuke. Para Bullfango juga tak lama tertahankan. Mereka melewati Bulldrome dan mengganggu Sasuke, sehingga ia tak dapat menggunakan perisainya untuk menahan sundulan sang Bulldrome.

Akhirnya, Sasuke terpental akibat sundulan Bulldrome itu. Namun di belakangnya, terlihan Shino melompat dan menendang Sasuke kembali. Membuatnya menjadi terpental. Sasuke terjatuh di depan para Bullfango itu. Segera ia habisi mereka dalam beberapa tusukan. Setelah itu ia melihat ke bawah jurang. Di sana terlihat karakter Shino dengan tulisan ' _dead_ ' di atasnya. Tak lama, karakter itu berubah menjadi serpihan yang kecil-kecil, menunggu untuk me _respawn_ kembali.

Tak dapat menahan perasaannya, ia mendecih, lalu segera melepas perlengkapannya. Membuatnya lebih leluasa dalam menggunakan senjata. Segera ia berlari ke samping Bulldrome itu. Lalu menusukkan tombaknya ke dalam perutnya. Tidak dalam, namun membuat Bulldrome itu berteriak kesakitan. Sasuke menginjak tombaknya, lalu menaiki Bulldrome sambil mencabut kembali tombaknya itu. Tak lama, Sasuke pun mengakhiri semuanya dengan menusukkan tombaknya ke arah kepalanya.

Bulldrome itu kehilangan kesadarannya. Segera Sasuke melompat turun dari tubuh makhluk itu. Tanpa terkontrol, Bulldrome itu membentur-benturkan dirinya pada dinding gunung. Tak lama, Bulldrome itu mendekati jurang dan akhirnya terjatuh. "Itu untuk penasihatku."

 **:: 30 Minutes Ago ::**

 **[Monday, 07/06/32, 14.50 PM - Snowy Mountain Cave]**

Crack! "Naruto, awas! Di atasmu!"

Sring... brek, brek! Dual blade Naruto menghancurkan dua pecahan es yang terjatuh di bagian atas gua. "Kenapa kau menggunakannya? Bukankah kau yang menyuruh untuk me– Aah!?"

Brek! Sekali lagi Naruto menebas pecahan es yang terjatuh di atas Lee. "Lain kali, perhatikan juga kepalamu. Aku menyuruh mereka begitu karena mereka yang kuperintahkan memanjat. Jika memanjat menggunakan pakaian berat, apa jadinya? Mungkin akan memakan waktu yang lama..."

"B-baik. Namun, aku heran padamu. Kenapa kau tidak menghindari pecahan esnya, malah menebasnya?" tanya Lee penasaran. Naruto tersenyum, lalu menebas pecahan lain yang terjatuh, kemudian menjelaskan, "Lee, selain untuk menambah _skill point dual blade_ ku, ini juga berguna untuk mengasah pengalamanku. Tentunya juga kelincahan, dalam bahasa Inggris _agility_. Lihatlah, _skill point dual blade_ ku bertambah dua."

Naruto menambahkan kembali elemen petir _dual blade_ nya hingga sepuluh poin. "Oh, begitu. T-tunggu! Kenapa cahaya kuning senjatamu bertambah terang?"

"Hmph... inilah efek _skill point_ yang aku tambahkan pada _dual blade_ ku. Kau dapat melihatnya sendiri, bukan? Elemen _skill_ inilah yang membuatku menang pada pertarungan tadi. Omong-omong, kau ini pemain baru, 'kan? Bagaimana bisa kau bergabung dengan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. Lee menatap langit. Melihat-lihat sekumpulan es yang sebagian besar diprogram untuk jatuh.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama memainkan game ini. Namun, pengetahuan bahasa Inggrisku yang kurang membuatku tidak mengerti buku panduan. Jadi, aku bergabung dengan sebuah _guild_ untuk mempelajarinya. Shino dan Sasuke adalah teman pertamaku di MHR ini...," jawab Lee mantap. Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Lalu, apa yang membuat kalian menjadi _player killer_ dengan kristal oranye itu?" tanya Naruto masih belum puas. Kali ini Lee merespon sebaliknya. Ia menunduk, dengan tatapan sedihnya.

"Ada beberapa orang yang bangga menjadi seorang tokoh antagonis yang ditakuti oleh para _player_. Begitupun dengan Sasuke. Ia terus membunuh dan mendapat julukan ' _the Cold-Blooded Knight_ '," jelas Lee membuat tatapan Naruto melebar dengan mulutnya yang juga ternganga.

"Woo... julukan itu terdengar lebih keren daripada milikku...," ujar Naruto. Lee menatap Naruto datar.

"Julukanmu?" Lee penasaran. "Apa itu?"

"Ehehe... mungkin kau akan mengetahuinya jika kita kembali ke desa."

"Grrr...," perlahan suara aneh terdengar oleh telinga mereka. Mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama. Membuat suara aneh itu semakin membesar, " **Grrr...** "

Naruto melihat ke belakang, lalu terkejut saat ia melihat seekor naga menjijikan sedang membuka lebar mulutnya untuk menelan bulat temannya. "Lee, awas!"

Naruto mendorong temannya itu hingga terjatuh ke bagian bawah gua. "Ups, maaf Lee!"

Naruto melompat menyusul temannya yang terjatuh karena dorongannya. Tak lama, naga itu pun ikut melompat ke bagian bawah. Membuat lantainya bergetar. "Bersiap untuk bertarung, Lee! Kita diserang oleh naga bernama Khezu!"

"O-o-oke!" ucap Lee sambil mengeluarkan senjata bernama _Spiked Hammer+_ dari _storage_ nya. Naruto juga memasang kuda-kuda menyerang ala dirinya.

"Lee, aku akan membuatnya membelakangimu. Setelah itu terjadi, kau harus terus menerus memukulnya dengan _hammer_ mu. Mengerti? Jangan lupa, ia berburu berdasarkan penciumannya. Ia tidak punya mata! Jadi jangan coba serang matanya."

"Hmph!" Lee mengerti. Sesaat kemudian, Naruto berlari kencang memutari Khezu. Ia menebas ekornya sampai putus saat melewati bokongnya. Sang naga merintih kesakitan. Ia berputar, dengan energi listriknya ia berniat melumpuhkan lalu menelan Naruto. Namun dengan cepat Lee berlari lalu berkali-kali memukul punggung sang naga. Lee berniat melancarkan serangan akhir. Ia melompat ke punggung Khezu yang licin dan berlendir itu lalu dengan keras ia memukulkan palunya tepat mengenai kepalanya. Sungguh _damage_ yang lumayan besar.

"Hoi, kalian! Cepatlah! Aku sudah lapar!" teriak Sasuke dari arah cahaya. Sepertinya itu pintu keluar guanya. Naruto dan Lee pun memanjat tembok karena sudah terlanjur jatuh tadi. Tentunya setelah mereka menerima beberapa EXP dan bagian dari Khezu.

 **::**

 **[Monday, 07/06/32, 15.25 PM - Snowy Mountain (** Area 1 **)]**

Setelah Sasuke menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, mereka keluar dari gua bersamaan. Namun tiba-tiba, "T-T-Tigrex! Itu naga bernama Tigrex!"

"Cih... kenapa dia muncul disaat seperti ini?!"

"Roaaar!" Terlihat sekelompok Popo yang habis tinggal tulang dimakan oleh seekor Tigrex. Tigrex menyadari keberadaan Naruto, Sasuke, dan Lee. Segera ia mengambil ancang-ancang, lalu dengan cepat ia berlari menuju mereka. Dengan cepat pula Naruto menendang Lee dan Sasuke. Melindungi mereka dari _body slam_ sang naga. Namun sayangnya, empat per enam HP Naruto terkuras. Sungguh _damage_ yang sangat besar, yang membuat HP Naruto menguning dalam satu serangan saja. Seekor naga besar dengan HP lima bar.

"Naruto!" panggil Lee khawatir. "Kita tidak akan berakhir di sini, bukan? Setelah semua yang kita lalui bersama..."

"Eh, sudahlah. Lagipula, kita tidak boleh kalah melawannya, Lee."

"Baiklah, aku akan memancingnya untuk melakukan gerakan tadi. Sasuke, saat Tigrex menabrak dinding di belakangku, kau serang bagian kanan. Sementara kau di bagian kiri, Lee." ujar Naruto merencanakan. Kedua orang itupun terbelalak.

"Itu artinya kau akan jadi umpannya, benar?" tanya Lee khawatir. Naruto hanya mengangguk. Ia membuka _quest_ , lalu memberikannya kepada Lee, karena ia belum percaya sepenuhnya pada Sasuke. Tentunya _quest_ itu diberikan agar tidak hilang jika ia mati.

"Jika memang ini sulit, teruslah lawan dia sampai tiga puluh menit ke depan."

Semuanya mengangguk. Naruto menebas ekor Tigrex, mencoba mencari perhatiannya. Tigrex menyadari keberadaannya, lalu berbalik dan kembali mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menggunakan _body slam_ pada Naruto. Tak lama, akhirnya Tigrex berlari menuju Naruto yang berada di depan dinding gunung. Setelah dekat, Naruto melompat dan melakukan _vertical lightning spin attack_. Membuat naga besar itu ber _status paralyzed_ , lalu menabrak Naruto dan dinding gunung, kemudian tertimpa reruntuhan salju. Membuat Naruto ber _status dead_ oleh Tigrex yang ber _status paralyzed_ dan _confused_.

Itulah kematian pertama bagi Naruto. Sasuke dan Lee melaksanakan perintah Naruto. Mereka terus menyerang Tigrex dengan _skill_ mereka. Namun setelah tiga HP bar Tigrex habis, ia terbangun kembali, dan bersiap untuk pembalasannya.

"Sial... bagaimana kita sekarang? Siapa yang akan memberikan komando di saat kita tak bisa berpikir?!"

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

 **Monster Kita Pada Pertemuan Kali Ini:**

 **::** Popo **  
::** Bullfango **  
::** Bulldrome **  
::** Khezu **  
::** Tigrex

* * *

 **A/N:** Hai minna, kembali lagi bersama saya! Akhirnya chapter empat _update_ juga... Ini merupakan saran dari **rikkudo sama**. Di samping memburu naga, pasti ada _item_ / _weapon_ spesial, 'kan? :v Kushala Daora-nya belum keluar, nih... sabar, sabar...

Maaf ya, telat, mood saya lagi nggak bagus nih. Selain itu, kemarin laptopnya ditahan selama tiga hari *hiks*. Untuk chapter tiga, saya nggak nyangka ada lumayan banyak yang respon dibanding chapter sebelumnya. Makasih banyak ya, buat yang udah mau menetap. :)

P.S.: Maaf, fanfiknya masih kependekan. ._.

Ini dia review yang belum sempat saya bales...  
 **arihyoshi arisa:** Ehehe... iya sih, tapi untuk sekarang lagi di stop. :v  
 **.79:** Uh, _etto_... sebenernya sih saya ngeliat _typo_ waktu saya baca ulang. Tapi kalau nggak salah udah dibenerin, kok. :v  
 **Rising Fire Blast:** Cara buat bio, Login–Account–Profile. Terus, kenapa sistem PMnya dinonaktifkan?  
para _Guest_ : Oke, makasih atas review juga dukungannya...

Yang lainnya udah dibales, kok. Boleh lihat di inboxnya. ._. Sekali lagi terimakasih atas review dan dukungannya... Itu saja.

 _Mind to RnR_?  
 _Okay, see you soon!_ \\(^3^)/


	5. Hidden Quest: the Frozen Dictator (2)

**::**

 **:: Dragon Slayer ::**

 **:: Chapter 5:** Hidden Quest: the Frozen Dictator Part 2 **::**

* * *

"Payah. Benar-benar payah. Aku ini benar-benar payah!" gumam Naruto terus-menerus mengingat kesalahannya. Ia meletakkan kembali _Nerve Gear_ di sebelah monitornya. "Cih... seharusnya aku dapat berpikir lebih keras! Ada banyak _potion_ di tasku! Seharusnya aku menggunakannya!"

Klek! Suara pintu kamar Naruto terdengar, namun Naruto tidak menyadarinya. Naruto hanya membentur-benturkan kepalanya pada meja di depannya sambil menggerutu, "payah, payah, payah! Dasar payah!"

"Onii- _chan_..."

"Oeh?! N-Naru, ada apa? Kau mengagetkanku," ujar Naruto terkejut. Ia langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya. Naruko, sang adik hanya tertawa kecil. Naruto hanya berpikir kalau tak terasa adik kecilnya itu telah tumbuh menjadi gadis SMP. Naruko meletakkan buku yang ia bawa di meja kakaknya.

"Dari tadi aku sudah mengetuk pintunya. Namun tidak ada respon, jadi aku buka saja. Nah, onii- _chan_ , tolong bantu aku mengerjakan soal ini... aku payah dalam matematika," ujar Naruko sambil menunjuk pada sebuah soal dengan jari telunjuknya. Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Lalu diam layaknya berpikir. "Kumohon~."

"Hmmm... Naru, sepertinya kukumu sudah panjang."

"Eeeh?! Kukira onii- _chan_ berpikir!" teriak Naruko. Ia memalingkan wajah, lalu mengembungkan pipinya sambil melipat tangannya di dada seperti kakaknya. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baik, baik. Sini, duduklah. Tapi perhatikan baik-baik, ya. Aku hanya memiliki waktu tiga puluh menit," ujar Naruto. Naruko duduk, lalu ia mengangguk. Ia lebih memilih untuk fokus dibanding menghabiskan waktu untuk bertanya yang tidak-tidak. "Pertama, kau harus menjumlahkan ini dengan variabel yang sama. Lalu... Setelah itu, kau akan mendapatkan hasilnya. Mudah, 'kan?"

"Eeeh!? Onii- _chan_ , berikanlah aku waktu untuk menghitung," ujar Naruko dengan nada imutnya. Naruto hanya menepuk dahinya, lalu mengambil kalkulator di laci mejanya, kemudian memberikannya pada Naruko. "Kukira kau sudah selesai... Nih, pakai ini saja agar lebih cepat."

"Onii- _chan_! Jangan samakan otakku dengan otakmu. Lagipula, aku ini payah kalau berhitung, butuh waktu yang lama. Juga... aku tidak mau menggunakan kalkulator."

"Yasudah, terserah saja."

Naruto duduk di kursi lain sebelah kursi yang diduduki adiknya itu, lalu membaca buku sejenak, kemudian membuka browser favoritnya di komputer. Dengan cepat ia mengetik ' _Tigrex_ ' pada _bar search_ di Google. Seperti kebiasaannya, ia mengklik tulisan teratas.

" _Yosh_... ternyata ada juga. Hmmm... jadi dia dapat menggunakan _body slam_ pada musuh dengan jarak jauh, lalu menggigit untuk yang berjarak dekat, dan berputar untuk menyerang musuh yang berada dekat dengan tubuhnya. Sejauh ini, belum ada lagi peneliti yang menambahkan," ujar Naruto membaca penjelasan yang tertera pada halaman browsernya.

"Ah... onii- _chan_ main VRMMO?" tanya Naruko setelah ia melihat _Nerve Gear_ di samping monitornya. Ia menatap kakaknya. " _Nerve Gear_?"

"Yap. Dari mana kau tahu _Nerve Gear_?"

"Eh, dari sebuah _website_ yang tak sengaja kubuka. Di sana tertulis akan ada rilisan terbaru dari _Nerve Gear_ bulan Desember nanti, yaitu Amusphere...," jelas Naruko. Sesaat kemudian Naruto membuka tab baru, lalu mengetik ' _Amusphere_ ' pada _bar search_ nya. Tak lama, beberapa penjelasan beserta gambarnya muncul setelah Naruto mengklik sebuah tulisan. "Oh... jadi itu..."

"Woih... desainnya keren, bentuknya seperti kacamata. Lebih dinamis, ringan lagi. Bisa dibawa bepergian, tak perlu menggunakan komputer. Kalau Nerve Gear...," Naruto berpikir. Keluarlah beberapa awan dalam pikirannya.

"Onii- _chan_ , kalau onii- _chan_ beli _Amusphere_ , cabut saja kabel _Nerve Gear_ nya, lalu jadikan saja helm...," ujar Naruko membuyarkan lamunannya. Naruto terkejut, lalu keluarlah tawa dari mereka yang menghiasi ruangannya. "Omong-omong, onii- _chan_ , game apa yang kau mainkan?"

" _Monster Hunter Reborn_. Menurut komentar dalam _website_ yang kubuka, itu _game_ yang sedang populer, jadi aku membelinya."

"O... onii- _chan_ membelinya dimana? Akhir-akhir ini onii- _chan_ jarang keluar, bukan? Sekalinya keluar pun hanya sebentar," ujar Naruko. Ia menutup bukunya, lalu menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja. Dia telah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya. "Oh iya, onii- _chan_ , apa _game_ yang onii- _chan_ mainkan ada _system program_ yang membuat seorang _player_ dapat menikah?"

"Aku membeli _game_ ini lewat internet. Kalau soal _system program_ untuk menikah aku belum tahu. Tapi Naru bisa melihatnya di buku panduan ini," ujar Naruto sambil mengambil sebuah buku hijau yang lumayan tebal dari rak buku di samping mejanya, lalu memberikan buku bertuliskan ' _Monster Hunter Reborn VRMMO Guide_ ' itu kepada adiknya.

"Bukunya lumayan tebal. Oh, pantas saja, ternyata dilengkapi dengan gambar... Hmmm... ternyata berbahasa Inggris," ujar Naruko sambil membuka halaman-halaman pada buku itu secara acak. Naruto hanya diam. Ia masih fokus membaca penjelasan tentang Amusphere. " _Weapon_? _Great sword_ , _long sword_ , _sword_ , _dual blade_ , _hammer_ , _hunting horn_ , _lance_ , _gunlance_ , _light bowgun_ , _heavy bowgun_ , dan _bow_. Eh... banyak sekali. Onii- _chan_ , di dunia virtual sana, senjata apa yang biasa kau pakai?"

" _Dual blade_ ," jawab Naruto singkat. Naruko hanya mengangguk.

"Apa nama senjatanya?"

" _Bone scythe+_ ," jawab Naruto lagi-lagi singkat. Naruko kembali membuka halaman-halaman pada buku itu, mencari sebuah gambar senjata bertulis— "Eeeh?! Onii- _chan_ menggunakan tulang?!"

"Seperti yang kau lihat...," ujar Naruto santai. Tangannya masih sibuk menggerakkan _wheel_ pada _mouse_ nya. "Aku malas mengumpulkan _item_ untuk meng _upgrade_ nya."

"Wah, ternyata benar! Ada _system program_ untuk menikah! Di sini dikatakan, _player_ yang telah menikah dengan _player_ lain akan mempunyai cincin di jari tangannya. Kyaaa~! _So sweet..._. Onii- _chan_ , sepertinya permainan ini menarik. Kalau begitu, aku akan membeli _Amusphere_ bulan Desember nanti dan menantangmu untuk bertarung!"

"Baiklah, baik. Tapi... kau yakin akan berhadapan denganku? Aku ini dijuluki _Carnivore Slayer_ , lho."

"Eh... kalau begitu aku akan mempertimbangkannya...," ujar Naruko tidak yakin. Naruto berbalik menghadapnya. Ia menatap mata adiknya.

"Omong-omong, Naru, untuk apa kau bertanya tentang pernikahan? J-jangan-jangan...," Naruto tersenyum jahil. Wajah Naruko memerah. Ia menutup buku panduan milik kakaknya, lalu meletakkannya di meja setelah Naruto mengatakan, "jadi, dengan siapa kau berpacaran, Naruko-chan?"

Tak tahan mendengar perkataan kakaknya yang dialay-alaykan itu, Naruko langsung berteriak, "Onii- _chan_!"

Ia mengambil bukunya, lalu dengan cepat ia pergi keluar dan membanting pintu kamar kakaknya lumayan keras. Naruto hanya tertawa, lalu melihat jam di dindingnya. "G-gawat! Aku terlambat!"

* * *

 **::** Dragon Slayer **::**

 ** _Disclaimer_** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _Alternative universe_ , _out of character_ , _typo(s)_ (mungkin), _perfect_ Naruto. Terdapat banyak kata tentang _game_ yang berbau Inggris. _Slot_ karakter tidak memadai, hanya tokoh utama yang ditandai.

Terinspirasi dari _Sword Art Online_ dan _Monster Hunter._

 **::** _Happy Reading~!_ **::**

* * *

 **[Monday, 07/06/32, 16.05 PM - Hidden Leaf Village Center** **]**

"Sial! Aku harus cepat! Payah. Sangat payah. Aku ini memang sangat payah!" gumam Naruto sepanjang jalan. Tak ia hiraukan beberapa player yang memarahinya karena menyenggolnya sambil berkata ' _permisi!_ ', terus menerus ia berlari menuju _item shop_ tanpa peduli pada stamina _bar_ nya yang hampir habis. "Permisi! Oh, maaf! Maaf! Maafkan aku! Permisi!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, sampailah ia di _item shop_ bersamaan dengan _stamina bar_ nya yang telah habis. Setelah itu, ia membeli beberapa _potion_ untuk teman-temannya, delapan _tranquil bomb_ , dan sebuah _stun trap_ untuk menangkap sang naga jika belum mati. Tak lupa ia membeli beberapa _well-done steak_ , lalu memakan dua buah untuk mempercepat pemulihan staminanya.

Naruto membuka _menu_ , lalu melihat _friend list_. "Ah... syukurlah mereka masih bermain. Berarti mereka belum mati... T-tunggu... Neji- _senpai_ , Tenten- _senpai_ , dan Kiba ternyata sudah _online_. Tapi kenapa aku tidak melihat ikon mereka di radarku? Atau mungkin..."

Naruto melihat radar lebih jauh. Terlihat di sana mereka sedang menuju ke arah pertarungan Sasuke, Lee, dan juga Shino yang telah _online_ kembali melawan Tigrex. "Cih... ternyata si Tiggy itu belum mati. T-tunggu... kenapa ikon Sasuke muncul di radarku? Bukankah aku tidak mengajaknya berteman. Atau mungkin dia menerima permintaanku masuk _guild?_ Ah, yang jelas, aku harus segera ke sana!"

Tanpa ragu Naruto berlari menggunakan _stat speed_ nya ke arah pertarungan. Tak peduli akan stamina dan juga berapa _player_ yang ia tabrak sampai terpental hingga mengurangi HP.

"Berjuanglah! Jangan kalah dengan Tigrex itu! Aku akan segera ke sana untuk membantu," ujar Naruto pada rekaman suara yang ada pada _menu_ nya, lalu ia mengirimkannya pada Sasuke, Lee, Shino, Neji, Tenten, dan juga Kiba.

 **:: Sementara itu, ::**

 **[Monday, 07/06/32, 16.10 PM - Snowy Mountain (** Area 1 **)]**

"Sasuke, menunduk!" teriak Shino. Tigrex berputar, menggunakan ekornya untuk menghajar Sasuke. Untungnya Sasuke dapat menunduk seperti apa yang Shino perintahkan. "Sekarang!"

Sasuke menghunuskan tombaknya. Namun Tigrex telah lebih dahulu membuka sayapnya dan terbang ke area lain. "Cih... dia kabur"

"Tak apa Sasuke, kita gunakan kesempatan ini untuk memulihkan HP dan juga stamina kita. Tak lama lagi, dia pasti akan kembali setelah berburu beberapa Popo untuk memulihkan stamina juga sedikit HPnya," ujar Shino menjelaskan. Shino duduk bersandar pada batu di belakangnya, lalu meng _combine_ beberapa _herb_ dengan beberapa _blue mushrooms_. Dengan _skill_ memasak level rendahnya, ia mampu membuat beberapa _potion_. Ia membagikan _potion_ itu kepada teman-temannya. Lee mendekati Shino, lalu duduk di sebelanya, diikuti Sasuke.

"Ah... benar-benar pertarungan yang melelahkan...," keluh Sasuke. Kaca mata Shino bersinar. Jika berada di anime, akan ada suara ' _ting!_ ' mengiringinya. "Apa?"

"Tidak... hanya saja, kau bersikap aneh lagi. Sasuke biasanya tidak mengeluh apapun yang terjadi."

"Hn, baiklah..."

"Omong-omong, Shino, bisakah kau buatkan aku sebuah _hot drink_? Walaupun aku memakai jaket, rasanya dingin sekali disini... Brrr...," pinta Lee sambil menggigil. Ia mengusap-usap tubuhnya yang kedinginan, sementara Shino hanya tersenyum di balik jaketnya.

"Baiklah."

Tak memakan waktu lama, Shino membuatkan Lee sebuah _hot drink_. Dengan cepat Lee meminumnya, membuatnya terasa hangat kembali. "Omong-omong, Sasuke, Shino, setelah tadi aku melihat radar, sepertinya ada beberapa anggota _guild_ yang akan datang membantu. Juga... kalian telah membuka pesan suara dari Naruto, 'kan?"

"Hmph...," ujar Shino dan Sasuke bersamaan. Lee hanya mengangguk, lalu membuka _menu_ , kemudian menaikkan beberapa _stat fight_ pada _hammer_ nya. Yap, tak seperti Naruto yang menggunakan _skill point_ nya untuk elemen listrik, Lee menggunakannya untuk menaikkan _attack_ dan _defense_ senjatanya. "Oh, kau menggunakan seluruh _skill point_ mu untuk meningkatkan _stat fight_... kalau aku menggunakannya untuk menambahkan _stat dark_. Oleh karena itu cahaya yang nampak pada senjataku berwarna hitam. Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke?"

"Aku... aku masih memikirkannya."

"Hoi~! Bala bantuan telah tiba!" teriak Kiba setelah melewati gua. Diikuti oleh Neji dan Tenten dari belakangnya. Sasuke, Shino, dan Lee berdiri, lalu berkumpul bersama mereka. "Hei, eh... kalian... Sasuke, Shino, dan Lee, kudengar dari Naruto, kalian melawan Tigrex bukan?"

"Hn."

"Ya, kau benar."

"Tentu... dia sangat sulit untuk diserang. Untungnya, dia terbang menjauh. Itu membuat kami mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memulihkan diri. Shino bilang, dia akan kembali. Jadi, mohon kerjasamanya!" ujar Lee panjang lebar. Tak lama, ia memberikan penjelasan tentang misi kepada mereka. Sasuke hanya diam, sementara Shino menepuk dahinya seakan-akan mengatakan 'memalukan...'. "Ah, ternyata dia sudah sampai di pertengahan gua. Cepat sekali. Tapi... dia berhenti."

"Yah, sepertinya Naruto menggunakan _stat speed_ nya terlalu berlebihan sehingga dia harus berhenti untuk memulihkan staminanya," jelas Neji. Shino mundur kembali menuju batu, lalu membuatkan beberapa _hot drink_ untuk teman barunya.

"Wooh... _skill_ memasak, ya? Kau tahu, aku juga melatihnya...," ujar Tenten akhirnya berbicara. Ia mendekati Shino, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa _mega nutrients_ juga _dragon toadstool_ yang ia beli di _item shop_ seminggu yang lalu, kemudian meng _combine_ nya. "Nah, ini..."

Tenten membagikannya kepada teman-temannya. Kiba terbelalak seraya mengatakan, "Woooh... _max potion_! Ini akan sangat membantu..."

"Ano... um... Tenten- _senpai_ , bolehkah aku mencobanya?" ujar Shino penuh harap. Tenten tersenyum, lalu mengangguk seolah mengatakan 'tentu'. Tenten memberikan beberapa _stock_ nya. Tak lama, Shino mencoba untuk meng _combine_ nya. "N- _nani_? J- _junk_?"

"Teehee... sepertinya _skill_ memasakmu kurang...," ujar Tenten sambil tertawa kecil. Setetes keringat keluar dari pelipis Shino. "Tak apa, jika digunakan terus menerus, _skill_ memasakmu akan naik dengan sendirinya..."

" **Roarrr**!"

"Itu dia... T-Tigrex," ujar Sasuke berusaha tenang. Semua mata yang terbelalak tak percaya tertuju pada naga hitam-oranye itu. "HP _bar_ nya menjadi tiga kembali. Padahal sebelumnya tersisa satu. Mungkin itulah alasannya kabur selama ini... Cih."

"Be-besar sekali...," ujar Kiba masih tak percaya. "Ini mimpi bukan?"

Bletak!

"Ini _game_ , bodoh!" ujar Tenten sambil memukul Kiba.

"Yah, mungkin ini akan memakan waktu yang lama jika dia dalam _fresh status_. T-tunggu, adakah diantara kalian yang memiliki elemen listrik? Elemen listrik adalah kelemahannya," jelas Neji mendadak. Semuanya berpikir. Terlalu lama berpikir, Sasuke berniat menghabiskan _skill point_ nya untuk elemen listrik. Namun Lee mencegahnya.

"Tunggu Sasuke, Naruto menambahkan elemen listrik pada _dual blade_ nya. Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa HP Tigrex berkurang sampai satu _bar_ saat Naruto menggunakan _skill vertical lightning spin attack_ nya. Ditambah dengan seranganku dan Sasuke, HPnya menjadi dua bar."

' _Spin attack?_ ' pikir Neji. Ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu, saat ia mengombinasikan serangannya bersama Naruto. Tak lama ia pun berpikir, 'menjadi _vertical lightning spin attack_? Rupanya dia dapat menambah variasi gerakannya... Sungguh hebat anak itu. Sepertinya dia telah melebihi kemampuanku.'

"Baiklah kawan-kawan! Kita serang bersama-sama, jangan kalah pada Naruto!" teriak Neji bersemangat. Semuanya mengangguk. "Sasuke, kuserahkan komando padamu."

"Baik. Setahuku, dia akan berputar jika kita mendekatinya, jadi berhati hatilah! Tenten, naiklah ke atas batu itu. Dengan itu kau akan sedikit aman untuk memanah disana. Kiba, karena kau memiliki senjata ringan, alihkanlah perhatiannya dalam jarak jauh, sementara aku, Neji, Shino, dan Lee bersembunyi. Dia akan melakukan _body slam_ padamu, jadi kau harus bisa menggunakan teknik _sliding tackle_ saat sudah dekat dengannya. Sementara dia pusing mencari dirimu, kita serang dia bersama-sama. Kalian mengerti?" ujar Sasuke membuat rencana.

"Ha'i!" ujar semuanya serempak kecuali Kiba yang mulai lemas.

'A-aku? Jadi umpan?' pikir Kiba merinding. Semuanya bersiap ke posisi.

" _Dart_ _tornado_!" Tenten mulai memanah sang naga dengan _skill_ angin yang mempercepat sebuah anak panah yang ditembakkannya. _Headshoot_! Naga itu berbalik, menetapkan matanya di satu titik, yaitu Kiba. Tak lama, ia memulai aktivitasnya mengambil ancang-ancang. Kiba berlari terhadapnya. Tak lama, sang naga akhirnya berlari mendekat. Saat itulah Kiba melakukan _sliding tackle_ pertamanya dengan sempurna.

Semuanya keluar, lalu menyerangnya dengan _skill_ masing-masing. Satu, dua, tiga, bahkan belasan serangan mereka berikan, namun sang naga kembali berputar. Membuat semuanya terpental lalu meminum beberapa _potion_ yang mereka punya. "Ayo kawan-kawan, kita lakukan lagi!"

Terus menerus mereka melakukannya hingga HP sang naga menjadi tinggal setengah _bar_. Namun saat itulah...

Sang naga berputar, mementalkan mereka semua. " **Roooaaaaarrr!** "

"T-tidak mungkin?! Raungan ini lebih panjang dari biasanya. HPnya juga bertambah dari setengah hingga satu setengah. Sepertinya dia mengubah pola serangnya! Berhati-hatilah kawan-kawan!" teriak Neji khawatir. Tigrex mengambil ancang-ancangnya, lalu berlari menuju Kiba. Kiba menggunakan teknik _sliding tackle_ nya. Namun salah, benar-benar kesalahan yang fatal.

"Kiba!" Naga itu berhenti mendadak lalu menggigit lalu melepas musuh di bawahnya hingga tiga kali sambil melompat. Kiba tak mampu menahan serangan. Akhirnya ia mati di tengah salju, lalu berubah menjadi pecahan kecil-kecil.

"I-ini tidak mungkin! Kita semua akan mati... maafkan kami, Naruto, kami hanya dapat membantumu sampai sini...," ujar Lee pasrah. Ia mulai membuka _menu_ nya, berniat ingin mengembalikan misinya pada Naruto. Namun saat itulah, suara seruling(?) kebangkitan _backsound_ anime Naruto ***** yang tak jelas asal suaranya terdengar. Bersamaan dengan aliran listrik kuning yang menyebar di seluruh tornado yang terbang mendekati kepala sang naga dari arah gua. "I-itu... Naruto? T-tidak mungkin..."

"Tak akan semudah itu, _bakayaro_! Terima ini! _LIGHTNING... TORNADO_!" teriak Naruto keras menembus badai salju, masih diiringi _backsound_ seruling yang ternyata berasal dari _item_ baru Naruto. Posisi Naruto dalam keadaan melayang, dengan kedua tangan yang memegang senjata di depannya. Ia memutar dirinya, membuat ujung depan senjatanya terjadi skill angin yang lancip (seperti gatsuga), diiringi dengan aliran listrik yang kian membesar. Terus ia perbesar _skill_ nya, memaksakan stamina yang terus berkurang. Semuanya terbelalak melihat _double skill_ Naruto. Mereka heran. "Hyaaa! Menyerahlah kau, Tiggy!"

"I-ini tidak mungkin! Naruto dapat dengan cepat menguras HPnya... dan lagi, bagaimana bisa ia menggunakan _double skill_?" ujar Lee tidak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat, sama seperti yang lainnya. "Apakah terjadi _bug_ pada Naruto?"

HP Tigrex terus berkurang. Tinggal satu per empat _bar_. Naruto menghentikan serangannya, membuat Tigrex terjatuh, sementara Naruto melemparkan sebuah _tranquil bomb_ yang ia beli tadi setelah ikon petir terlihat di samping HP sang naga. Sang naga terlelap, lalu munculah hologram di depan semua yang telah menyerangnya. Pada hologram Naruto, disana terdapat tulisan ' _Monster: Tigrex_ ' selain EXPnya. Naruto menekan ' _Accept_ ', lalu memberi nama sang naga dengan sebutan 'Tiggy'. Tak lama, sang naga yang berada di hadapannya menghilang, di- _teleport_ secara otomatis ke sebuah tempat bernama ' _Ranch_ '. Mungkin ia akan bertemu dengan Shiro di sana.

"Naruto, kuharap kau bisa jelaskan...," ujar Tenten memecah keheningan. Naruto tersenyum, memperlihatkan cengirannya. Sebelum menjelaskan, ia membuka menu, lalu menghentikan instrumental yang sedari tadi mereka dengarkan. "Pertama, bagaimana kau melakukan double skill seperti itu?"

"Ah, itu mudah... semua pertanyaan kalian akan kujawab jika kuceritakan seperti ini..."

 **:: 25 Minutes Ago ::**

 **[Monday, 07/06/32, 16.10 PM - Snowy Mountain Cave** **]**

"Cih... tidak bisa kupaksakan lagi... staminaku sudah habis."

"Hei! Bocah sialan! Jangan lari lu! Seenaknya aja nyenggol gue, lu! Elu tau nggak siapa gue, hah?!" suara teriakan dari seorang pemimpin 'fans' Naruto terdengar jelas dari dalam gua. Sementara Naruto sibuk mencari _item_ untuk memulihkan staminanya, disamping memecah-pecahkan pecahan es yang menghujani dirinya dengan satu _blade_ nya. "Nah, itu dia... habis stamina, bocah?! Kawan-kawan ayo serang!"

"Yoooooooooo!"

"Akhirnya ketemu!" ujar Naruto sambil mengeluarkan beberapa _well-done steak_ , lalu memakannya. Seorang _player_ yang memimpin sekelompok _player_ lain tadi berlari mendekatinya, lalu menebas Naruto dengan _long sword_ nya. Namun dengan sigap Naruto mengakis serangannya dengan _blade_ yang ia pengang. "Benar-benar payah. Senjata sebagus ini tak akan cocok bila digunakan oleh seseorang yang sombong seperti dirimu! Kau tak akan menang walau melawanku yang hanya bersenjatakan tulang ini."

"Berisik, lu, bocah sial—"

" _Lightning slash_...," ucap Naruto pelan, sambil memfokuskan elemen listrik pada satu bladenya. Membuat _player_ itu terpental jauh hingga menabrak temannya di belakang, membawa _status paralyzed_ di atas kepalanya. "Pergilah dan bawa pemimpinmu itu jauh-jauh, sebelum aku membunuh kalian semua. Aku tidak akan memberi kesempatan kedua pada kalian. Aku tidak akan segan-segan menjadi _player killer_ , kalian tahu? Lagipula, aku telah meminta maaf, bukan?"

"Cih... kami tidak akan kalah semudah itu!"

"Kalau begitu, baiklah...," Naruto mengeluarkan satu blade lainnya, lalu memfokuskan skill listrik pada _dual blade_ nya. Membuat sekelompok _player_ itu mundur satu langkah. Salah satu diantara mereka menempatkan pemimpinnya di sisi gua. "Majulah. Apa yang kalian tunggu?"

"Bocah sialan!"

Mereka menyerang Naruto bersamaan, sebagian di bawah, sebagian melompat. Yang jelas, Naruto hanya menggunakan _lightning_ _spin attack_ nya untuk memukul mundur mereka. Kristal Naruto perlahan menguning akibat membunuh sebagian dari mereka. EXP dalam hologramnya terus bertambah seiring dengan banyaknya _player_ yang ia bunuh. Kristal Naruto pun akhirnya berwarna oranye. Ia sudah sah menjadi seorang _player killer_.

Hingga akhirnya, "bagaimana? Masih mau menyerang? Semua temanmu telah mati. Hanya tinggal kau dan pemimpinmu itu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

 _Player_ itu hanya diam gemetar, sementara pemimpinnya terdiam dalam keadaan terbaring lumpuh. "Cepatlah, ada panggilan darurat, nih..."

"K-kalau begitu, ampuni kami... akan kuberikan ini untuk permintaan maafku...," ujarnya sambil membuka _menu_ , lalu memberikan item bernama ' _Song of Resurrection_ '. "Aku pergi."

 _Player_ itu menggotong pemimpinnya, lalu pergi keluar dari gua. " **Roooaaaaarrr!** "

"S-suara ini... monster Tiggy itu!" sambil lari menuju sang naga, Naruto segera membuka _menu_ nya, ia berniat menambahkan beberapa _skill_ listriknya lagi. "T-tunggu, aku baru sadar... kenapa tulisan _skill_ yang lain tidak menghilang? Mungkinkah..."

Naruto menambahkan enam _skill_ angin dari _skill point_ yang diperolehnya saat melawan para _player_ tadi. Setelahnya, selain _skill_ listrik dan angin, semuanya menghilang. "Ohho. Satu _blade_ untuk satu _skill_ , ya?"

" _Yosh_. Saatnya beraksi!" ujar Naruto. Ia membuka menu dan mendengarkan item barunya pada hologram.

"Kiba!" setelah mendengar suara itu, dengan cepat ia pergi keluar gua dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Kiba mati di tengah salju, lalu berubah menjadi pecahan kecil-kecil.

"Cih... dasar menyebalkan! Memang, mungkin kau akan menang... tapi...," ujar Naruto terpotong. Naruto memfokuskan kedua elemen pada _dual blade_ nya. Ia melompat dengan menghunuskan _dual blade_ nya ke depan, lalu ia berputar, kemudian munculah sebuah tornado dan aliran listrik pada tubuhnya, seraya melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tak akan semudah itu, _bakayaro_! Terima ini! _LIGHTNING... TORNADO_!"

 **::**

"Ah... cukup, cukup, aku mengerti. Perlihatkan profilmu agar aku dapat mempercayaimu," ujar Tenten. Semuanya berkumpul di belakangnya untuk mendapat penjelasan. "Cepatlah..."

"Baiklah, baik...," ujar Naruto akhirnya menyerah. Ia membuka _menu_ , lalu memperlihatkan profilnya kepada teman-temannya. "Bagaimana? Kalian percaya, bukan?"

"Sekarang iya, dasar _player killer_...," ujar Tenten. Ia menepuk pundak Naruto, sambil berkata, "tapi kuakui... kau lumayan hebat."

Naruto hanya tersenyum, menampakkan cengirannya. Tak lama, Tenten mempersiapkan beberapa _mega potion_ , dan Shino membuat sebuah _hot drink_ untuk Naruto. Sementara Lee berlatih dengan _hammer_ nya tak jauh dari sana, tak ingin kalah oleh Naruto. Sesaat setelah persiapan selesai, Sasuke memanggil semuanya.

"Ehem... Naruto, sepertinya sudah saatnya kita melanjutkan misi...," ujar Sasuke berusaha mengakhiri pembicaraan. Semuanya tersenyum, lalu bersiap-siap dengan _item_ dan perlengkapan sebisa mereka. Tak lama, akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju puncak _Snowy Mountain_.

 **::**

 **[Monday, 07/06/32, 16.45 PM - Snowy Mountain (** Area 8 **)]**

" **Grrr...** "

"Naruto, kau dengar itu?" tanya Neji memastikan. Naruto mengangguk. "Dan juga... ternyata memang benar, masih ada puncak di sana, padahal ini area terakhir..."

"Hmph... kau benar. Aku merasakan firasat buruk tentang hal ini," ujar Shino angkat bicara, kemudian ia memainkan _hunting horn_ nya dengan nada kiri–kanan–kanan–atas. Membuat _attack_ dan _defense_ nya bertambah hingga sepuluh menit ke depan. Naruto yang melihatnya terbelalak kaget.

"Woh... ternyata _hunting horn_ bisa dijadikan alat seperti itu..."

Diam-diam mereka mengintip sang naga, Kushala Daora di balik batu besar. "Besar sekali... HP _bar_ nya enam. Kulitnya berkilau, apa itu besi?"

"Sepertinya iya... Ayo kita mulai menyerang, Naruto," ujar Lee berbisik.

"Baiklah kawan-kawan, kita mulai penyerangan ini. Pertajam senjata kalian, karena kulitnya adalah besi, sulit untuk melukainya. Aku akan menjadi pengalih perhatian, sementara kalian harus mengendap-endap pergi ke belakangnya. Aku akan menggunakan _skill_ tadi sekali lagi, dan jika aku berhasil, aliran listrik dari _dual blade_ ku akan sangat efektif pada besi, jika tidak, mungkin aku tak akan bisa bergerak karena kehabisan stamina. Dalam penjelasan misi, dia itu ahli angin. Hati-hati terhadap kepakan sayapnya, perkiraanku dia juga dapat meniup angin yang besar dari mulutnya. Jadi mungkin Tenten- _senpai_ akan dalam masalah jika tidak ada yang melindunginya," ujar Naruto mulai membuat rencana. Tenten tersenyum, lalu menyiapkan panahnya.

"Tenang saja, aku dapat melindungi diriku sendiri," ujar Tenten santai. "Baiklah, ayo kita mulai!"

Setelah selesai mempertajam senjata, semuanya berpencar secara diam-diam, sementara Naruto, dia mengguna— " _Lightning Tornado_!"

Wush... Bzzzt! Aliran listrik dari _blade_ kanan Naruto membesar dengan adanya angin yang diselimuti dari _blade_ kirinya. Naruto mengarah pada dada sang naga. Sementara di atasnya terdapat beberapa _skill dart tornado_ dari Tenten mengikutinya, mengarah pada kepalanya. Tak henti, Tenten terus menerus memanah sang naga. Serangan mereka akhirnya berhenti, dikarenakan stamina mereka yang terkuras habis. Kusha kehilangan dua setengah HP karenanya.

Benar saja, tak beda dengan Tigrex, Kusha juga memiliki listrik sebagai kelemahannya. Membuatnya terkena status _paralyzed_. "Sekarang teman-teman! Serang dia!"

Segala serangan mereka luncurkan pada sang naga. Namun Naruto dan Tenten tidak ikut menyerang karena stamina mereka yang habis. Naga itu hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan dengan HP yang terus terkuras. HP Kusha hanya tinggal dua _bar_.

Tak lama, sang naga pulih dari statusnya. Dan langsung melompat ke belakang sambil mengepakkan sayapnya yang lebar. Ia terbang, namun tidak pergi ke area lain. Kusha menggunakan _wind canon_ dari mulutnya tiga kali berturut-turut, serangan pertama berhasil dihindari begitu juga yang kedua. Namun saat serangan ketiga ditembakkan pada Shino, Shino tak dapat menghindarinya. Untungnya, _skill defense_ nya yang bertambah masih dalam keadaan aktif. HP Shino menguning. Ia menggunakan _potion_ nya untuk berjaga-jaga.

Mereka menjauh dari sang naga. Bersembunyi dari anginnya di balik batu. Stamina Naruto perlahan pulih. Ia juga berusaha menjauh, namun naas, sang naga menggunakan serangan ' _aerial charge_ 'nya ke arah Naruto. Mirip seperti _body slam_ Tigrex, namun serangan ini berasal dari udara. Membuat Naruto terpental menabrak Tenten dengan HP yang memerah, sedangkan HP Tenten sendiri hanya berkurang sedikit. Naruto tak mengulang kesalahannya di masa lalu. Ia langsung meminum beberapa _potion_ yang ia punya, agar HPnya hijau kembali.

"Tenten- _senpai_ , gunakan _skill dart tornado_ mu," ucap Naruto pelan. Ia yakin Tenten akan mendengarnya, karena berada di sampingnya. Tenten mengangguk, lalu menggunakan _skill_ nya. Sebuah anak panah yang diselimuti sebuah tornado meluncur dengan cepatnya ke arah dada sang naga. Dengan cepat Naruto memfokuskan skill petir pada salah satu bladenya, lalu melemparnya sekuat tenaga ke arah tornado itu. Naruto mengenai sasaran, jangkauan aliran listriknya membesar sebesar tornado itu. Dengan ini, mereka tak memerlukan banyak stamina.

Serangan itu tepat mengenai dada sang naga. Naruto dan Tenten mengulang serangan itu sekali lagi, membuat HP sang naga tinggal tiga per empat, sedangkan _dual blade_ Naruto yang tadinya tertancap di dada sang naga sekarang jatuh pada salju. " **Roaaar!** "

"Hati-hati, kawan-kawan, sepertinya dia merubah pola serangnya seperti Tigrex tadi! HPya juga bertambah kembali sampai dua _bar_!" teriak Neji keras. Naga itu melihat Neji, segera sang naga mengeluarkan sebuah aura yang melindungi tubuhnya, namun tidak dengan kepalanya. ' _Ground smash_ ', itulah serangan yang sang naga gunakan kali ini. Ia memukul tanah dengan kedua tangannya, membuat seluruh pasukan terpental kemana-mana, termasuk juga Tenten.

Sang naga menggigit Tenten yang terpental ke depannya. HPnya terkuras sedikit demi sedikit, namun apa daya, sang naga membawanya terbang, membuatnya sulit ditolong. Akhirnya, karakter Tenten terpecah menjadi serpihan. Kali ini mereka tak punya penyerang jarak jauh. Untungnya, Tenten sempat melempar kembali _dual blade_ yang berada di bawah sang naga pada Naruto.

"Cih... kalau begini, sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain...," ujar Naruto. Semuanya menatap Naruto yang sedang membuka menu. "Kawan-kawan, bersembunyilah! Aku belum bisa menjinakannya!"

Semua mengikuti perintah Naruto untuk bersembunyi. Bussst! Sekumpulan kabut keluar bersamaan dengan datangnya seekor naga ber HP bar tiga setengah bernama Tiggy. Ya, sepertinya dia belum pulih sepenuhnya. Naruto ikut bersembunyi bersama teman-temannya. Mata mereka memandang pada sisi dan celah batu, berusaha melihat pertarungan naga dengan naga.

" **Roaaar!** "

" **Roooaaaaarrr!** "

Mereka saling menyadari satu sama lain. Keduanya bersiap untuk melakukan _charge attack_. Tak lama, benturan keras pun terjadi. Tiggy terpental sedikit, namun hanya mengurangi sedikit HPnya. Kusha melakukan lompatan ke belakang, lalu kemudian menggeram, " **Grrr!** "

Tiggy melompat menuju Kusha, mengurangi sedikit HPnya. Kepala Kusha terpental kebelakang. Tak membuang kesempatan Tiggy langsung menggigitnya, dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan gigitannya. Hingga Kusha menggunakan _slash_ keras dengan ekornya. HP Tiggy berkurang satu bar penuh. Karena _slash_ yang begitu keras, Tiggy pun terpaksa melepaskan gigitannya. Ia berbalik menggunakan _slash_ , namun sayang, aura pelindung Kusha sangat kuat.

Tiggy melompat ke belakang, lalu melempar tiga buah batu besar ke arah Kusha. _Headshoot_! HP Kusha berkurang, kini hanya tersisa sedikit. Sudah dapat ditebak, warnanya adalah merah. Tak berpikir dua kali, Kusha langsung melakukan _body slam_ tanpa berancang-ancang. Dengan cepat Tiggy terpental, lalu terbentur dengan sangat keras pada dinding gunung yang mengarah pada puncak. HP Tiggy terkuras hampir habis. HPnya mulai memerah. Tiggy melompat mengambil ancang-ancang. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide di dalam pikiran Naruto.

"Teman-teman, ikuti aku!" teriak Naruto. Tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari menaiki Tiggy yang sedang dalam ancang-ancangnya. Teman-temannya ikut berlari mengikuti. "Baiklah, saat dia berbenturan dengan si Kusha itu, kemungkinan besar kita akan terpental karena Kusha menggunakan aura pelindung. Saat itulah kita harus menyerang kepalanya dengan sekuat tenaga!"

"Baik!" ujar semuanya serempak. Naruto, Neji dan Sasuke bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya, Lee melakukan _charge_ , sedangkan Shino memainkan _hunting horn_ nya, menaikkan _stat attack_ nya terus-menerus. Tak lama, Tiggy berlari, membentur aura Kusha. Tepat seperti yang Naruto pikirkan, mereka terpental, mengarah pada kepala Kusha. "Serang!"

" _Lightning tornado_!"

" _Poison fang attack_!"

" _Spin attack_!"

Mereka terus menerus menyerang Kusha. Akhirnya, dengan serangan masal, mereka dapat memenangkan pertarungan hebat ini. "Kerja bagus, kawan-kawan!"

Dengan cepat Naruto men _teleport_ kembali Tiggynya. Dengan tujuan agar tidak menyerang teman-temannya. Mereka tersenyum dengan bangga, berhasil mengalahkan seekor _elder dragon_. Mereka mengambil EXP dan _item_ yang diperoleh masing-masing pada hologram mereka. Sesaat kemudian, terciptalah sebuah gerbang yang secara otomatis telah terbuka. Mereka memasuki gerbang tersebut dan secara otomatis mereka di _teleport_ menuju puncak _Snowy Mountain_ yang sebenarnya.

"Haaa! Sebuah peti harta karun! Ayo cepat kita buka!" teriak Lee dengan semangat. "Biarkan aku yang membukanya!"

"Jangan, Lee. Sebaiknya pemimpin _guild_ yang membukanya," ujar Shino melarang. Lee mendesah, Neji dan Naruto tertawa kecil, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendecih kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa... lagipula, kau juga ikut membantu dengan _charged spin attack_ mu tadi," ujar Naruto membolehkan. Lee tersenyum, namun kembali menunduk. "Ada apa, Lee?"

"Yang tadi itu hanya _skill_ tiruan darimu...," ujar Lee dengan tampang sedihnya. Naruto hanya tertawa, sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seakan mengatakan ' _tidak..._ '. Lee kembali tersenyum, lalu dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar, ia membuka peti harta karun itu. Silau. Sesaat kemudian sinar itu meredup, lalu terlihatlah sebuah _lance_ yang pegangannya ditambahkan bentuk sayap, sedangkan perisainya sepenuhnya berbentuk sayap. _Lance_ itu berwarna abu-abu. Tidak, lebih mirip hitam. Sasuke terkejut, sedangkan Lee kembali menunduk, lalu memberikan _lance_ itu pada Naruto. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menggunakannya..."

"Ah... kalau itu sih... aku tidak mau. Aku lebih memilih _dual blade_. Kurasa itu lebih cocok jika dipakai oleh Sasuke," ujar Naruto menolak secara tiba-tiba. Sasuke yang menyadari namanya disebut terlonjak kaget, sementara Neji dan Shino tersenyum di balik jaket mereka. Akhirnya mereka semua setuju _lance_ tersebut diberikan pada Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya, lalu memakainya.

 _Quest Cleared_!

"Hmmm... _Hidden stinger_? Benar-benar keren. Terimakasih, semuanya," ujar Sasuke berterimakasih. *ting! Kaca mata Shino berkilau lagi.

"Sasuke. Kau bersikap aneh."

"Diamlah!"

 **::**

 **[Monday, 07/06/32, 17.50 PM - Forest and Hill** **]**

"Ah... Neji- _senpai_ , kenapa harus ambil jalan memutar? Bukankan akan lebih jauh? Ah... lelahnya...," keluh Naruto. Tak hanya Naruto, kebanyakan dari mereka mengeluh karena kelelahan.

"Yap. Ini adalah cara untuk menghindari para _player_ yang mungkin saja akan mencuri _item_ hasil dari misi kita," jelas Neji. Lee yang sedari tadi mesih semangat hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Hmph! Aku setuju denganmu, Neji. Itu karena kami pernah melakukan seperti itu juga," ujar Lee polos dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Sasuke dan Shino hanya menepuk dahi mereka seakan mengatakan 'dasar bodoh!'. Neji yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hyaaaaa!" suara teriakan seorang pria sejati berambut coklat terdengar keras memecah keheningan. Bersamaan dengan seorang wanita di belakangnya yang sedari tadi terus menyemangatinya.

"Semangat! Ye, ye, semangat! Ayolah, darling!" teriak wanita berambut kuning itu, membuat Sasuke ingin muntah mendengar kata 'darling'. Byurrr! Dengan sekuat tenaga lelaki yang bernama Shikamaru itu menarik kailnya. Terlihat ikan yang sungguh sangat besar keluar dari sungai itu. Wanita bernama Temari itu bertepuk tangan dengan kerasnya. "Waaah... tangkapan yang besar. Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang dan memakannya. Aku akan memasakannya untuk— Hai!"

"Hai! Boleh aku ikut? Kumohon~" ujar Lee yang mendekati mereka dengan beraninya. Semua temannya hanya menepuk dahinya dengan keras.

'Sungguh. Benar-benar sangat memalukan!' pikir semua. Namun Shikamaru dan Temari hanya mengangguk menyetujinya. Membuat Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, dan Shino terbelalak dengan mulut ternganga tidak percaya. "Kau juga boleh mengajak teman-temanmu, eh... Lee. Kami punya banyak _stock_ di rumah."

"Baik! Terimakasih," ujar Lee dengan senyum yang lebar. Kemudian ia menarik teman-temannya, bersama dengan Shikamaru dan Temari, mereka menuju ke kediaman pasangan itu.

 **::**

"Oh... jadi di _game_ ini kalian sudah menikah, ya. Bagaimana dengan dunia nyata kalian?" tanya Neji penasaran. Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Mengenai itu... akan kuceritakan sedikit tentangku. Dahulu, aku dan Temari adalah sepasang kekasih. Namun saat hari kelulusan, ia pindah bersama orang tuanya ke luar negeri. Karena merasa kesepian, akhirnya aku memainkan game ini. Tepat disinilah aku bertemu dengannya kembali. Kami menikah, lalu membuat rumah di sini. Dan di sinilah kami, hidup tanpa perang layaknya kenyataan, dengan kail pancing pada diriku, dan sebuah spatula pada dirinya...," jelas Shikamaru. Tanpa disadari, mata Lee berkaca-kaca. Membuat orang berpikiran 'sungguh konyol dia ini...'.

"Ohhh... sungguh kisah cinta yang mengharukan! Ternyata kalian memang pasangan _master_ _skill_ memancing dan memasak yang serasi!" teriak Lee. Sesaat kemudian datanglah sang istri membawa beberapa minuman.

"Hapuslah air matamu, karena makanan sudah siap...," ujar Temari dengan senyum di wajahnya. Ia kembali ke dapur, lalu membawa sepiring besar ikan bakar, beserta beberapa lauk lainnya ke ruang makan. Semuanya terbelalak. "Bagaimana, terlihat enak, bukan?"

Semuanya mengangguk setuju. Mereka mengakhiri hari, sekaligus _game_ dengan makan malam bersama di rumah pasangan suami istri. Shikamaru dan Temari.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

 _ _ ***** Song of Resurrection__: Saya kasih penjalasan ini biar jelas. ._. Kalau mau dicoba silahkan saja... maaf kalau kurang jelas. ._. Yang di dalam kurung adalah ketukan...

LA(3), TI(1), DO^(1), TI(2), SOL(2), LA(3), TI(2), DO^(1), RE^(3), FA^(3), SOL^(2), LA^(1), SOL^(2), FA^(1), MI^(1), RE^(2), SOL^(2), MI^(3).

 _Mind to RnR_?  
 _Okay, see you soon!_ \\(^3^)/


	6. Adventure in The Lost Forest (1)

**::**

 **:: Dragon Slayer ::**

 **:: Chapter 6:** Adventure in The Lost Forest Part 1 **::**

* * *

"Ah... siang-siang gini enaknya ngapain, ya?"

Bocah berambut pirang itu menyimpan segelas air yang ia ambil dari dapur di atas meja di kamarnya, lalu Naruto mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan kaos hitam bergambar lambang Konoha yang ia beli _via online_ dan celana boxer berwarna putih. Ia menyalakan komputernya, seperti biasa. Sambil menunggu _booting_ , ia mengguling-gulingkan dirinya pada kasur empuknya, lalu membenamkan kepalanya di atas bantal.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara musik setelah menghilangnya tulisan ' _Welcome_ ' pada layar monitornya. Naruto masih bersantai di atas kasur empuknya, namun dengan cepat Naruto segera berlari setelah mendengar bunyi 'ting' atau lebih tepatnya 'tink' pada _speaker_ nya. Setelah duduk di kursi, ia membuka aplikasi pengolah _e-mail_ favoritnya, ' _Mozilla Thunderbird_ '. "Siapa ini? _E-mail_ yang tidak aku kenal..."

' _Naruto, jika kau melihat_ e-mail _ini, segeralah masuk ke dunia virtual. Kau tahu, tadi pagi ada_ emergency update _, isinya di sini:_ www.***** mhr/eu/8-6-32 _. Setelah baca itu, buka ini:_ www.***** mhr/news/1364 _._

 _—Kiba (Orang tertamfan sedunia :P)_ '

"K-Kiba? Dari mana ia tahu _e-mail_ ku? Setahuku... ah! Ternyata _e-mail_ yang aku daftarkan di _Lobby_ adalah yang ini... Mungkin dia melihat _hunter's_ _profile_ ku... lagipula, siapa yang menganggapnya tampan?," ujar Naruto santai, sambil membuka masing-masing _link_ yang Kiba beri.

Setelah terbuka, karena malas berpikir ia membuka _Google Translate_ , lalu memindahkan penjelasannya pada _bar_ yang tertera di sebelah kiri halaman. Tak lama, munculah tulisan berikut pada _bar_ yang berada di sampingnya;

 **[Pembaruan Darurat]**

 **1.** [PENTING!] Kesalahan sistem.  
Terjadi kesalahan sistem yang mengakibatkan penyerap rasa sakit sedikit bertambah. Saat ini para peneliti sedang mencari letak kesalahan yang mengakibatkan gangguan tadi. Namun menurut mereka, game tidak perlu diadakan maintenance dahulu karena itu merupakan hal yang tidak berbahaya. Mereka berkata bahwa rasa sakit yang dialami akan terasa sesuai dengan serangan yang terkena. Jika serangan itu cukup dalam, akan semakin besar pula rasa sakitnya. Mereka berharap para pemain dapat bermain dengan hati-hati.

 **2.** Barang Baru: Pensil Pengganti Nama.  
Barang ini tidak dijual di toko barang atau toko manapun. Satu barang ini diberikan secara gratis untuk mengganti nama pemain yang sebelumnya. Dimulai dari sini, pemain baru akan diberikan sistem program untuk memberi nickname pada karakternya.

 **3.** Kristal, nama pemain, dan waktu respawn.  
Karena jumlah pembunuh pemain yang semakin banyak, akhirnya kristal pemain diperlihatkan di atas kepala untuk berhati-hati terhadapnya. Nama pemain tidak diperlihatkan kecuali bagi pemain yang berteman atau teman guild. Waktu respawn diubah menjadi 10 menit. Pemain dapat memilih untuk menunggunya dalam area terakhirnya, ataupun langsung pulih dengan syarat kembali ke desanya.

 **4.** Dungeon baru.  
Nama: Hutan Yang Hilang.  
Lokasi: Hutan dan Bukit.  
Total Area: 55—

"T-tunggu..." _  
_

"Heh... jadi terjadi kesalahan sistem? Dungeon baru juga ada ya... apa Kiba ingin meminta bantuanku? Heh, mungkin saja...," ujar Naruto sambil berpikir. Kemudian ia membuka _link_ lain yang Kiba beri. Sama seperti sebelumnya, ia menyalin semua penjelasannya pada _Google Translate_. "Lagipula... jika berjumlah lima puluh lima area, akan selesai berapa hari?"

 **[Berita]**

 **[8-6-32]** Dalam pembaruan darurat, telah dibuat dungeon baru bernama ' _The Lost Forest_ '. Hingga kini diketahui 654 pemain memasuki area _The Lost Forest_. Dari total 55 area, sampai di area 8, ada total 487 pemain gugur dalam pertempuran. Tersisa 167 player yang masih ada di dalam _dungeon_ tersebut. Letak _dungeon_ tersebut menguntungkan bagi pemain berdesa Konoha. Karena tak jauh dari area _Forest and Hill_ di sebelah timur desa Konoha. Para pemain menebak bahwa akan ada pintu boss setiap 3 area. Terbukti dengan adanya Yian Kut-Ku di area 3 dan Yian Garuga di area 6. Diperkirakan ada 16 boss dan 1 raja yang belum dikalahkan. Setelah melawan raja, menurut pembaruan disana akan terbuka sebuah tangga ke ruang bawah tanah yang akan menuntun kita menuju— _Baca Selengkapnya..._

 **[7-6-32](Hot)** VRMMORPG Magazine: Seorang karakter bernama Lee telah menemukan dan mendapatkan sebuah _Hidden Stinger_ dari sebuah _Hidden Quest_ yang ia dapatkan. Ia berkata, "Sebenarnya aku melakukannya bersama teman _guild_ -ku. Misi ini juga aku dapatkan dari seorang teman yang kupercayai dan mempercayaiku. Betul, 'kan, Naruto?"

Dari dialognya itu, dapat diketahui langsung bahwa karakter yang ia maksud bernama Naruto. Lee berkata bahwa seharusnya karakter Naruto itulah yang diwawancara, namun ia terlalu cepat menekan tombol _log out_ nya. Setelah dilakukan pengecekan karakter, lusa kemarin ia diketahui telah mendapat julukan ' _the Carnivore Slayer_ '! Tak disangka-sangka, seorang _player_ baru itu telah menemukan _Hidden quest_ —

"Onii- _chan_!"

Gubrak! Suara imut sang adik dari bocah kuning itu menjatuhkan kursi sekaligus Naruto yang sedari tadi mengangkat-angkat sebelah sisinya, tak tahan karena dapat masuk di halaman utama majalah VRMMORPG. Naruto bangkit dari jatuhnya sambil mengusap-usap bagian tubuhnya yang sakit sambil mengerang, " _Ittai_..."

"Ehehe... maaf, onii- _chan_ , aku lupa mengetuk pintu," ujarnya polos. Ia berlari kecil ke arahku, dengan sebuah buku di tangannya.

"Ah... apakah ada masalah lagi dengan tugasmu?" tebak Naruto sambil menjentikkan jarinya. Naruko yang tengah berdiri dia depannya kini hanya menggeleng pelan. "Lalu?"

Naruko memperlihatkan buku berwarna-warni itu pada kakaknya. Naruto yang melihat isi dari buku itu terbinar-binar, sedangkan Naruko tersenyum kecil. Rupanya itu ialah majalah VRMMORPG. "Yap, onii- _chan_ , karaktermu memang sungguh sangat amat jelek. Apalagi ditambah dengan kumis kucing yang tiada bagusnya itu, lalu—"

"Ugh, Naru, bukankah kalimat yang kau ucapkan itu sungguh tidak efektif?" tanya Naruto untuk memberhentikan kalimat yang perlahan menusuk hatinya. Naruko hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku malas harus mengikuti tata bahasa seperti itu," jawab Naruko membuat kakaknya jengkel bukan main. Tapi lihat sisi posotifnya, Naruko menghentikan ocehan tentang kejelekan kakaknya yang sedari tadi ia ungkit. "Lagipula, onii- _chan_ , apa rahasiamu bisa jadi sepopuler ini?"

"Eh... itu... bukankah seharusnya Lee yang menjadi populer?" ujar Naruto ragu. Naruko hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu membuka beberapa halaman yang disana terdapat beberapa sosok seorang karakter. "Ah... rupanya Lee begitu jujur terhadap temannya, bahkan yang baru saja ia temui..."

Naruko hanya tertawa kecil, lalu jemari lentiknya membuka halaman tengah dari majalah itu.

"E-eh?! Senjata tersembunyi lagi?! Apa namanya? Hid-den O-nes. _Hidden Ones_! Kalau begitu aku harus segera main!" teriak Naruto bersemangat setelah mengeja nama dari senjata tersembunyi itu. Senjata tersembunyi yang berada di dalam area baru bernama _The Lost Forest_ itu. Ia tak mau ada orang lain yang mendahuluinya untuk mendapatkan senjata itu. Segera Naruto kirimi Kiba sebuah _e-mail_.

'Jadi?'

Tak lama, akhirnya Kiba pun merespon.

' _Jadi apanya, sialan?! Entah kenapa bocah bernama Sasuke itu tertarik pada Hiddeon Ones ini. Dia meminta bantuan Neji-sensei, dan Tenten-senpai._ '

'Kau tidak membantunya?'

' _Eh... setelah serangan akhir dari Yian Garuga, aku mati... dan sekarang aku sudah bersiap untuk kembali membantu._ '

'Eheheh... omong-omong, bagaimana rasanya ' _pain absorber_ '? :v'

Naruto tertawa ringan, lalu ia meminum segelas air yang ia bawa.

' _Eh, sakit, tau! Coba saja sendiri! (T^T")_ '

Seketika itu, Naruto menyemburkan air yang ia minum. Ia merasa sedikit merinding untuk membantu mereka. Ia mengambil tisu, lalu membersihkan semburan air yang menyembur pada meja bahkan monitornya.

'Oke! Kita mulai bersama, bagaimana?'

' _Bagaimana caranya?_ '

Naruto menepuk dahinya. Ia tahu Kiba pasti sedang memasang wajah polosnya di depan komputer. Naruto membuka aplikasi _video call_. Dengan cepat ia menghubungi Kiba.

"Pffftt... ternyata wajah aslimu seperti itu," ujar Naruto menahan tawa. Kiba hanya bisa _sweat drop_ melihat Naruto yang kini tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kiba menggebrak mejanya, lalu batuk alay. Mendengar batuk tersebut, Naruto berhenti tertawa. "Heheh... baiklah, baik."

" _Sekarang, orang-orang telah mencapai area delapan. Di area selanjutnya, pasti akan ada boss menunggu mereka. Kemungkinan besar, mereka sudah menyelesaikan area delapan, namun, mereka pasti bersiap-siap terlebih dahulu. Hei, Naruto, kau tahu, monster di seluruh area ini adalah boss monster! Secara keseluruhan seperti itu... Aku sempat bersembunyi dari beberapa Velocidrome dan Congalala. Congalala itu menjijikan! Dia mengentutiku! Oh, jangan lupa, mungkin di sana juga terdapat monster Bulldrome..._ ," jelas Kiba panjang lebar. Naruto hanya tertidur kilat di meja selagi Kiba menjelaskan dengan mata tertutup ala profesornya. Kiba yang menyadari hal itu hanya dapat kembali menggebrak meja sambil berteriak, " _Naruto!_ "

Naruto terbangun kaget, lalu menjawab, "A-apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

"Tentu. Kalau begitu ayo...," ujar Kiba mengajak. Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. Lalu bersama-sama mengambil _Nerve Gear_ , kemudian pergi ke kasur masing-masing, rileks, setelah itu berkata, " _LINK START_!"

Yah, Naruko yang sedari tadi terlupakan oleh kakaknya sekarang duduk di kursi Naruto, lalu membuka salah satu akun _social media_ nya. Yah, setidaknya ini adalah kesempatan, karena kapan lagi ia dapat membukanya di komputer, sementara ia sendiri belum mempunyainya?

* * *

 **::** Dragon Slayer **::**

 ** _Disclaimer_** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _Alternative universe_ , _out of character_ , _typo(s)_ (mungkin), _perfect_ Naruto. Terdapat banyak istilah tentang _game_ yang berbau Inggris.

Terinspirasi dari _Sword Art Online_ dan _Monster Hunter._

 **::** _Happy Reading~!_ **::**

* * *

 **[Tuesday, 08/06/32, 14.45 PM - The Lost Forest (** Area 9 **)** **]**

Gypceros. Seekor monster yang terbesar dan terberat diantara _Bird Wyvern_. Yang paling menonjol padanya adalah jengger seperti lampu di atas kepalanya. Ia memiliki ekor merah muda panjang dengan ujung bulat, dan warna kulit biru–abu-abu pada sebagian besar tubuhnya. Ia memiliki kantung racun yang memungkinkan untuk menghasilkan cairan beracun untuk digunakan terhadap penyerang.

Gypceros dapat menggunakan jenggernya untuk menghasilkan cahaya dan memusingkan musuh. Ekor elastisnya dapat memanjang dan digunakan sebagai cambuk. Ia juga bisa meludah tetesan besar racun untuk memabukkan penyerang.

"Sasuke, melompatlah ke belakang!" teriak Neji dari belakangnya. Pluk! Gypceros meludah pada Sasuke. Namun Sasuke dapat menghindarinya karena perintah Neji. "Sasuke, sekarang _roll_ depan!"

Sasuke hanya dapat menuruti perintan Neji, karena ia sedang tak dapat berpikir. Salahnya sendiri karena meminta teman-temannya untuk tidak ikut bertarung. Ia melakukan _roll_ depan, lalu sampailah ia di bagian belakang Gypceros. Ia menusuk bagian bulat dari ekornya dengan _Hidden Stinger_ nya sambil berteriak, "Hyaaa!"

Jleb! HP sang naga kini tinggal satu _bar_. " **Roooaaaaarrr!** "

Ia mengubah pola serangnya. Ia berbalik, lalu meludah tiga kali berturut-turut pada Sasuke sebagai langkah awal pola serang barunya. Dua ludah berhasil Sasuke hindari, namun tidak dengan yang ketiga. Ia terkena _damage_ kecil juga _status poisoned_. HP Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit berkurang karena _status_ nya. Tenten yang berada di garis belakang bersama Neji, Lee, dan Shino segera membuatkan sebuah _antidote_ untuk Sasuke dengan menggunakan bahan _antidote herb_ dan _blue mushroom_. Dengan cepat ia memberikannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menyia-nyiakan waktunya. Ia membuka _menu_ , lalu meminum _antidote_ yang Tenten berikan. Seketika itu, HP Sasuke berhenti berkurang karena _status poisoned_ nya yang telah hilang. Gypceros berdiri diam, lalu membunyikan jengger pada paruhnya, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan melepaskan kilatan yang menyilaukan.

Kini Sasuke terkena _status confused_. Terlihat beberapa bintang memutari kepalanya. Tak lupa gerakan badannya yang memutar akibat pusing. Gypceros memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan tiga kali mematuk Sasuke. Memang, _damage_ yang dihasilkan tidak seberapa, namun ia berhasil merampas _Knight's Lance_ milik Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke frustasi dalam keadaannya yang sekarang. Yaitu dengan posisi terjatuh dengan kepala yang berputar. HP Sasuke menguning karenanya.

Gypceros berlari menyusuri area itu, mengayunkan kepalanya dari kiri ke kanan sambil meludah racun dan memukul segala sesuatu di jalan. Sasuke yang telah berhenti dari _status confused_ nya menghindar beberapa kali, lalu meminum sabuah _potion_ yang ia keluarkan dari _menu_ nya. Sasuke mendekati bagian samping sang naga, lalu menghunuskan beberapa serangan padanya. HP Gypceros menguning. Namun saat itulah, Gypceros berputar 180 derajat. Membuat Sasuke terkena kibasan ekornya. HP Sasuke kembali menguning.

Sasuke tidak peduli akan HPnya. Ia dan sang naga terus saling menyerang, hingga HP Sasuke memerah dan sang naga mati. Semuanya bertepuk tangan karena kehebatan Sasuke melawan naga itu sendirian. Ia memasang wajah heran karena tidak keluarnya hologram yang memperlihatkan berapa besar EXP yang ia dapat. Neji yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya sekarang terkejut. "Sasuke, berhati-hatilah! Dia berpura-pura mati!"

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Neji segera meminum beberapa _potion_ , dan ternyata dugaan Neji benar, sang naga kembali bangun dengan HP setengah bar. Untungnya, sebelum sang naga terbang, Sasuke berhasil menghunuskan tombaknya. Kali ini ia benar-benar mati.

Prok, prok, prok! Suara tepuk tangan terdengar dari balik Neji, Tenten, Lee, dan Shino. Rupanya mereka adalah Naruto yang sedang menaikki Iodrome bernama Shiro dan Kiba yang juga sedang menaikki Velocidrome bernama Sora. Hmph... sepertinya kedua monster itu telah jinak. "Wuuhuh! Tadi itu keren, Sasuke!"

Mereka yang sedang berada di baris depan tersenyum, lalu semuanya berkumpul. Tenten sedikit jongkok menatap peliharaan milik Kiba. Ia tersenyum, lalu berkata, "hei, Kiba... dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Eh? Uh... tadi kami sempat melawan beberapa kawanannya. Aku iri melihat Naruto sedari tadi menaikki si Merah ini. Jadi aku meminjam _tranquil bomb_ nya, lalu menangkap Sora," jelas Kiba dengan bangganya. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal. Membuatnya terkesan ' _kul_ '. Lee dengan cepat memikirkan elemen skill apa yang akan ia gunakan, sementara Tenten dengan ragunya mengusap si Biru Tua itu, setelahnya ia tersenyum.

"Lalu... bagaimana kau menjinakkannya?" tanya Tenten belum puas. Masih dalam kesannya yang sok ' _kul_ ', Kiba menutup mata ala profesor. Membuat Tenten sedikit mual melihat tingkah lakunya.

"Kalau tentang menjinakkan... aku serahkan pada _the_ _Carnivore Slayer_!" teriak Kiba dengan bangganya. Bletak! Tenten melompat, lalu memukul kepala kiba hingga membuatnya terjatuh dari peliharaanya. Semuanya tertawa melihat hal itu. "O-ouch... aduh... kau tahu, sekarang ini sedang terjadi kesalahan sistem pada _pain absorber_... kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

"Heh... aku melakukannya karena kau menyebalkan. Sudah bergaya, membuatku mual, ujung-ujungnya semua dilakukan Naruto...," ujar Tenten protes. Setetes keringat muncul dari pelipis Naruto. Kiba bangkit dari jatuhnya, lalu tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"'Ujung-ujungnya dilakukan Naruto'? Jika kalimat itu dicerna... berarti julukanmu adalah _the Carnivore Slayer_ , benar?" tanya Lee dengan mata berbinar-binar sambi melakukan beberapa gerakan gaje. Naruto kembali _sweat drop_. Ia hanya mengangguk. "Woooh! Hei, Naruto, menurutku itu lebih keren daripada punya Sasuke, tauk. Jika kita bertemu di dunia nyata, pastikan kau memberiku beberapa tanda tangan, Oke?"

Semua yang mendengarnya hanya bisa _sweat drop_ , terlebih lagi Sasuke, karena ia dijadikan korban dalam percakapan mereka. Naruto menepuk pundak Lee sambil tertawa lalu berkata, "Ehehe... baiklah, baiklah."

"Omong-omong, Naruto. Kenapa kau tidak menaikki Tiggy?" tanya Neji. Kiba yang tidak mengerti menatap Naruto tajam, dengan harapan Naruto akan memberinya penjelasan. Naruto yang menyadari reaksi Kiba hanya memasang wajah senyum terpaksa.

"Ah... uh... _item_ itu belum bisa dipakai, karena mungkin saja dapat menguras HPku. Jadi kurasa aku harus menyimpannya lebih lama," ujar Naruto dilengkapi sedikit 'bumbu'. Mereka yang mengerti hanya mengangguk untuk mengatasi rasa kecurigaan Kiba. Jangan sampai mereka bertarung seperti kemarin untuk memenuhi keinginan Kiba.

"Tiggy? _Item_ apa itu?" tanya Kiba penasaran. Naruto yang _sweat drop_ hanya bisa tersenyum palsu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ada apa? Apakah itu _item_ langka?"

"Ah, sudahlah... tidak usah dipikirkan... Lebih baik kita—"

"Haaah!? Kalian telah menyelesaikannya?!" suara teriakan seorang ber _armor_ merah memotong perkataan Naruto. Serentak Naruto dan dan kawan-kawan menatap ke sumber suara. Disana terlihat sekelompok orang yang baru memasuki area dengan berbagai ekspresi. Tak percaya, marah, kesal, campur aduk, dan lain-lain. "Hei kalian! Beraninya kalian mendahului kami! Sekarang, berikanlah semua _item_ yang kalian peroleh dari _boss monster_ tadi!"

"Tidak, bisa. Itu usahaku sendiri. Salah kalian malah bersantai-santai di area delapan," ujar Sasuke dengan tampang _kul_ nya. Seluruh anggota dari kelompok itu menggeram. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu, kita bertarung! Persiapkan formasi!" teriak ketua kelompok itu. Dengan serentak pasukan berperisai maju ke baris depan mereka. Beberapa pemanah mundur beberapa langkah, bersiap untuk memanah. "Serang!"

Puluhan anak panah bermacam-macam _skill_ meluncur mengarah pada Sasuke. Naruto mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke bertahan dengan perisainya, sementara Naruto menebas beberapa anak panah dengan _skill dual blade_ nya. "I-ini tidak mungkin..."

"Naruto, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Lee dari belakangnya. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Lee.

"Kau ingat latihanku menebas pecahan es di gua waktu itu?" balik tanya Naruto. Sring... pikirannya kembali ke masa lalu. Seketika itu, Lee mengangguk sambil tersenyum karena ia telah mendapatkan semua jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan. "Kalau begitu, kalian pergilah. Aku telah terlanjur menjadi _player killer_..."

"Sudahlah, _dobe_ , ikut saja dengan mereka," ujar Sasuke _sok kul_. Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke, membuatnya terjatuh. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kadang ada suatu hal yang hanya bisa diselesaikan dengan pertarungan, bodoh. Lagipula, aku tidak akan mati semudah itu."

Semuanya tersenyum, lalu pergi ke area berikutnya, sementara Naruto dan Sasuke menetap untuk melawan mereka. "Sial... mereka mencoba mendahului kita lagi. _Ganners_! _Faiyer_!"

Sekali lagi, bermacam-macam _skill_ keluar dari _light bowgun_ , _heavy bowgun_ , dan juga _bow_ dari para _Gunner_. Sementara _duo Blademaster_ yang mereka lawan sibuk menghindarinya. Jika dipikir-pikir, Naruto mengalami keuntungan besar, karena dengan menghancurkan anak panah yang mendekat, _skill point_ -nya akan bertambah. Apalagi jika yang ia hancurkan itu ratusan anak panah...

" _Bledmasters_ , _ettek_!" ujar sang pemimpin memberikan komandonya yang _sok Inggris_. Pasukan yang menempatkan perisai di depan membukanya. Sesaat setelah itu, puluhan _Blademaster_ maju berniat untuk menyerang salah dua dari _guild_ bernama _KAMI_ itu. Namun tidak dengan sang pemimpin. Ia malah bersantai di bawah lindungan pohon di balik para _Gunner_. Yah... lebih tepatnya ia bersembunyi.

Trank, trank! Suara gesekan antar senjata terjadi pada para _Blademaster_. Sementara para _Gunner_ tak dapat melakukan apapun, karena pasukan berpedang dari kelompoknya menghalangi sasaran.

" _Dobe_ , melompatlah!" teriak Sasuke. Mereka kini telah dikepung. Utara, selatan, barat, dan timur, tak lupa kiri, kanan, depan, juga belakang. Yang jelas, itu semua merupakan kata yang bertujuan sama. Naruto yang mendengar Sasuke segera melompat tinggi. " _Frozen burst_!"

Dengan memfokuskan _skill_ esnya, Sasuke menancapkan _Hidden Stinger_ nya pada tanah. Boom! Creeeck! Suara ledakan terdengar keras oleh para pasukan. Diiringi tanah yang perlahan membeku, kini mulai merambat memperluas daerah bekunya. Membekukan puluhan pasukan yang mengepung atau mengelilinginya. Tak termasuk Naruto, yang kali ini ia memfokuskan _skill_ listriknya di udara sambil berteriak, "Kali ini giliranku, _teme_! Melompat!"

" _Lightning zap_!" teriak Naruto setelah Sasuke yang berhasil mencabut _lance_ nya melompat. Dengan cara yang sama dengan Sasuke, ia menancapkan _dual blade_ nya pada es yang dibuat oleh Sasuke. Bzzzt! Listrik itu menyambar seluruh jangkauan yang terkena serangan es Sasuke. Semuanya mati, membuat Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi _super_ _player killer_ yaitu berkristalkan merah. Namun tidak ada satupun penyesalan dalam diri mereka berdua. Mereka menikmati saat yang menyenangkan seperti ini, sampai mereka lupa jika terjadi kerusakan _pain absorber_. Segera Naruto menunduk meminta maaf, terkecuali Sasuke. Ia dingin. "Omong-omong, Sasuke, maaf aku meniru _skill_ mu."

"Sudahlah, lagipula tadi itu kombinasi yang bagus," ujar Sasuke santai, tak peduli masih ada beberapa _player_ yang menatapnya dengan penuh amarah. Sasuke membuka menu, dan menaikkan _skill_ esnya. Begitu juga Naruto yang tadi tersenyum, sekarang ia menaikkan _skill_ listrik dan anginnya. "Ayo."

 _We are mada weak_

 _Kui sae nante iranai_

 _Donna risshi osu wo hayakumo_

 _Kaze ga ii dake no hanashitara_

 _Kakehiki to sayou ga muhai izanau_

 _Umare naoshita inochi da tanoshimu sa_

 _Jibun dake wo jibun shinjiteiru_ —

"T-tunggu! Kenapa malah ada reff _opening_ dari anime _No Game No Life_ yang nyasar?!" teriak Naruto terkejut sebelum ia menyadari ada hologram aktif yang bersembunyi di balik Sasuke. Sasuke melirik pada Naruto. "Eh?"

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak protes. Aku tidak punya lagu lain. Membelinya saja, ini cukup menguras kantongku. Juga... entah kenapa penduduk Konoha itu tak bersikap baik padaku. Yah, mereka terus menyerangku secara bersamaan. Mungkin itulah risiko yang kuperoleh akibat menjadi _missing hunter_ ," ujar Sasuke sedikit membentak. Sudah dipastikan, mungkin ia iri terhadap barang berbunyi hasil rampasan perang milik Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Kali ini ia tahu Sasuke bertempat asalkan desa Konoha, bukan yang lain. "Anggap saja ini hiburan, agar kita tidak bosan selama pertarungan yang memuakkan ini..."

Syuuut... sebuah anak panah ber _skill_ angin melesat mengarah pada Sasuke. Seolah anak panah tadi menjadi komando, puluhan anak panah lainnya mengikuti dengan _skill_ yang berbeda-beda. Tak lupa para _Blademaster_ yang maju menghunuskan pedangnya juga terhadap Sasuke. Naruto beruntung tak ada yang mengincarnya. Namun, " _teme_ , kau panah, aku pedang."

Naruto dengan terpaksa mengangguk, demi keselamatan temannya, ia bersiap melaksanakan perintah dari Sasuke.

Treng, treng, treng, treng! Berpuluh-puluh suara gesekan senjata –baik pedang ataupun panah– berulang kali terdengar. Sungguh memekakan telinga, namun dilihat dari sisi positifnya, itu dapat menaikkan _skill point_. Kira-kira ada 60 pemain menyerang _duo Blademaster_ itu. Total 80, karena telah mati kurang lebih 20 pemain. Dengan 25 _Gunner_ dan 35 _Blademaster_. Ditambah satu pemimpin yang sedang bersembunyi, bersama tiga pemain juru masak yang juga bersembunyi di sampingnya.

"Naruto, awas!" teriak Sasuke memecah lamunan Naruto. Tak sempat menghindar, lengannya terkena _skill_ angin dari salah satu anak panah yang ditembakkan mereka. Zraaash! Lengan kiri Naruto terputus, membuatnya merasakan rasa sakit yang harus ia tahan. Kini tinggal satu tangan yang dapat Naruto gunakan. "Naruto, pergilah, biar aku saja yang hadapi ini."

"Tidak mau! Sasuke, sekaranglah saatnya aku akan menunjukkan padamu, kemampuan bermain pedangku," ujar Naruto teguh pada pendiriannya. Naruto membuat kuda-kuda, bersiap untuk memotong –bukan hanya lengan dari– bagian tubuh para _Gunner_ itu. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya, ia sudah menyerah untuk menghalang Naruto. Lagipula, ia sendiri sedang dikepung, mencoba bertahan dari puluhan senjata yang ingin melukainya.

Naruto berjongkok sedikit, lebih tepatnya seperti posisi duduk, namun kaki kanannya ia buka dengan lebar. Ia menyimpan salah satu _blade_ pada mulutnya. Bzzzt... bunyi suara listrik terdengar dari pedang yang Naruto pegang. Sekarang pedang itu telah diselimuti oleh aliran listrik. Ia berlari, dengan satu pedangnya. Ia gunakan _stat speed_ nya yang lumayan besar untuk menambah kecepatannya. Sungguh cepat, membuat tanah yang ia pijak mengeluarkan asap. Para _Gunner_ mempersiapkan senjatanya, membuat Naruto bersembunyi pada asap yang ia buat dekat pohon. "Hei, hei, hei... setelah apa yang ia katakan, apa pantas melarikan diri? Sungguh mema—"

" _Lightning slash_!" teriak Naruto keras memotong ucapan _player_ itu. Player itu melihat ke sumber suara. Ia terkejut melihat Naruto sedang melompat turun dari sebuah pohon sambil mengayunkan pedang ke arahnya. Zrasssh! Tempat itu kini mulai berasap, bukan karena Naruto yang menggunakan kembali _stat speed_ nya, namun karena pertarungan yang begitu sengit.

Di tempat lain, Sasuke sibuk menghalangi menggunakan perisai pada senjata yang ingin melukainya. Untungnya ia sempat menambahkan _stat agility_ beberapa jam lalu. Bersamaan dengan suara musik yang ber _volume_ penuh, pemimpin dari para _Blademaster_ dari pihak lawan itu berteriak, "percuma saja. Sekarang, kita serang dia bersama-sama!"

"Hn. Bukan ide yang buruk. Kalau begitu, coba saja...," ujar Sasuke tenang, namun masih ada sedikit raut wajah kekhawatiran di wajahnya. Pasukan dari pihak lawan mengangguk.

"Serang!"

 **::**

 **[Tuesday, 08/06/32, 15.50 PM - The Lost Forest (** Area 12 **)** **]**

Sepasang naga yang ganas. Itulah yang sedang mereka hadapi sekarang. Lebih tepatnya, duo naga itu bernama Rathalos dan Rathian. "Kiba, menghindarlah!"

Bugh! Tak sempat menghindar, Kiba terkena serangan salah satu dari mereka. "Sudah kubilang, jangan naiki Sora! Itu menghambat pergerakanmu! Lagipula, Sora akan mati jika dibiarkan ikut bertarung..."

Rathalos merupakan naga yang besar, _wyverns_ berkaki dua yang berduri. Tak lupa kulit lapis baja menutupi tubuh mereka. Kulit luar mereka memiliki warna lebih terang dan lebih hidup daripada pasangan mereka, yaitu Rathian. Terutama warna merah cerah, dengan tanda hitam yang menandainya. Seperti Rathian, Rathalos memiliki kantung api yang digunakan untuk menghasilkan bara api yang mematikan dari mulut mereka. Cakar yang terdapat pada kaki mereka sangat beracun, dan diketahui dapat menimbulkan luka gas beracun mematikan pada mangsa yang lebih besar. Selain itu, ekor tebal nan panjang mereka memiliki bulatan berduri berat di ujungnya. Membran sayap Rathalos memiliki pola hiasan yang mungkin digunakan untuk menarik pasangan potensial.

Rathalos adalah ahli naga penerbang, dan dengan demikian mereka rentan terhadap berburu dari langit. Dengan meluncurkan kejutan serangan udara, mereka dapat menimbulkan luka beracun dengan cakar mereka atau membakar mangsanya dengan proyektil berapi. Di tanah, Rathalos tetap lawan yang tangguh. Dengan menggunakan kaki mereka yang kuat, mereka bisa mengejar mangsa dari kejauhan atau menimbulkan kerusakan tumpul dengan ekor mereka. Pada jarak cukup dekat, mereka dikenal sering menggunakan gigi yang tajam untuk menggigit musuh mereka.

Sedangkan Rathian, penampilannya sama, namun ukuran tubuhnya sedikit lebih kecil dari Rathian. Kulitnya berwarna kusam dan lebih _kalem_ , dan rahang bawahnya memiliki duri lumayan panjang, disebut juga bagian dagu lonjakan. Punggung atas dan ujung sayap yang ditutupi bulu seperti lumut tidak semencolok Rathalos. Ekornya juga tidak memiliki duri, itu membuat kemampuannya untuk meracuni musuh terjadi ketika kontak saja. Kemampuannya dengan Rathalos pun hanya berbeda sedikit.

Baiklah, kembali ke pertarungan, Tenten menaiki sebuah akar, menuju pada dataran yang lebih tinggi. Di sana, ia mulai memanah si betina, yaitu Rathian dengan anak panah dilapisi pelindung tornado. Jleb! Anak panah itu menusuk tepat pada pipinya. " **Roooaaaaarrr!** "

HPnya berkurang, menjadi tinggal satu bar. Kali ini si betina dalam keadaan ' _rage mode_ '. Tentunya ia mengubah pola serangnya. Sementara sang jantan masih mempunyai empat dari lima bar HP. Sepertinya perhatian mereka tertuju pada Rathian terlebih dahulu.

Tidak mau kalah, Rathian menyemburkan sebuah bola api pada Tenten. Bola api itu dibalas dengan _dart tornado_ Tenten. Namun berbeda, kali ini yang dilihatnya adalah _triple dart tornado_. Yap, sepertinya Tenten langsung menembakkan tiga anak panah sekaligus. Tentunya hal itu mustahil jika tidak ada bantuan sistem yang bernama ' _aim circle_ '. _System program_ yang memungkinkan seseorang melihat arah tembakan.

Bola api itu hancur, lalu dilewati _triple_ _dart tornado_ lagi dari depannya, yang kini telah mengenai Rathian. Untungnya hanya satu serangan yang mengenainya karena ia sempat melakukan _double back flip_. Sepertinya ia akan sering melakukannya saat sedang dalam ' _rage mode_ '.

Bruk! Rathian telah mendarat. Tak disangka, ekornya mengenai Lee yang tengah meluncurkan serangannya pada Rathalos. Lee mendapat _status poisoned_. Segera Tenten membuka _menu_ dan mengambil _antidote herb_ dan _blue mushroom_ , lalu membuat sebuah _antidote_ , kemudian memberikannya pada Lee.

Setelah meminum _antidote_ yang diberikan Tenten, Lee mendorong ekor Rathian yang menindihnya, kemudian memukul bulatan yang ada pada ekornya dengan _hammer_ nya. Bulatan itu hancur, menjadi serpihan kecil-kecil. Rathian berbalik, lalu melompat dan terbang, kamudian melakukan aerial bite pada Lee. Serangannya meleset. Hal ini disebabkan karena Lee yang telah melakukan _roll_ depan. Lee melompat ke tubuh bagian belakang Rathian, kemudian memukul dengan _skill_ nya. Diiringi dengan beberapa _triple dart tornado_ , _skill dart tornado_ yang Tenten kembangkan.

Sementara itu, Rathalos menghindar dari serangan Neji, Kiba, dan Shino dengan cara _back flip_ , lalu terbang ke arah Lee dan melakukan _aerial bite_. Lee menghindar dengan melompat ke balakang, membuat gigitan Rathalos mengenai Rathian. Tak lama, HP Rathian memerah, kemudian mati.

Kali ini musuh kita hanya Rathalos seekor. Dengan HP masih tiga bar, Rathalos yang masih dalam keadaan terbang melakukan _aerial roar_. Membuat Neji, Tenten, Lee, dan juga Shino menutup telinganya karena suaranya yang benar-benar tak enak untuk didengar. Rathalos mendarat sambil mengeluarkan bola api dari mulutnya, mengarah pada Neji. Karena suaranya yang masih terngiang, ia tak dapat menghindarinya. Seketika itu, HPnya langsung memerah. Setelah tersadar dari suara 'merdu' sang naga, segera Neji meminum _max potion_ dan melakukan serangan balasan setelah ia menyerang temannya dengan lembut. Ya, ia menyerang temannya untuk menyadarkan mereka dari suara sang naga. "Lee, Shino!"

"Hmph!" deham kedua orang yang Neji panggil bersamaan. Seakan mengerti, mereka yang bersenjatakan berat pergi ke samping sang naga. Dengan Lee di sebelah kiri, Shino di sebelah kanan, dan Neji dari depan sang naga. Setibanya di sana, Neji melakukan _uppercut_ dengan _greatsword_ nya, sementara Lee memukul bagian perut sang naga. Shino hanya memfokuskan _skill_ _dark_ di bagian ujung _hunting horn_ nya, membuatnya berbentuk lengkungan lancip dengan sisi yang tajam seperti sabit (bisa disebut _reaper_ / _sickle_ ). Ia menunduk, lalu menghunuskan _hunting horn_ nya berkali-kali pada perut sang naga sambil berteriak, " _Dark grip_!"

Lee tak mau kalah. Kali ini menggunakan _original skill_ buatannya, tak seperti _charged spin attack_ nya yang sebenarnya meniru _skill_ Naruto. Setelah ia menambahkan skill tanah sebelum pertarungan ini.

" _Chaos breaker_!" teriak Lee keras, di samping bermunculannya cahaya coklat yang menyelimuti senjatanya. Neji pun tak kalah dengan menggunakan _skill poison fang attack_ nya. Tak lupa, Tenten pun membantu mereka dengan memanah bagian ekor sang naga. Sang naga terkepung, tak dapat terbang karena sayapnya terus diserang oleh Lee dan Shino. Sang naga hanya terus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya, menjatuhkan mereka yang menyerangnya dari jarak dekat. Namun, mereka tak menyerah meski HP mereka terus-menerus terkuras.

Akhirnya, tanpa memakan waktu lama –juga tanpa membiarkan Rathalos mengubah pola serang– mereka dapat membunuh sang naga. Tenten melompat, lalu mendekati mereka, seraya berkata, " _Yatta_! Entah bagaimanapun, kita berhasil lagi!"

" _Yosha_! Tadi itu benar-benar sangat luar biasa! Aku tak menyangka tubuh naga itu akan dihiasi beraneka ragam cahaya yang menyatu...," ujar Lee senang. Sangat senang. Semuanya hanya tertawa sambil mengeluarkan _max potion_ mereka masing-masing, karena HP mereka yang telah memerah. Tentu saja Tenten juga, karena ia belum sempat memulihkan HPnya setelah beberapa serangan Rathian yang mengenainya.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, kita ini memang nekad, ya... Jika Neji tidak bangkit secepat itu dan menghajar wajahnya, mungkin saja dia akan meraung, membuat kita menutup telinga, lalu melakukan _tail spin_. Dengan serangan itu, kalian bisa langsung mati dalam sekejap," jelas Tenten sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Semuanya terlihat berpikir, kemudian mereka mengangguk setuju. "Omong-omong, apa yang sekarang dilakukan mereka berdua, ya?"

"Mereka? Oh... maksudmu _the Cold-Blooded Carnivore Slayer_ itu, ya?" tanya Lee sambil menampakkan senyuman yang menyilaukan. Menggenggam kedua telapak tangannya di samping wajahnya. Tenten mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seakan mengerti dengan julukan itu. Yah, julukan itu memang sudah familiar di telinga mereka. Lee yang masih memancarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan dari gigi putihnya berkata, "mungkin mereka sedang bersenang-senang. Atau bahkan telah mati karena terlalu senang. Tapi percayalah, mereka tak akan mati secepat itu. Tapi mungkin saja, karena terlalu senang, mereka tidak fokus, jadi mereka mati. Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir, jika aku yang melawan sekumpulan _player_ itu, aku akan mati dalam sekejap."

Berbagai pemikiran muncul di benak Lee, membuat semuanya hanya _sweat drop_. "Itu dia! APA?! LAGI-LAGI MEREKA MELAKUKANNYA!"

Suara keras itu terdengar keras dari balik bolongan pohon yang tumbang itu. Jika dilihat-lihat, pohon itu mirip seperti gua, besar dan juga dapat orang-orang pijak di dalamnya. Mereka yang sedang bersenda gurau terkejut, lalu menghadap ke arah datangnya suara. Rupanya mereka. Hati mereka gelisah, terus memikirkan hidup-matinya _the Cold-Blooded Carnivore Slayer_. Namun keterkejutan itu tak bertahan lama setelah mereka mendapati sedikit sekali jumlah kelompok itu dibandingkan yang sebelumnya.

"Cih... sebenarnya mereka ini siapa?!" teriak sang _leader_ pada wakil dan para _member_ nya. Tak lama, si wakil maju ke baris depan, menghadap sang _leader_ setelah ia mendapat penjelasan dari seorang _member_.

" _Gomenasai_ , _president_ , mereka diketahui anggota dari _guild_ bernama _KAMI_. Dari penjelasan salah satu _member_ kita yang tidak mengikuti ekspedisi hari Minggu, mereka memenangkan sebuah _event guild tournament_ dengan telak. Bahkan, mereka baru membuat _guild_ itu pada hari sebelumnya," jelas si wakil kepada sang _leader_ dengan formalnya. Sang _leader_ sedikit terkejut, namun ia dapat menyembunyikan ekspresinya itu.

"Kalau begitu, siapa _leader_ dari _guild_ mereka?" ujar sang _leader_. Si wakil dengan gesitnya membuka _menu_ dari _guild KAMI_ , lalu melihat-lihat informasi berupa tulisan ataupun foto-foto –termasuk _screenshot_ milik Tenten– yang tertera di sana. _Guild KAMI_ yang sedari tadi diselidiki hanya bersantai. Kiba dan Lee bersandar pada sebuah batu besar, Tenten mengajarkan _skill_ memasaknya pada Shino, dan Neji hanya diam memperhatikan sambil menutup matanya. "Bagaimana, kau menemukannya?"

"Tentu, _president_ , di sini tertulis, _leader_ nya bernama Naruto, orang berambut kuning yang tadi kita lawan," jelas si wakil. Sesaat kemudian, ia memanggil seorang _member_ nya yang tadi menjadi saksi, lalu ia menyuruhnya membeberkan semua informasi yang ia tahu mengenai mereka.

" _Ehem_... walaupun _Guild KAMI_ tidak memiliki anggota sebanyak _guild_ kita, kudengar kali ini mereka sedang naik daun, _president_. Mereka memiliki dua orang _player killer_ , yang kini telah menjadi _super player killer_. Mereka itulah lawan kita tadi. Salah satu dari mereka mempunyai julukan _the Cold-Blooded Knight_ , dan yang satunya lagi adalah _the Carnivore Slayer_. Julukan _Carnivore Slayer_ itu tidaklah mudah di dapatkan jika anda mengingat kembali pengalaman ekspedisi kita di area _Desert_. Yah, anda tahu sendiri bahwa tadi itu mereka mengalah, bukan menyerah, apalagi kalah, _president_ ," jelas sang _member_ dengan tampang seriusnya. Jika dilihat kembali, _member_ itu adalah salah satu dari tiga juru masak di _guild_ tersebut.

Sang _leader_ berpikir setelah ia mendapat penjelasan dari _member_ nya itu. Tak lama, ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu, di saat ia melakukan ekspedisi bersama para _member_ nya ke area _Desert_. Yah, ia tahu persis saat dirinya mati ditelan oleh Chepadrome. Sungguh mengerikan. Tak lama, ia membuyarkan lamunannya, lalu memikirkan kejadian sebelumnya... detik-detik terakhir kematian _the Cold-Blooded Carnivore Slayer_.

 **::**

 _"Ugh... percuma, kita kehabisan stamina. Naruto, aku minta_ well-done steak _mu. Akan kuganti jika ada waktu...," ujar Sasuke sambil duduk bersandar pada pohon di samping Naruto –yang juga bersandar– dan di depan mereka terdapat beberapa orang yang telah siap mengeksekusi mereka. Sambil tersenyum, Naruto membuka_ menu _nya. Namun, tangannya seperti magnet, akan meleset jika medannya sama. "Ada apa?"_

 _Pasukan itu bersiap. Sedangkan Naruto dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal karena lelah, dengan lirihnya ia berkata, "sudahlah, hentikan lagumu, lalu dengarkanlah ini. Lagipula, mereka itu sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Jadi... kita harus memberikan mereka hadiah, bukan? Hadiah berupa kemenangan..."_

 _Naruto berkata dengan mantap, sambil memutar sebuah lagu yang ia beli, diambil dari_ ending _anime_ SAO II _._

Machiakari terashita nigiyaka na waraigoeto

Rojiura no ashiato

Tsutaetai omoi wa doredake todoitandarou

Itsumo furimuite tashikameru

Itsudatte mayowazu kimi wa kitto donna boku mo

Oikakete kureru kara

Jitto mitsumeta kimi no hitomi nii

Utsutta boku ga ikita shirushii

Nandomo togiresou na kodou

Tsuyoku tsuyoku narashita

Kyou o koete mitainda yo...

 _Entah kenapa, ia benar-benar bodoh dalam memilih lagu. Ia benar-benar memilih lagu yang menyedihkan, seakan-akan itu adalah perpisahan terakhirnya. Beberapa_ player _lebay mencucurkan air matanya, karena menganggap ini adalah drama Korea yang sungguh sangat— Ah... lupakan, mereka menganggap salah satu dari duo Blademasters itu adalah seorang wanita. Ah... sungguh kisah cinta yang mengharukan._

 _Tak lama, ajal pun menjemput mereka. Dengan diwakili si wakil_ leader _yang menebaskan_ sword _nya. Mungkin ada diantara kalian bertanya-tanya, kenapa harus dia? Jawabannya sudah jelas, karena sang_ leader _hanya bersantai di balik para pemanah._

 **::**

"Ya, mereka mati karena mengalah," ujar sang _leader_ setelah kembali ke masa lalu(?). Si wakil hanya mengangguk, diikuti oleh para _member_ nya, tak sadar _guild KAMI_ memperhatikan (maksudnya mendengarkan) _flashback_ nya. _Leader_ itu mengambil pedangnya, lalu bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya untuk menyerang _guild KAMI_ seraya berteriak, "kalau begitu persiapkan kuda-kuda! Kali ini kita tidak boleh membiarkan mereka menang dengan mengalah!"

Hening. Hanya terdengar bunyi gema dari teriakan sang _leader_.

Tap, tap, tap... suara langkah kaki dari salah dua _member_ nya memecah keheningan. "Shikamaru, Temari, apa yang akan kalian lakukan!? Sudah kubilah untuk diam dan memasak makanan di baris belakang!"

Sungguh terkejutnya _guild KAMI_ mendapati mereka berjalan ke arahnya, dan yang lebih mengejutkan, mereka bertanya-tanya 'kenapa mereka bergabung dengan _guild_? Bukankah mereka bilang hidup tanpa perang, layaknya kenyataan?'. Setelah sampai di barisan _KAMI_ , Shikamaru berbalik, diikuti dengan Temari. Kemudian Shikamaru berkata, "percuma saja. Kau tak akan bisa menghentikan kami. Aku tahu kuda-kudamu itu hanya topeng untuk menyemangati para _member_ mu! Lagipula, kau seharusnya memerintahkan mereka untuk bertarung secara sportif. Bukan dengan mencuri _item_ dan _point_ milik _player_ lain akibat keterdahuluan mereka. Lebih parahnya lagi, kau mengambilnya untuk kepentingan dirimu sendiri!"

Glek! Sang _leader_ hanya dapat menelan ludah melihat anggukan dari para _member_ nya.

"Itu benar"

"Ya, kenapa aku tidak menyadari hal itu?"

"Hmph... dia menipu kita..."

"Shikamaru, Temari! Kemarilah, atau aku akan mengeluarkan kalian dari _guild_ ku!" ancam sang _leader_. Ia mengangkat pedangnya, mengarahkannya pada Shikamaru. Tapi tetap, Shikamaru masih bersikap tenang.

"Itu percuma, karena kami sendiri telah mengundurkan diri," ujar Temari angkat bicara. Ia mewakili Shikamaru. Sang _leader_ hanya mendecih kesal karena mendengar ucapannya. Ditambah lagi, ia melihat satu-persatu _member_ nya mengundurkan diri dan bergabung dengan barisan _guild KAMI_. Tak lama, setelah berpikir, wakilnya pun mengikuti mereka. Tak disangka, wakilnya itu menuntun sisa _member_ nya sampai habis. Kini mereka benar-benar menghancurkan martabat _guild rank C_ itu dalam sekejap. Tapi tentunya tidak semua _member_ nya mengundurkan diri. Masih ada puluhan _member_ yang mati dibunuh Sasuke dan Naruto belum mengundurkan diri. "Jadi bagaimana? Kalah atau menyerah?"

"Cih..."

Samar-samar, terdengar suara _Song of Resurrection_ dari atas pohon-tumbang-mirip-gua itu. "Hai... apa kalian merindukan kami?"

"Wooo! Naruto, Sasuke! Akhirnya _the Cold-Blooded Carnivore Slayer_ datang juga!"

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

A/N: Ma'aaaaaaaaaaf! Ini benar-benar salah saya... saya tidak sadar hari. Saya terlalu sibuk dengan _game_ baru. \\(T^T)/ Tapi akhirnya, chapter ini dipublish juga, 'kan? Maaf, ya kalau kurang memuaskan.

Untuk review, maaf _chapter_ sebelumnya belum sempat dibalas. Jadi saya akan membalasnya di sini...

 **iqbal** makasih dukungannya, maaf ya apdetnya kelamaan... tapi kayaknya tanggal apdetnya nggak nentu, deh. Maaf ya... (T^T) **| Playerkiller** pastinya, dong. :) **| rikkudo sama** iya, makasih reviewnya. Kalau tentang guild PK, saya juga sempat berpikir seperti itu, tapi kali ini bukan saat yang tepat... :) **| Marvell569** iya, makasih dukungannya. **| H** makasih reviewnya. Pair? Saya tidak tahu, tapi rencananya saya akan membuat sekuel bergenre roman. :v **| zino17** iya, akan saya usahakan sebisa mungkin. :) Tapi kalau senjata maaf ya, akan saya jadikan begini; Neji( _Greatsword_ ), Hinata( _Longsword_ ; nanti pas sekuel kalau bisa), Kiba( _Sword_ ), Naruto( _Dual Blade_ ), Lee( _Hammer_ ), Shino( _Hunting Horn_ ), Sasuke( _Lance_ ), Naruko( _Gunlance_ ; bareng sama Hinata), Tenten( _Bow_ ). **| gedesandyyasa** iya, maaf. Soalnya chapter kemarin itu lagi buru-buru. :v **| Neko Twins Kagamine** kalau pair yang bukan berarti roman sih mungkin ada... :) **| Ryuuclaw99** makasih buat supportnya. **| muhammad.** makasih... akan saya usahakan. **| ilhan** akan saya usahakan. **| arihyosi arisa** iya, makasih dukungannya. :)

Dan sekian... kalau kurang jelas, bisa PM saya. :v

 _Okay, see you soon!_ \\(^3^)/


	7. Special: Days Without Senpai (Naruto

"Hey, Saskeh."

"Wut?"

"Kudengar Authornya kembali. Apa itu benar?"

"Peduli amat."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOT—** Ehem. **STORY**

* * *

Entah berapa tahun, bulan, dan hari, waktu telah berhenti. Membiarkan satu peristiwa tak terganti. Namun, kini semua kembali. Jam berputar kembali, air menetes kembali, angin berhembus kembali. Siang malam silih berganti, menghasilkan berbagai peristiwa yang tak kuanggap rugi. Aku bertanya dalam hati, adakah yang selalu menanti? Kuharap ya.

Aku terbangun dari kasurku. Imajinasi tak mengiringi, inspirasi tak kutemui. Hanya kehangatan dalam selimut yang kurasai. Dalam hati kubertanya kembali, adakah yang selalu menanti?

Aku bangkit dari kasurku, melihat kalender kecil di atas mejaku. 2 Februari 2017. Apa yang akan kuhadapi? Aku bersiap. Sekolah sudah menanti, tak dapat kukhianati. Aku mengerti.

Dari jauh, kulihat laptop hitam yang dulu selalu kubawa pergi. Kenangan menghiasi. Apa aku dapat seperti dulu lagi?

Kudengar bisikan pelan dalam hati. Suara yang sudah lama kunanti.

"Yo! Lama tidak bertemu!" Ah, rupanya dia. Seorang karakter di dalam anime yang sewaktu kecil selalu kutonton. Akankah aku dapat sepertinya? Seorang ninja yang bertarung demi orang lain. Diam-diam aku buat sebuah petualangan rahasia untuknya. Tentunya, di dalam laptop hitam yang dulu selalu kubawa pergi itu.

Sepulang sekolah, berbisiklah kembali ia padaku, "Aku menantikannya."

Kubuka laptop hitamku itu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali. Langsung saja kuketik sebuah alamat yang dulu sempat mengubah diriku. Tak lama, sampailah aku pada sebuah web. Sebuah web, di mana banyak petualangan menanti untuk dibaca. Sebuah web, di mana banyak masalah yang menanti untuk diselesaikan. Begitu pula dengan masalah yang kumiliki.

Dari masalah tersebut, kulihat berbagai kata yang menghiasinya.

 _gan lama bener ente updatnya, ane sampai jamuran nih nunggu cerita ente. Yah tapi tak apalah, capter ini juga cukup memuaskan, untuk ksealahan penulisan dan typo sepertinya sudah tidak ada. Oh ya ane mau berisaran untuk guild kami jangan buat terlalu besar seperti khink of blod yg guildnya terlalu besar, buat aja yang tidak terlalu besar ataupun kecil, tetapi memiliki kekuatan yang besar. Dan ane nyaranin untuk julukan anggotanya adalah the goldden army karena emas adalah lambang kemuliaan. Sekian reviw dari ane, tetap semangat gan._

 _Sebenernya ceritanya bagus, tapi judulnya berbeda dengan isinya. Dragon Slayer atau Carnivor Slayer_

 _saran lagu buat pertarungan Naruto..._  
 _\- -O (hiphop version)_

 _wuooh lanjut_

 _bagus senpai lanjutkan karyamu_

 _kalo menurut ane sih naruko nya pegang Lbg ato ngga Hbg aja, bantuin tenten di belakang, pokok nya sekian lanjutkan thor_

 _apa nanti ada karakter hinata dan sakura_

 _lanjut,,,_

 _chapnya seru desu nyaw :3_

 _Sekarang guild kami level dan rank berapa?_

 _lanjut terus kan thor.?_

 _Lanjut broo... :D_

 _Lanjut_

 _Hahahaha thor lu kejem amat sama si leader yang tadi, gila udah dibantai sama di khianati eh si duo killer malah masih hidup. Tapi ceritanya keren meski ada beberapa kata yang berantakan tapi it's ok lah idenya bagus antimainstream ok segini aja review nya tetap semangat nulisnya dan ditunggu kelanjutan ficnya_

 _Lanjut author, Up-date ( maaf kalau saya egois saya hanya anak berumur 11 tahun)_

Melihat tulisan-tulisan tersebut, aku tertawa pelan. Rasanya bagai dekat dengan mereka, meskipun aku tak tahu siapa mereka.

 _Ohayou senpai 0_  
 _saya reader baru... Maaf juga baru review sekarang._

 _Awalnya saya agak ragu pas pertama lihat judulnya, takut narutonya bakalan overstrong kek di ff lainnya (maaf kalo ada yg tersinggung.), tapi pas baca ... Wow pikir saya :D_

 _Emang sih narutonya cepet banget kuat. Padahal dia masih newbie -_-) tapi saya udah pernah main MH sih. Emg lvl gak terlalu berpengaruh, yg penting pinter mainnya aja. (di game aja sistem lvl gak ada xD)_

 _Cuman pas saat-saat genting kek lawan tigrex dan lawan hampir 80 org nih saya agak kecewa senpai O.O_

 _terlalu berlebihan di narutonya, lagian ini kan game berbasisi rpg. Jadi pengalaman bakalan jadi pembeda player satu dengan lainnya. Nah, disini kan naruto 'masih beberapa hari' main MHR. Rasanya agak mustahil dah dia ngalahin belasan player 'yang lebih pengalaman' dengan mudahnya._

 _Saran saya sih senpai. Mau di terima alhamdulillah, di tolak juga gpp. O.o_  
 _coba jangan terlalu bikin char naruto 'wah' banget biar char yang lain bisa kelihatan. Soalnya kebanyakan disini naruto itu kek pahlawan yang datang di saat-saat terakhir (namanya juga tokoh utama.), jadi char lainnya redup. Cuman naruto yang bercahaya, sementara temennya cuman kek tokoh sampingan._

 _Kan mau bikin guild hebat? Harusnya tiap member punya keahlian yang emg bisa di sebut ahli dan bisa di andalkan pas saat-saat tertentu. Pujian jgn terlalu fokus ke naruto sendiri, itu namanya pilih kasih :o_

 _sampe kasihan saya ma sasuke, udah hampir bunuh boss... Malah di ambil sama naruto T.T_

 _mungkin itu aja. Maaf kalo agak menyinggung dan semerawut tulisannya, saya ngetik di hp._

 _Akhir kata, saya suka banget ama ide senpai. Lanjutkan ya \\\\(0)/_

Melihat tulisan panjang seperti itu, aku diam. Bukan karena membencinya, tetapi menyukainya. Mengetahui bahwa ada orang yang memerhatikan entah kenapa membuatku berdebar. Perasaan seperti ini tak dapat kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Aku yakin, yang lain, yang sama sepertiku pun pasti pernah merasakannya; Dorongan-dorongan keinginan. Ya, semangat.

Sudah lama tak kurasakan rasa rindu ini. Sebuah web yang tak asing lagi. Tata letak dan tema darinya. Beserta font default-nya, Verdana. Tak lupa sebuah tulisan yang sewaktu dulu mendorongku, ' _unleash your imagination_ '.

Dalam pikiran, hening tercipta. Akankah kau kembali berperan, di dalam cerita yang kucipta? Jawabannya ada pada diriku, yang tlah lama ragu. Janji yang menunggu tuk ditepati, seharusnya tak kukhianati. Malulah aku pada diriku, jika kuberikan janji-janji palsu.

Seketika, aku bulatkan tekadku. Kuperintahkan diriku, melanjutkan tujuanku. Akan kuciptakan akhir yang pantas bagi Naruto, calon Dragon Slayer.

Aku melakukan persiapan. Kubaca kembali file yang kusimpan dalam folder FanFiction selama beberapa waktu. Aku buat sebuah _storyboard_ agar lebih mudah, dan agar aku tak kehilangan arah (lagi). Setelah kudapatkan tujuanku kembali, barulah kuketik alamat web itu.

Loading...

Loading...

Loading...

Ah. Internet Positif...

* * *

 **:: Dragon Slayer ::**

 **:: Special Chapter:** Days Without Senpai (Naruto's POV) **::**

 ** _Disclaimer_ : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

 ** _Warning_** **:** _Alternative universe_ , _out of character_ , _typo(s)_ (mungkin), _perfect_ Naruto. Terdapat banyak istilah _game_ yang berbahasa Inggris.

Terinspirasi dari _Sword Art Online_ dan _Monster Hunter._

 **::** _Happy Reading~!_ **::**

* * *

"Hah, mati lagi, ya..."

Hening. Tak ada satu pun suara yang menggangguku. _Nerve Gear_ masih menutupi kepalaku. Tak ada niat bagiku untuk melepaskannya karena sekarang ini, aku sedang _pewe_. Hmph... meskipun bantal yang kugunakan tidak terpakai karena helm ini menghalangi, badanku masih dapat merasakan empuknya kasur yang kutiduri. Namun, aku harus berhati-hati karena sebelum log in tadi siang, aku sempat mengganti sprei kasurku dengan yang baru kubeli kemarin. Aku takut ada bekas cairan yang kukeluarkan lewat mulut secara tak sengaja lalu mengenai sprei baruku. Meskipun aku memakai helm, tentu ada kemungkinan bahwa air liur yang kukeluarkan dapat mengenai spreiku secara langsung.

Yah, aku hanya khawatir tubuhku dapat bergerak meskipun aku sedang dalam _full dive_ — Ah, juga karena aku tidak ingin spreiku bau jigong. Motif spreinya sebenarya kekanak-kanakan, yaitu motif sebuah kartun berjudul Horray Katty dengan warna merah muda mendominasi, sehingga membuatku tak tertarik. Namun, pada kotak sprei itu tertulis, 'Halus, lembut, pas di hati'. Oleh karena itu, aku tertarik untuk membelinya. Hmph... sekarang aku mengerti kebenaran kotak sprei itu. _Good job_ , produsen sprei! Tunggu, ini kenapa malah promosi?

 **::**

 **[Monday, -/-/-, 06.15 AM - Namikaze Residence]**

" _Kriiiii~ng!_ " Ah. Bunyi itu lagi. Aku membuka mataku sesaat, lalu menutupnya kembali, kemudian menguap selama delapan detik. Kumatikan alarm di _handphone_ -ku dengan keadaan setengah sadar. Sejak kemarin, aku semakin jatuh cinta pada kasurku. Rasanya aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan _nya_. _Ia_ telah memberiku banyak kehangatan. Kelembutan _nya_ terasa sangat nyaman saat bersentuhan dengan tubuhku. Aku juga tak melupakan jasa selimut. _Ia_ terus melindungiku sepanjang malam dari udara yang dapat membuatku kedinginan. Ada beberapa kemungkinan semua itu terasa nyaman. Dua diantaranya mungkin karena kemarin aku sedang dalam kondisi mengantuk atau aku baru menyadari bahwa itu terasa nyaman.

Ah, kurasa ini sudah pagi. Aku baru menyadari alarm yang kusetel telah berbunyi. Aku membuka mata, lalu bangkit ke posisi duduk selonjor, kemudian membuka selimut. Aku mengambil _handphone_ -ku. Di sana tertera empat angka, yaitu 0, 0, 3, dan 6. Bila diurutkan berdasarkan yang kulihat, akan nampak angka 0630 dengan titik yang memisahkan angka 06 dengan 30. Setengah tujuh. Saat itu, aku terdiam. Pikiranku kembali. Delapan jam yang lalu, tepatnya. Setengah sebelas malam. Kuingat saat itu aku sedang semangat berburu hingga tak memikirkan waktu. Saat itu aku lupa bahwa besok hari Senin. Setelah lewat beberapa jam, aku _log out_ dengan keadaan mengantuk. Aku pun tak mengetahui bahwa alarm yang kusetel terlambat dua jam. Yah, biasanya aku bangun dengan alami pada jam setengah lima. Ah, lupakan. Sudah tak ada waktu lagi.

Aku segera bersiap-siap, lalu berangkat ke sekolah dengan berlari terburu-buru. Adikku, Naruko sepertinya sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu.

 **::**

 **[Monday, -/-/-, 06.44.59 AM - Shiranatsu Gakuen]**

Tak lama berlari, sampailah aku di sekolah, Shiranatsu Gakuen. Gerbangnya masih terbuka. Hah… aku selamat, terbayar oleh berkeringat. Aku segera masuk ke kelas, lalu pergi ke lapangan untuk bersiap upacara.

Pada saat upacara berlangsung, aku melihatnya. Lagi. Seorang lelaki berambut panjang, berbicara di depan semuanya. Ketua OSIS Konoha Gakuen, Hyuuga Neji- _senpai_. Wah… aku melihatnya di sekolah baru dua kali. Biasanya yang berada di sana adalah Tenten- _senpai_ , selaku wakil ketua OSIS. Selain itu, aku pun mulai curiga bahwa ada hubungan yang terjalin di antara mereka.

Ketua OSIS Konoha Gakuen merupakan orang yang populer. Hanya orang yang memiliki keberuntungan tinggilah yang akan mendapatkan sebuah kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Neji- _senpai_. Yah, berbicara padanya sih, semua orang pun bisa. Tetapi, tidak semua orang dapat mendapatkan balasan dari perkataan yang mereka lontarkan. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku merupakan orang yang super untung. Pertama kalinya aku berbicara pada Neji- _senpai_ adalah ketika aku belum memainkan MHR. Saat itu, ia meminta tolong padaku untuk menggantikannya presentasi pada kegiatan yang ia selenggarakan. Namun, aku menolaknya karena aku sedang sibuk. Ya, saat itu aku sibuk bermain MMORPG. Kalau saja waktu itu aku tahu bahwa kemungkinan untuk berbicara dengannya adalah kurang dari 5 persen, permintaannya akan aku terima tanpa ragu. Namun, siapa sangka ia malah mendatangiku kembali di dalam game, _Monster Hunter Reborn_. Aku langsung menyadarinya saat ia berbicara padaku. Karena itulah aku memanggilnya _senpai_.

Ah, saat bertemu dengan Tenten- _senpai_ di dalam MHR juga aku merasa tidak asing. Namun, saat itu aku tidak menyadarinya begitu saja. Sepertinya aku baru menyadarinya saat kami berkumpul. Tidak, bukan. Aku menyadarinya saat kami akan melakukan _guild war_. Benar juga. Tanpa sadar aku memanggilnya _senpai_. Kalau tidak salah, Shino juga memanggilnya senpai. Mungkinkah dia juniornya Tenten-senpai sewaktu dulu? Atau mungkin, dia satu sekolah denganku?

Tak ada gunanya melamunkan hal itu. Kali ini, seperti biasa rangkaian kalimat yang diucapkan Neji- _senpai_ membangkitkan semangat. Namun, angin apa yang membuatnya berbicara di depan semua? Mungkinkah akan ada acara penting yang diadakan oleh OSIS?

Saat aku sadar dari lamunan, semua bertepuk tangan. Apa ada yang aku lewatkan? Sudahlah, mungkin itu hanya penutup.

"Naruto, PR dari Hatake- _sensei_ sudah kau kerjakan?" tanya temanku, Sakura setibanya di kelas. Aku berbalik, menatapnya, lalu mengangguk sambil berdeham. Sakura merupakan teman dekatku sejak SMP, karena itu, kami cukup akrab hingga saling memanggil dengan nama depan. Entah kenapa, ia selalu berada di kelas yang sama denganku. Jika di rumah aku mengurung diri, berbincang dengan teman dunia virtual, di sini aku bersama dengan Sakura. Mungkin orang-orang mengira hubungan kami itu spesial. Namun, tidak. Baik Sakura dan aku tidak menyimpan perasaan yang seperti mereka pikirkan. Benar sekali. Aku sudah memastikannya sejak naik ke kelas 2.

Saat itu, mulai beredar rumor aneh tentangku dan Sakura. Yah, tak aneh sih. Dia orang yang baik, meski kadang memarahiku. Dia orang yang pandai bersosialisasi, meski ia pernah bertengkar denganku. Dia juga orang yang pintar, meski kadang melirik-lirik lembar kerjaku saat praktik. Selain itu parasnya rupawan, tak heran banyak pemuda menyukainya. Ah, _Riajuu_...

Rumor itu beredar cepat, berkat kepopuleran Sakura. Aku tak tahan akan hal itu, sehingga aku memastikan hal itu padanya. Tak ragu aku katakan apakah dia memiliki perasaan padaku. Aku juga menjelaskan aku tak memiliki perasaan khusus padanya. Saat itu ia menyuruhku untuk tidak memedulikan rumor itu, karena itulah aku tak memedulikannya. Aku tetap seperti ini hingga sekarang.

Terhanyut dalam lamunan, Sakura menepuk tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Kalau begitu, pinjamkan aku. Kumohon!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Ah, tidak seperti biasanya. Akulah yang sesekali meminjam PRnya, meskipun hanya untuk menyamakan.

Aku mengambil buku di dalam tasku, lalu memberikannya kepada Sakura. "Tetapi tumben sekali, ya. Tidak biasanya kau belum selesai…."

Sakura hanya sedikit tertawa. Ia menyalin pekerjaanku sambil menjelaskan, "Yah… itu karena akhir-akhir ini aku disibukkan oleh tugas-tugas lain."

"Tugas lain? Tugas seperti apa? Kau tak pernah mengatakannya padaku. Apa kau tidak memercayaiku?"

"Hmmm… tugas yang paling menyulitkanku adalah… oh! Soal dispensasi yang tadi Hyuuga- _senpai_ katakan. Tunggu dulu, rasanya kau berbicara seperti kekasihku. Hentikan," ujarnya sambil terus menulis. Bukannya melambat karena kuajak berbincang, tangannya malah lebih cepat. Hebat sekali…

"Oh, maaf. Saat Neji— Ehem. Saat Hyuuga- _senpai_ berbicara, aku melamun. Jadi, dispensasi mengenai apa?" tanyaku semakin penasaran. Aku terus memerhatikannya. Mengobrol dengan perempuan memang menyenangkan rasanya. Entah kenapa, mereka selalu mempunyai topik untuk dibicarakan. Tak ada habis setiap harinya. _Myth or Fact_? Entahlah.

"Mulai besok akan ada kegiatan yang diselenggarakan di Kuro selama seminggu penuh. Karena mendadak, sekolah tidak sempat menyeleksi siswa yang akan diikutsertakan pada kegiatan tersebut. Hasilnya, sekolah langsung saja menunjuk OSIS," jelas Sakura. Ia menghembus napas panjang. Hal ini pasti sulit baginya, mengingat dia adalah salah satu anggota OSIS. Terlebih lagi, Kuro, ya? Kurofuyu Gakuen, tepatnya. Rival sekolah kami, Shiranatsu. Semoga saja ia tidak dibully di kandang lawan.

"Hanya kau seorang, kah?" tanyaku sambil menopang pipiku dengan tangan di atas meja. Sakura menggeleng pelan. Tunggu dulu. Apa itu artinya—

"Ketua OSIS dan wakilnya?!" tanyaku sedikit keras. Sakura terkejut.

"Ada apa? Tentu saja mereka ikut. Sudah diumumkan bukan?" ujar Sakura sambil tertawa. Ia menutup buku di depannya, lalu memberikannya padaku. "Nih. Terima kasih, ya."

"Y-ya, sama-sama." Ujarku sambil menerima bukuku kembali. Rupanya Sakura menyelesaikannya pada waktu yang tepat, karena ia selesai tepat sebelum Hatake- _sensei_ masuk ke ruang kelas.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai pelajarannya."

 **::**

 **[Monday, -/-/-, 09.30 AM - Shiranatsu Gakuen** **(** Canteen **)]**

Neji- _senpai_ dan Tenten- _senpai_ akan pergi besok. Terlebih lagi, seminggu penuh. Mereka tak pernah membicarakan hal itu sebelumnya. Apa yang akan terjadi pada _guild_? Mereka adalah pusat kegiatan _guild_ , yang menentukan tujuan-tujuan yang akan dicapai _guild_. Lagipula, mengapa tidak mereka katakan hal ini lebih awal?!

"Pagi, Naruto."

"Ah, iya. Pagi," ucapku tanpa menghiraukan siapa yang menyapaku. Pikiranku hanya terfokus pada mereka, Neji-senpai dan Tenten-senpai. Jika mereka pergi, kekuatan guild akan berkurang puluhan persen. Belum lagi anggota yang lain. Jika kegiatan yang diadakan adalah kegiatan setingkat provinsi, mungkinkah anggota yang lain juga akan mengikutinya? Uh... seperti Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, dan Lee. Tunggu... Kiba dan Shino kukira adalah siswa di sekolah ini. Apakah benar? Kebetulan macam apa ini?

"Naruto?"

Jika benar mereka bersekolah di sini, mungkin mereka tidak akan ikut pada kegiatan itu, karena bukan anggota OSIS. Aku ingin menemui mereka, tetapi aku tak tahu mereka ada di mana. Yang terpenting, kami tidak memiliki tujuan apapun saat ini. Mungkinkah aku harus menetapkan tujuan 'bertambah kuat'? Atau 'beli markas'? Ataukah ' _guild rank up_ '? Hmm, boleh juga. Akan kutargetkan rank 1000 besar saat mereka tidak ada.

"Hoi, Naruto?"

Sekarang aku harus menyusun formasi— Tidak. Pertama-tama aku harus menghubungi anggota _guild_ lainnya, mengabarkan bahwa daya tempur _guild_ KAMI akan berkurang selama seminggu. Ah! Bagaimana jika Neji- _senpai_ dan Tenten- _senpai_ membawa _Nerve Gear_ mereka ke— Ah, kurasa tidak akan. Pada kegiatan yang diadakan selama seminggu penuh, mungkin mereka tak akan ada waktu untuk bermain _game_.

"Naruto!?"

Kalau begitu, mungkin aku harus menyiapkan formasi yang cocok apabila Neji- _senpai_ dan Tenten- _senpai_ tidak ada. Setelah itu, akan kuadakan latihan melawan monster. Akan lebih beruntung jika ada naga yang keluar. Jika kurasa sudah pas, maka kami akan melakukan _guild war_! Tunggu. Sepertinya tidak usah bertanding melawan monster. Pergerakan mereka dibatasi oleh program, tidak dapat berkembang, sedangkan jika melawan _player_ , pergerakan mereka akan sulit terbaca. Hal ini jelas lebih efektif dipakai untuk latihan. Kalau begitu, langsung saja kuarah _guild war_. Benar juga, jika menang pada _guild war_ , kami akan mendapatkan banyak keuntungan. Selain mendapat peringkat yang lebih tinggi, _guild_ pun akan mendapatkan hadiah uang, sehingga kami dapat membeli bangunan _guild_ untuk markas kami. Hah! Benar-benar sempurna. Apa dengan ini aku dapat menjadi ahli strategi?

"Hoi, Naruto!?"

Mungkinkah ini yang disebut sekali dayung, dua— Ehem, tiga pulau terlampaui. Pulau pertama adalah kekuatan. Dengan berlatih melawan player lain, _guild_ KAMI akan menjadi lebih kuat karena memiliki banyak pengalaman. Pulau kedua adalah kehormatan. Dengan melakukan _guild war_ , _rank guild_ tentu saja akan naik. Pulau ketiga adalah kediaman. Uang yang didapat dari kemenangan _guild war_ akan dibelikan bangunan untuk _guild_. Dengan begini, rencanaku sempurna.

Saat aku sadar, Neji- _senpai_ dan Tenten- _senpai_ sedang duduk di depanku, di meja yang sama denganku, menyeruput teh hijau dalam gelas yang ia pegang. A. Mereka. Di depanku. Menatapku. Melihatku. Memerhatikanku.

"Pagi, senpai," kubuka percakapan antara kami.

"Oh, Naruto. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan pagi-pagi seperti ini hingga tak menyahut panggilan _senpai_ -mu?" tanya Tenten- _senpai_ dengan nada merendahkan. Ugh... ia marah.

"Maaf, aku sedang memikirkan kalian."

"Oh, begitu? Romantis sekali," ujar Tenten- _senpai_ santai.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku, bukan, Neji— Ehem. Hyuuga- _senpai_?"

Neji- _senpai_ berhenti meneguk tehnya, lalu menaruh gelasnya di meja. "Kukira kau akan melakukan sesuatu. Benar, bukan?"

Ah, seperti biasa. Ia bijak. Mendengar percakapan kami, Tenten-senpai menyipitkan kedua matanya. Ia kebingungan. Aku menjawab pertanyaan Neji-senpai, "Oh, sudah kuduga. Tentu saja. Malah sudah kusiapkan. Tantangan seperti ini mudah untukku, Hyuuga-senpai. Kuharap aku dapat membuatmu puas."

Pandangan anatara kami semakin menajam. Seringai di antara kami juga semakin terlihat. Perang dingin kami dimulai di sini, tanpa melibatkan Tenten- _senpai_.

"Oh, sungguh rasa percaya diri yang tinggi. Aku harap dapat melihatnya," ujar Neji-senpai sambil menyerutput kembali tehnya.

Aku membalasnya dengan serangkaian kata, "Tenang saja. Kekuatan, kehormatan, dan kediaman akan kuraih dengan satu komando pamungkas."

"Kau yakin akan begitu, Naruto? Kita juga memiliki siswa Kurofuyu, lho," ujar Neji-senpai sambil menyeringai. Aku hanya bisa diam. Apa itu artinya? Siapa? Kiba? Kurasa dia di sini. Shino? Aku juga menyangkanya di sini. Mungkinkah Lee? Atau Sasuke? Sial, gertakannya benar-benar menakutkan.

"Kalau begitu, aku menantikan hasilnya, _Leader_ ," ujar Neji-senpai lalu pergi bersama Tenten-senpai yang kebingungan. Mungkin ia bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang kami bicarakan. Ah, aku kalah dalam perang dingin ini. Seperti yang kuharapkan dari Neji- _senpai_ , dia hebat sekali.

Aku memerhatikan sekelilingku. Ah, gawat. Berapa menit yang kuhabiskan dengan senior-senior populer tadi hingga semuanya memandangiku?!

 **::**

 **[Monday, -/-/-, 14.05 PM - Namikaze Residence]**

"Aku pulang~!"

Mendapatkan ucapan selamat datang kembali merupakan salah satu impianku yang telah dipenuhi oleh Naru. Seperti sekarang. Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki. Cepat sekali, sepertinya ia sedang berlari. Mendengarnya saja membuatku ingin tertawa. Apalagi saat-saat di mana ia kelelahan karena turun dari lantai tiga, kamarnya. Yah, rumah kami memang besar.

"Seh... lamath... dah... tangh... kembah... lih!"

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakannya, lho. Aku tidak apa," ujarku sambil tersenyum. "Omong-omong, staminamu lemah sekali... kau sudah makan dengan teratur, kan? Pastikan berolahraga setiap minggunya."

"Tidak ada masalah. Selain itu, aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi."

"Ah! Tolong lupakan hal itu. Sudah kubilang, bukan?" ujarku sambil menaruh sepatu pada rak sepatu di samping pintu, lalu mencubit pipi Naru.

"Haha... iya, iya," ujarnya sambil tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan langsung ke kamar. Kau sudah makan, bukan?" tanyaku sambil berjalan ke lantai tiga, yang juga merupakan kamarku. Naru mengangguk sambil mengikutiku.

"Buru-buru sekali. VR lagi, ya?" tanya Naru sambil cemberut. Aku yakin ia habiskan setiap harinya dalam keheningan karena aku berada dalam dunia virtual. Kenapa aku baru memikirkannya sekarang, ya?

Aku mengelus kepalanya. "Iya, tapi kali ini aku tidak akan melakukan _full dive_."

"Benarkah?! Kalau begitu, bisakah kita gunakan ruang keluarga? Tidak masalah, kan? Atau... mungkinkah kau membutuhkan komputer, Onii- _chan_?" tanya Naru. Ia terhenti. Wajar saja, sudah lama ruang keluarga di lantai dua rumah kami tidak digunakan. Hanya dilewati setiap harinya.

"Kau tunggu saja... Dengan laptop pun aku bisa."

Setelah berganti pakaian, aku segera turun ke lantai dua sambil membawa sebuah laptop. Di sana sudah terlihat Naru yang tertawa menonton anime di televisi. Ah... rasanya nostalgia. Sudah berapa lama televisi itu tak dinyalakan? Aku hanya menonton lewat komputer.

"Naru, kenapa kau tidak menabung untuk membeli Nerve Gear agar dapat bermain bersamaku?" tanyaku sambil duduk di sofa, lalu membuka laptop, kemudian menyalakannya.

Naru menatapku, lalu berkata, "Sudah kulakukan. Namun untuk membeli AmuSphere pada bulan Desember nanti. Karena itulah aku harus bersabar."

"Oh! Anak baik!"

"Onii- _chan_ , sepertinya kau terlalu menganggapku anak kecil," ujar Naru cemberut. Tak lama ia melanjutkan, "Aku tak yakin Onii-chan ingat kelas berapa aku sekarang."

Aku terkejut. "Tentu tidak, Naru! Kau sudah kelas tiga SMP, bukan? Namun, di mataku kau tetaplah anak kecil."

"Ucapan Onii- _chan_ mirip seperti orang tua yang membesarkan anaknya. Ah... apa ini daughter zone?" Naru mendekatiku, lalu bertanya, "Lalu... apa yang sedang kau kerjakan, Onii- _chan_?"

Aku memperlihatkan profil _guild_ KAMI pada Naru, lalu berkata, "Ini _guild_ -ku. Mulai besok, aku ditantang oleh seniorku untuk melakukan sesuatu pada _guild_. Jadi, aku sedang menyiapkan rencananya."

"Begitukah? Merepotkan, ya? Tunggu... nama macam apa ini? _xX—KAMI—Xx_? Sungguh kekanak-kanakan. Mengapa pakai XX?"

Ah. Aku tidak bisa bilang. Itu semua ulah Neji-senpai. Sebenarnya aku pun ingin mengganti nama itu. Seperti... Golden Army atau Silver Troops. Bisa juga Black Knight atau White Emperor. Tunggu, sepertinya yang kusebutkan malah mirip seperti julukan. Ah, sudahlah. Aku akan minta izin Neji-senpai untuk mengganti namanya nanti. Apa yang Naru tanyakan hanya kujawab dengan, "Entahlah..."

"Heh... Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Onii- _chan_?"

"Mungkin aku akan berperang dengan _guild_ lain."

"Perang, ya? Ah... padahal aku ingin melihat Onii- _chan_ menggunakan pedang," keluhnya sambil menghembuskan napas, menutup matanya.

"Aku menggunakannya seperti biasa, lho. Kau sudah tahu, kan?"

"Ya, tapi Onii- _chan_ selalu dikalahkan oleh Jiraiya Ojii- _chan_ , bukan?"

Aku diam. Itu benar. Setiap kali aku mengunjungi rumah Jiji, ia selalu menantangku untuk bertarung. Lebih parahnya lagi, ia menggunakan tombak yang pada umumnya lebih unggul daripada pedang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Namun, berkat hal itulah aku mendapat pengalaman berpedang. Awalnya aku tidak tahu untuk apa Jiji mengajariku teknik berpedang. Namun, kurasa kini aku dapat memanfaatkannya untuk bertarung di dunia virtual.

"Kalau begitu, mudah, kan? Untuk apa kau repot-repot mengurusinya, Onii-chan?" tanya Naru sambil mengangkat kakinya ke atas sofa. Ia memeluk kakinya. Kepalanya bersandar pada lututnya.

Aku mengangguk, mengiyakannya. "Saat ini aku hanya sedang mengumpulkan informasi. Kalau soal formasi, kami pasti akan mengetahuinya setelah bertemu mu— Ah."

Sebuah pop-up keluar. Di sana terdapat sebuah pesan dari Kiba.

' _Naruto, mau log in kapan? Aku menunggumu..._ '

Ah, dia lagi. Haruskah kubalas? Jika kubalas, mungkin ia malah akan cerewet... Ya sudahlah.

'Ntar, lagi sibuk. Jangan ganggu.'

Semoga dengan pesan ini, ia tak akan banyak bicara. Kuharap. Namun, sepertinya malah berefek sebaliknya.

' _Wih, ada yang sibuk... Sibuk ngapain? Naruto no kuse ni._ '

' _Ah, mungkinkah kau tak sedang berada di rumah? Ha! Mungkinkah kau sedang kencan dengan Haruno-san?_ '

' _Oh, atau mungkin kau sedang bingung memikirkan nasib guild karena kepergian Neji-sensei dan Tenten-senpai?_ '

Ugh... kurasa kita benar-benar bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Aku yakin ia mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi. Baguslah, aku tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi padanya.

'Sehubungan dengan itu, Kiba. Kita akan melakukan guild war besok, sepulang sekolah. Kabari yang lain.'

' _Guild war? Besok? Mendadak sekali. Yah, apa boleh buat. Lagipula, tujuan kita sebelumnya sudah tercapai._ '

'Akan kuberikan info mengenai rencanaku nanti malam lewat surel. Hari ini aku tak akan log in.'

' _Oke..._ '

Dengan ini, kami hanya harus menunggu waktu tiba. Jika semuanya berjalan lancar, entah apa yang akan dikatakan Neji-senpai, tetapi—

 **::**

 **::| Dragon Slayer |::**

 **::**

 **[Tuesday, -/-/-, 14.30 PM - Hidden Leaf Village]**

"— Kenapa hanya ada kita berdua, Kiba?! Kukira kau sudah mengundang semuanya!" teriakku kencang. Kiba yang mendengarnya langsung menunduk, meminta maaf padaku.

"Maafkan aku! Aku sudah menghubungi semuanya, tapi..." Ia terhenti. Ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu menatapku dengan serius.

"Tapi apa?"

"Seperti yang kau tahu, Neji-sensei dan Tenten-senpai sedang ada kegiatan di Kurofuyu Gakuen. Namun, dari kegiatan itu, aku tak menyangka Sasuke, Lee, dan Shino pun mengikuti—"

"APPAAAAAAAAAAA?!" Tak menunggu Kiba menyelesaikan kalimatnya, langsung saja aku berteriak sekencang mungkin. Ia kaget bukan main hingga melompat menjauhiku. Jadi inikah yang dimaksud Neji- _senpai_ tentang siswa Kurofuyu itu? Tak kusangka ada tiga orang di sana. Bahkan Shino, yang kukira siswa satu sekolah denganku ternyata bersekolah di Kurofuyu. Jika aku melakukan _guild war_ , itu namanya bukan pertarungan, tapi pembantaian! Cih, jika hanya dua orang dalam satu _guild_ , apa yang dapat kuubah?

"Na, Naru—"

"APA?!" Aku berteriak lagi. Aku yakin dia pasti ketakutan.

"Ha, haruskah kita menyewa _player_?" tanyanya sambil mendekatiku kembali.

"Eh?"

 **::**

"Yah, tak kusangka di game ini ada seorang pembunuh bayaran. Aku masih harus belajar banyak, rupanya," ujarku dengan santai. Di sampingku ada Kiba dan tiga pembunuh bayaran. Meskipun mereka hanya PK dengan kristal oranye, tak sepertiku. Kristal milikku jauh lebih indah. Saat para pembunuh bayaran itu melihatnya, langsung saja mereka membantu kami tanpa meminta bayaran satu keping Gold pun. Ah, rasanya aku menjadi seperti seorang _cheater_.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Naruto? Kau benar-benar menyewa mereka," ujar Kiba lesu. Sepertinya ia menjadi tak semangat dalam melakukan _guild war_. Yah, peraturannya sederhana. Aku menyuruh pembunuh bayaran itu masuk _guild_ , lalu melakukan _guild war_ , kemudian menendang mereka keluar _guild_. Kiba mendekat, lalu berbisik, "Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan? Sepenting itukah _guild war_ hingga kita harus menyewa PK?"

"Tenang saja, mereka hanya PK ampas. Tidak berbahaya... Selain itu, aku tidak akan mundur dari tantangan Neji- _senpai_ ," bisikku pada Kiba.

Tak lama berjalan, sampailah kami di arena. Langsung saja aku menekan ' _Quick Match_ ' pada meja pendaftaran hingga keluar sebuah tulisan di samping nama _guild_ kami. Akatsuki.

"AKATSUKI KAU BILANG?!" teriak Kiba sangat keras. Entah kenapa, rasanya nyawaku terancam. Aku hanya mengangguk perlahan. Mendengar teriakan Kiba, tiga PK yang aku sewa sepertinya mendadak keluar dari _guild_. Kini hanya tinggal aku dan Kiba. Gawat. "Hah... kau menyeretku ke dalam kekacauan ini, Naruto. KENAPA KAU MENANTANG GUILD PK RANK SSS?!"

"S, WOI, RANK S! SSS CUMA MITOS!"

"PEDULI AMAT, NARUTO!"

"Maaf."

"MAAF?! SETELAH SEMUA YANG TERJADI?!" KIBA TERIAK-TERIAK! AH! TOLONG AKU! AKU INGIN PULANG! NARU, JEMPUT AKU, KUMOHON!

"Oh, jadi kalian _guild_ KAMI, ya?" tanya orang dari belakangku. Aku berbalik, mendapati dua orang _player_ berkristal merah mendekatiku.

Tunggu dulu... motif dalam pakaian mereka itu... "HA, HA, HAKATSUKEEH!"

"Akastuki. Untuk _guild_ rank D, sepertinya kalian cukup berani untuk menantang kami hanya dengan dua orang. Tidakkah kalian meremehkan kami?" ujar salah seorang _player_ Akatsuki itu. Rambut karakternya berwarna merah. Di sebelahnya, ada seorang _player_ berambut kuning.

"Itu... kecelakaan."

"Kecelakaan? Kau ingin melarikan diri? Menyerahlah. Lagipula kau tidak akan menang," ujar _player_ berambut merah itu.

Entah kenapa, saat ini ada bagian dari diriku yang tidak mau menerima perkataannya. Bagian itu terus mendorongku, memberiku keberanian untuk mengatakan hal yang saat ini ingin kusampaikan. Saat ini merupakan saat di mana aku berdiri membawa nama _guild_. Tak peduli apa yang mau orang katakan mengenai _player_ bernama Naruto, jika orang merendahkan _guild_ kami, akan kuberi mereka pelajaran. "Aku tidak akan mundur. Tak peduli siapa yang jadi lawan, tak akan kubiarkan kalian merendahkan!"

Di balikku, kudengar Kiba menyebut-nyebut namaku. "Na, Naruto..."

"Kalau begitu, hancurlah," ujar _player_ berambut merah itu. "Sebelumnya, akan kuberitahu namaku, orang yang akan menghabisimu. Sasori, si Pasir Merah. Ingat itu."

 **::**

Sudah tiga puluh menit semenjak pertandingan dimulai. Siapa sangka aku akan dipojokkan seperti ini. Saat ini, Kiba sudah mati. Ia mati tanpa meninggalkan sedikit luka pun pada lawannya, Deidara. Sungguh kemampuan yang hebat untuk menggunakan bom. Baik waktu saat ia mengeluarkannya, sudut yang ia perlukan untuk melemparnya, tenaga yang ia gunakan, kecepatan dan arah angin, dan juga lokasi target. Semuanya ia atur, sehingga bom langsung meledak saat berdekatan dengan target. Sungguh kemampuan yang mengerikan sehingga membuat Kiba tewas dalam satu serangan.

"Sungguh mengecewakan. Di mana bukti kristal merah yang ada di atas kepalamu jika kau hanya menghindari seranganku?"

Aku tak menghiraukan kata-katanya. Itu provokasi, aku yakin. Jika aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku, aku terhasut, terpancing, bisa gawat nantinya. Bisa-bisa pola seranganku berantakan, seperti _Berserker_. Sekarang ini, yang harus kulakukan adalah mempelajari gerakan lawan. Di depanku, tombak Sasori terus menerjang. Tampak seperti tak ada celah sedikitpun. Jika aku berguling ke samping, aku khawatir akan ia lakukan tukik tombak padaku. Sungguh kuat. Teknik yang dipakainya beberapa kali lebih efektif dibanding Sasuke.

Dari belakang, sering terjadi ledakan bom yang dilemparkan oleh Deidara. Ia menahan jarak ledak bom dengan posisiku agar ledakan itu tidak mengenai Sasori. Namun, entah karena keberuntungan atau bukan aku sudah beberapa kali menghindarinya. Sekarang ini, aku seperti sedang berada di dalam putaran.

Lama aku berpikir hingga salah satu bom yang dikeluarkan Deidara mengenaiku. Dari depan, langsung Sasori hantamkan bagian samping tombaknya pada lengan kiri bagian atasku. Aku terjatuh beberapa meter di sebelah kanan Sasori. Daya ledak bom yang luar biasa hingga mampu mendorong— Itu dia!

Jika kugunakan momentum itu untuk mendorongku pada Sasori, mungkin aku dapat menebasnya! Akan kulakukan.

Saat aku terperangkap tombak Sasori, aku menunggu Deidara melempar bomnya. Saat tiba waktunya, aku sedikit melompat ke depan, ke arah samping tombak Sasori, agar tidak tertusuk. Saat bom Deidara meledak, aku terdorong. Langsung saja kuarahkan pedangku pada leher Sasori untuk menebasnya.

Set. Itu adalah waktu yang sangat cepat. Tak kusangka ia dapat menghindari seranganku.

"Ah, tak buruk. Kau menghasilkan goresan di leherku," ujar Sasori santai. Ia tersenyum. Dari jauh, Deidara pun tampak tak mengkhawatirkannya. Mungkinkah... ini jebakan? Tidak... mereka hanya saling percaya hingga tak ada rasa khawatir pada mereka.

Aku diam sejenak, lalu menatap Sasori dan berkata, "Aku... Kurasa aku sudah belajar banyak dari kalian. Aku ucapkan terima kasih."

Sasori tetap tersenyum. Ia katakan padaku, "Kalau begitu, kuhadiahkan padamu sebuah kemenangan atas keberanianmu."

"Eh?" Aku terdiam dibuatnya.

Dari jauh, Deidara berteriak, "Oi, Sasori, apa yang akan kau lakukan?! Tunggu! Apa kau akan melakukannya lagi?!"

Sementara itu Sasori dengan santainya berkata, "Resign."

" _Perintah suara diterima, pemenang; KAMI._ "

APPAAAAAAAA?!

 **::**

 **[Saturday, -/-/-, 19.30 PM - Hidden Leaf Village]**

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu memanggilku ke sini setelah tidak log in berhari-hari?" tanyaku dengan tatapan tajam. Di depanku, Kiba terdiam sambil memainkan sedotan dari gelas minuman yang ia pesan.

"Maaf. Aku hanya—"

"Hanya?" Aku memotongnya, memotong perkataannya.

"Maaf," ujarnya pelan. Tampaknya ia trauma sampai harus menghabiskan waktu sepulang sekolahnya di dalam kamar. Sudah aku cari Kiba dalam sekolah. Namun, yang ada dia malah menghindariku. "Jadi... bisa kau katakan apa yang terjadi?"

"Kita menang," ujarku santai.

"Hah... sudah kuduga. Melawan _guild_ PK rank SSS tentu saja kau sekalipun akan... heh? **APPAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!** "

* * *

 **Special Chapter:** Days Without Senpai (Naruto's POV)

 **— End —**

* * *

A/N: H, Hai minna. Lama, ya, nggak update... ,(._.), Untuk pesan kali ini, rasanya cerita gaje di bagian atas sudah cukup untuk saya tuliskan. Jadi... bay~

" **AUTHOR KABUR! TANGKAP, SASKEH!** "

" **BRIZIK!** "

* * *

"Jadi... apa hasil yang kau dapatkan saat aku tak ada, Naruto?"

Di depanku, seorang wakil ketua mendatangi ketuanya dengan seringai yang menakutkan. Haruskah kukatakan apa yang terjadi selama ia pergi? Haruskah aku beri bumbu rahasia pada ucapan-ucapanku? Ataukah aku beritahu saja kebenarannya? Jika begitu, mungkin ia akan menyalahkanku, tetapi tunggu! Sejak awal ini salah Kiba. Hmph... haruskah aku salahkan dia atas semuanya? Tidak, tidak. Aku adalah ketuanya. Itu semua tanggung jawabku. Aku tak boleh menyalahkan bawahanku. Namun, jika begi—

"Naruto?"

"Y, ya, Hyuuga- _senpai_?! Ada apa kau memanggilku?"

"Kau dengar perkataanku, bukan?"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Tampaknya aku hanya bisa pasrah di situasi seperti ini. "I, iya..."

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Neji- _senpai_ sambil menyeruput tehnya seperti biasa. "Naruto?"

"M, ma, maaf."

"Eh?"

* * *

 **Special Chapter:** Days Without Senpai (Naruto's POV)

 **— End (** Really **) —**


	8. Adventure in The Lost Forest (2)

**::**

 **:: Dragon Slayer ::**

 **:: Chapter 7:** Adventure in The Lost Forest Part 2 **::**

* * *

Layaknya sebuah pasukan, sekumpulan _player_ berkumpul, berbaris dengan rapi. Layaknya seorang prajurit, hati mereka teguh benar, siap mati dengan terhormat. Layaknya seorang jenderal, Naruto keluarkan komandonya, mengatur pasukan menjadi empat _party_. Satu _party_ itu sendiri berisikan enam orang, sehingga dapat diketahui bahwa ada dua puluh empat orang di sana. Dua puluh empat player itu sungguh jumlah yang sangat kecil untuk membersihkan _Dungeon The Lost Forest_. Itu karena banyak prajurit— Ehem. Itu karena sebelumnya banyak _player_ yang telah gugur.

Sebuah kejadian mengejutkan sebenarnya terjadi pada saat mereka berada di Area 12. Rathalos dan Rathian –yang diketahui telah dikalahkan– tiba-tiba merespawn kembali. Entah itu kesalahan sistem atau bukan, tetapi hal itu mampu menyapu bersih puluhan _player_ yang ada di sana. Kini, hanya orang-orang yang mampu bertahanlah yang sedang berada di sini, Area 14.

"Gadou, kau dan _party_ -mu cari tanaman herbal. Neji- _senpai_ , kau dan _party_ -mu mencari madu. Tenten- _senpai_ , kau dan _party_ -mu terus membuat ramuan herbal. Aku dan _party_ -ku akan mengamankan Area dari monster," ujar Naruto memberi komando. Langsung saja ia pergi diikuti _party member_ -nya, yaitu Kiba dan empat _player_ lain di belakangnya.

Dalam _party_ Gadou, Sasuke dan empat _player_ lain ada bersamanya. Dalam _party_ Neji, ada Lee dan empat _player_ lain bersamanya. Dalam _party_ Tenten, ada Shino, Shikamaru, Temari, dan dua _player_ lain. _Party_ Tenten merupakan _party_ yang memiliki pemain dengan senjata jarak jauh, kecuali Shino, yang diutus Naruto untuk melindungi mereka jika tiba-tiba ada serangan. _Party_ ini diatur oleh Naruto untuk mempermudah pekerjaan masing-masing _party_.

 _Party_ Naruto diberi nama _party_ pengintai, _party_ Neji diberi nama _party_ penebas, _party_ Gadou diberi nama _party_ pengalih, dan _party_ Tenten diberi nama _party_ pendukung. Nama tersebut dibuat dengan tujuan untuk mempermudah komunikasi antar _party_ saat bertarung. _Party_ pengalih dan penebas merupakan _party_ dengan senjata dan pakaian berat, sedangkan pengintai dan pendukung merupakan _party_ dengan senjata dan pakaian ringan, terkecuali Shino.

"Naruto- _sama_ , pergerakan mencurigakan di arah jam delapan," ujar salah seorang _player_ dengan senjata pedang, seperti Kiba, dengan perisai di tangan kirinya. Semenjak nama _player_ tidak diperlihatkan, orang-orang kesulitan mengenali _player_ asing. Namun, di dalam _party_ , nama _player_ asing pun tak dapat disembunyikan oleh sistem. Seperti Gadou, seorang _leader_ dari sebuah _guild_ rank C yang sempat terjadi konflik dengan KAMI. Kini ia benar-benar depresi. Sejujurnya Sasuke diperintah oleh Naruto untuk berbicara dengan Gadou agar ia dapat mengatur _guild_ -nya dengan benar, karena itu mereka berada dalam _party_ yang sama. Namun, sepertinya Naruto menyuruh orang yang tidak tepat. Lagipula, sejak awal Sasuke memang orang yang pendiam.

Formasi _party_ Naruto sejak awal menyebar. Jarak antar masing-masing anggota sekitar dua puluh meter. Karena itu, semuanya berkomunikasi dengan menggunakan fitur MHR. Cara ini lebih efisien, seperti menggunakan walkie talkie, seperti yang sekarang terdengar dari hologram Naruto, " _Kuulangi, pergerakan mencurigakan di arah jam delapan._ "

"Dimegerti, Hana. Kiba, periksa area," perintah Naruto. Kiba menjawab dengan dehamannya, lalu berjalan perlahan ke arah jam delapan.

Tak ada apapun. "Di sini aman. _Clear_."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu—" Naruto terhenti. Teriakan Kiba terdengar secara tiba-tiba. "Kiba, ada apa?!"

"Sesosok monster tak terlihat mendekat! Kini berada di arah jam sembilan!" teriak Kiba sambil meminum _potion_ yang ia punya. Ia memintanya dari _party_ pendukung.

Naruto berbalik. Kini monster tak terlihat itu dapat ia rasakan sedang mendekat dari samping. Ia fokuskan aliran listrik pada pedangnya, berniat melemparkannya pada monster itu. Monster itu bergerak semakin cepat karena menyadari Naruto yang ingin menyerangnya. Tak lama, pedang beraliran listrik itu ia lemparkan.

Jleb. Monster itu mengerang. Wujudnya perlahan mulai nampak. Belum terlihat dengan benar, hanya saja Naruto dapat merasakannya. Sungguh besar ukurannya. Wujudnya tak sempat terlihat dengan sempurna karena beberapa saat kemudian ia mengamuk dan melarikan diri ke arah jam dua belas. Itu merupakan area di mana terdapat _party_ pendukung dan pintu menuju Area 15, tempat _boss_ _monster_ selanjutnya.

"Naruto kepada _party_ pendukung, waspada monster di arah jam 6!" ujar Naruto pada hologram percakapannya, yang mencakup seluruh _party_.

Mendapat pesan dari Naruto, Tenten memberi komando pada _party_ -nya untuk bersiap di tempat yang tinggi selagi monster tak terlihat itu mendekat. Mereka sedang bersiap. Berbagai cairan mereka oleskan pada anak panah mereka. Baik itu cairan beracun, pelumpuh, penenang, pewarna, atau yang lainnya. Kini mereka mulai membidik.

Shino diam di tempat. Ia sudah memperkuat serangan dan pertahanannya menggunakan _hunting horn_ -nya. Ia juga sudah menambahkan ujung _hunting horn_ -nya dengan bayangan hitam sehingga menjadi _reaper_. Saat ini ia hanya menunggu monster itu berlari ke arahnya.

Saat tiba waktunya monster itu mendekat, langsung saja Shino bersiap. Ia harus merasakannya, karena monster itu tak dapat dilihat.

Bruk! Shino terdorong oleh monster itu. Untungnya, ia sempat menancapkan _reaper_ dari _hunting horn_ -nya pada monster itu. Seakan menjadi komando, serangan yang dilakukan Shino memberi aba-aba bagi para pemanah untuk segera melancarkan serangan. Anak panah melayang di angkasa, memberi warna beragam pada langit yang tertutupi pohon rindang.

Monster itu terus mengerang. Namun, seperti sebelumnya, belum sempat ia menampakkan wujud aslinya, ia melarikan diri. Sekarang, ia menuju Area 15. Tenten membuka jendela percakapannya, lalu mengabari _party_ lain bahwa monster itu melarikan diri ke Area 15. Tak ada pilihan lain bagi mereka selain kembali mempersiapkan diri menghadapi monster itu di Area 15, jika monster itu tak melarikan diri lagi, menetap di Area 15. Namun, hal itu juga menjadi fakta bahwa mereka akan kesulitan dalam menghadapi _boss_ monster di area itu.

Sudah selesai mereka bersiap, barulah mereka injakkan kaki mereka di area berikutnya.

* * *

 **::** Dragon Slayer **::**

 ** _Disclaimer_ : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

 ** _Warning_** **:** _Alternative universe_ , _out of character_ , _typo(s)_ (mungkin), _perfect_ Naruto. Terdapat banyak istilah _game_ yang berbahasa Inggris.

Terinspirasi dari _Sword Art Online_ dan _Monster Hunter._

 **::** _Happy Reading~!_ **::**

* * *

 **[Tuesday, 08/06/32, 17.15 PM - The Lost Forest (** Area 15 **)]**

"Berhati-hatilah semuanya, waspadai sekitar kalian," bisik Neji pada party-nya. Lee ada di sana. Ia yang paling bersemangat. Saat ini, Neji memimpin dua _party_ , yaitu _party_ -nya dan _party_ Gadou. Hal ini terjadi karena Sasuke tidak memberikan perkembangan apa pun pada Gadou. Gadou pun sama saja. Ia tetap depresi, meski ia ditunjuk sebagai ketua _party_.

Area 15. Tak dapat dimungkiri bahwa area ini benar-benar memberikan banyak tekanan. Pada _boss_ _area_ sebelumnya, terdapat dua naga. Bagaimana dengan yang satu ini? Belum lagi dengan monster tak terlihat yang sebelumnya memasuki area.

"Penebas kepada pengintai. Kalian melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan?" tanya Neji pada hologram percakapan yang ia buka. Semuanya sedang bersiaga karena _boss monster_ -nya belum menampakkan diri. Kini mereka sedang menelusuri bagian samping Area 15, kecuali _party_ pengintai yang mengawasi bagian tengah Area 15.

"Sejauh ini, tak ada monster di bagian tengah. Saat ini, kami sedang mengawasi keadaan sekitar untuk memastikannya," jawab Naruto pada hologram percakapan. "Bagaimana dengan _party_ pendukung?"

" _Clear_. Di sini tak ada apapun," ujar Tenten.

"Kalau begitu, _party_ penebas dan pengalih akan pergi ke bagian tengah," ujar Neji, lalu memberi komando pada _party_ yang dipimpinnya. Ia sempat menasihati Gadou agar kepercayaan dirinya kembali, sehingga membuatnya dapat melakukan tugasnya sebagai _party leader_. _Party_ penebas pergi diikuti _party_ pengalih.

" _Party_ pendukung menuju bagian tengah," ujar Tenten mengikuti.

Tak lama, akhirnya mereka berkumpul. Sungguh area yang aneh hingga tidak ada satu monster pun menghadang mereka. "Neji- _senpai_ , mungkinkah ini sebuah _bug_?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Naruto. Bagaimana dengan jalan ke area selanjutnya?"

"Tertutup, sudah kami pastikan. Tak bisa dilewati sebelum _boss monster_ dikalahkan," ujar Tenten. Di sana nampak Sasuke sedang diam. Ia menutup matanya dalam-dalam. Ia merasakan hal yang aneh.

Tombak yang Sasuke bawa seketika ia tancapkan. Saat itu juga, lantai es mulai tercipta di sekelilingnya, membekukan dua puluh tiga _player_ yang ada di sana.

Tak lama setelah es pada _player_ - _player_ itu retak, langsunglah orang-orang itu protes padanya. Namun, dari balik semak-semak, es yang diciptakan Sasuke menangkap bentuk dari sesosok monster yang tak terlihat. Seketika ia berbicara, "Itu dia, monsternya."

"Semuanya, buka formasi! Siaga tempur!" teriak Naruto sebelum es pada monster itu retak. "Pengintai, langsung serang! Buat perhatiannya tertuju pada kita!"

Serentak semuanya berkata, "Baik!"

Seperti sebelumnya, _party_ pendukung bersiap di tempat yang tinggi dengan Shino melindungi mereka. _Party_ pengalih dan penebas bersiap di garis depan, di belakang _party_ pengintai yang berusaha mendapatkan perhatian monster itu. Sudah dekat dengan monster itu, barulah mereka tebaskan pedang mereka pada monster itu hingga mengejar mereka.

"Pengintai, mundur! Pengalih dan pendukung, bersiap!" perintah Naruto. Segera setelah monster itu mendekati _party_ pengalih, Naruto kembali memberikan perintah, "Serang!"

Senjata berat yang dimiliki oleh party pengalih mempunyai _damage_ yang besar. Belum lagi jika diakumulasikan dengan jumlah _damage_ dari _party_ pendukung. Mendapatkan _damage_ sebesar itu, tentu saja membuat wujud asli monster itu akhirnya terlihat, beserta _HP bar_ yang dimilikinya.

Semuanya terkejut mengetahui bahwa itu bukanlah monster biasa. Chameleos, itu namanya. _Boss monster_ di ruangan ini adalah seekor naga, Chameleos, yang memiliki bar HP sebanyak enam. Jika dikurangi dengan _total damage_ yang diberikan sebelumnya, hanya berkurang setengah _bar_ , yang berarti _total HP_ Chameleos sekarang adalah lima setengah bar. Melihat naga seperti itu, sontak seseorang berteriak, "I, itu _Elder Dragon_! Berhati-hati semuanya!"

Elder Dragon, Chameleos. Penampakkan fisiknya kini sudah terlihat. Tubuh Chameleos tertutupi oleh kulit berwarna ungu dan putih, dengan ungu mendominasi. Di kepalanya, terdapat sebuah tanduk yang menonjol pada ujung hidungnya. Matanya seperti bunglon; besar dan bulat seperti bola. Chameleos memiliki kemampuan untuk mengontrol masing-masing mata tersebut. Lidahnya panjang dan elastis, sehingga dapat melebar untuk mengambil atau mencuri barang dari kejauhan. Chameleos memiliki sayap berwarna ungu dengan membran putih keabu-abuan, yang dapat digunakan untuk terbang bahkan mengatur arah dari kabut beracun yang dibuatnya. Chameleos mempunyai ekor yang besar. Ekornya tersebut mirip seperti daun muda pada tumbuhan paku, yaitu melengkung dan menggulung atau spiral.

"Semuanya, tetaplah tenang!" ujar Naruto. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan orang-orang panik karena berhadapan dengan Elder Dragon. "Pengalih, tahan Chameleos dari depan!"

Gadou mengerti. Langsung ia kerahkan _party member_ -nya untuk menyerang bagian kepala Chameleos. HP-nya memang berkurang, tetapi sedikit demi sedikit. Belum habis satu _bar_ HP, langsung ia serang _party_ pengalih. _Damage_ yang mengejutkan, membuat yang lain terpental sehingga Naruto memberi komando, "Pengalih, mundur dan pulihkan HP! Penebas, serang!"

Kini giliran _party_ penebas. Mereka harus menghalangi Chameleos agar tidak menyerang _party_ pendukung. Namun, usaha itu percuma. Jika terus-menerus seperti ini, persedian _potion_ akan semakin menipis, sedangkan HP Chameleos hanya berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Pendukung, sebisa mungkin bidik mata Chameleos!" ujar Naruto memerintah. Ia teringat akan pertarungannya dulu, saat ia menusuk matanya dengan pedang. Hal itu dapat membutakan lawannya.

Tanpa meminta penjelasan, _party_ pendukung langsung menyahut. "Baik!"

Kumpulan anak panah, yang awalnya mengarah pada tubuh Chameleos, kini berganti arah. Matanya menjadi sasaran. Namun, tidak mudah untuk mengenainya, bahkan sampai ada yang tak mengenai apapun. Belum lagi, _party_ penebas sedang menahan kepalanya, sehingga ada kemungkinan mereka terkena anak panah.

Waktu terus berjalan. Strategi terus berulang. Pengalih terus berganti posisi dengan penebas. Pengintai membantu mereka untuk menyerang, sesekali mundur untuk memulihkan HP. Pendukung pun terus berusaha mengenai targetnya, hingga akhirnya, mata kiri Chameleos terkena anak panah. Langsung ia mengerang seketika. HP-nya kini tinggal empat setengah _bar_.

Kekuatannya bertambah. Ia mendorong _player_ yang menghalangi jalannya, lalu melompat ke belakang, kemudian berkamuflase. Sontak Naruto berteriak, "Semuanya siaga!"

Tanpa diperintah pun, sudah bersiagalah mereka. Namun, tetap saja Chameleos itu terus menyerang. Semakin sulit bagi para _player_ untuk menyerangnya kembali karena tubuhnya tak terlihat. Naruto terdiam. Ia mendadak panik. "Semuanya mundur!"

Tak lewat dua detik setelah ia memberi komando, ia bicara kembali, "Tidak, kuulangi. Tahan Chameleos! Mundur dan pulihkan HP jika hanya sedikit yang tersisa!"

Neji menghembus nafas panjang. Sedari tadi ia terus memerhatikan Naruto sambil menahan Chameleos itu. Di garis depan itu, tampak para _player_ sedang kesulitan. Sasuke berencana mengeluarkan _skill_ esnya, tetapi tidak mempunyai waktu yang tepat. Setiap ia fokuskan _skill_ -nya, selalu saja ia terserang oleh Chameleos itu. Begitu juga Lee, yang sekarang sedang berusaha menggunakan jurus _Chaos Breaker_ -nya. Di tempat lain, Shino sepertinya sudah gatal ingin bertarung. Namun, tugasnya saat ini adalah melindungi _party_ pendukung. Sementara _party_ pendukung itu sendiri, yang dipimpin oleh Tenten sedang kewalahan. Mereka kesulitan mencari posisi Chameleos dengan tepat. Setiap kali mereka mendeteksi pergerakan mencurigakan, langsung mereka tembakkan anak panah mereka. Namun, anak panah itu malah meleset. Sudah tak ada apapun di sana.

"Pendukung... uh, pendukung... teruslah mencari lokasi target!— Ah, tidak! Buat persediaan _potion_!" teriak Naruto. Dia panik, berpikir keras. Ia mungkin berpikir apa ia harus memanggil Tiggy seperti saat melawan Kushala Daora. Ia berpikir memanggil Tiggy memang lebih efektif. Namun, dalam kondisi seperti ini, ia kira Tiggy pun tak akan mengetahui lokasi Chameleos. Belum lagi, Chameleos adalah Elder Dragon. Mustahil bagi Tiggy dapat mengalahkannya sekarang. Ia harus menunggu—

"Hoi, Naruto! Apa kau mendengarku?!" teriak Sasuke hingga membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. "Jangan melamun, dasar payah!"

Itu benar. Saat ini, Naruto menanggung beban yang besar, tidak seperti biasanya. Ia panik. Sudah ia suruh seluruh _player_ untuk tetap tenang, tetapi ia biarkan dirinya dikuasai oleh rasa panik. Neji, yang sedari tadi mengawasinya kini angkat bicara, "Naruto, kau mundurlah. Aku ambil alih komandonya."

Naruto terdiam. Yang Neji katakan menurutnya benar. Saat ini, tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan. Komandonya pun mulai berantakan. Neji menyadarinya. "Baiklah, kuserahkan komandonya padamu, Neji- _senpai_."

Neji mengangguk. Langsunglah ia berteriak pada hologram percakapan, "Dengarkan aku, seluruh _player_! Penebas dan pengalih, akan kukatakan hal ini! Berhenti menyerang dan fokus bertahan! Setelah Chameleos menyerang, kita akan mendapatkan lokasinya. Segera kepung dia dengan formasi setengah lingkaran, lalu serang dia! Sasuke, berusahalah menggunakan _skill_ esmu! Untuk pengintai, bantu kami dengan menyerang titik buta Chameleos! Sementara itu, pendukung, tetap membuat _potion_ hingga lokasi pasti Chameleos diketahui!"

Serentak seluruh _player_ berkata, "Baik!"

Seluruh _player_ yang bertarung di garis depan menghentikan serangannya. Suasananya mendadak tegang. Hening. Suara gesekan semak-semak terdengar. Namun, mereka tidak melancarkan serangan. Tujuan mereka adalah serangan balik. Jika pertahanan tidak cukup kuat, mereka terancam bahaya. Belum lagi beberapa _player_ yang HP-nya tersisa sedikit, juga stamina mereka yang semakin menipis.

Selang beberapa menit, raungan Chameleos terdengar, " **Rooaaarr!** "

"Bersiap, semuanya!" teriak Neji. Chameleos menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu melakukan serangan dari samping, menampar barisan pemain yang berada di depannya. Untung saja pertahanan mereka kuat. "Sekarang!"

 _Player_ - _player_ itu berkumpul mengelilingi Chameleos, membentuk setengah lingkaran. " _Player_ yang berada di samping Chameleos, terus serang! Yang berada di depannya, fokus bertahan!"

Chameleos terus mengerang. Formasi yang dipikirkan Neji memang efektif untuk melawan Chameleos. Meskipun sedikit demi sedikit, HP-nya terus berkurang. Formasi ini juga meminimalisir HP _player_ yang terus berkurang, meskipun sedari tadi Chameleos terus berputar, menyerang bagian kiri, kanan, dan depannya bergiliran. Saat HP-nya mencapai tiga dan satu per empat _bar_ , barulah ia melompat, mendorong para player yang mengelilinginya, dan menciptakan kabut beracun. Chameleon itu kembali melakukan kamuflase.

Mengetahui situasi seperti ini, Neji tetap tenang. " _Player_ yang terkena _status poisoned_ , gunakan _antidote_ kalian."

"Neji, kurasa ia berkamuflase lebih lambat dari biasanya," ujar Lee pada hologram percakapan.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Neji memastikan.

Lee berdeham. "Itu benar. Sesaat setelah tanduk yang berada di ujung hidungnya kuhancurkan, ia langsung melompat, lalu mendorongku, menciptakan kabut itu, kemudian berkamuflase. Saat itu aku menyadari bahwa prosesnya berkamuflase lebih lambat dari biasanya."

"Begitukah? Terima kasih atas informasimu, Lee. Sepertinya ini penting," ujar Neji. Semuanya masih dalam keadaan siaga. Mereka bertahan.

Neji diam sejenak. Setelah selesai ia berpikir, ia berkata, "Kemungkinan besar kemampuan kamuflase itu akan menghilang jika kita terus menghancurkan bagian tubuhnya. Karena itu, untuk serangan yang berikutnya, kita tunggu kabut itu menghilang. Seperti tadi, player yang berada di depan Chameleos menahan kepalanya. Yang berada di sisinya, lupakan tubuhnya, serang membran sayapnya agar dia tidak bisa melompat kembali. Kepada pengintai, usahakan kalian memotong ekornya! Pendukung juga, ikutlah menyerang!"

"Baik!"

Mereka bersiap. Belum pernah mereka merasakan pertarungan yang berlangsung selama dan setegang ini. Tak lama lagi, kabut beracun itu akan menghilang. Mereka pun perlahan mendekat, hingga akhirnya Chameleos menyerang kembali. Seperti sebelumnya, formasi mereka sama. Perbedaannya kali ini ada di target serangan mereka, yaitu ujung kepalanya, membran sayapnya, dan ekornya. Terus mereka lakukan penyerangan hingga _HP bar_ Chameleos tersisa tiga. Bagian-bagian tubuhnya juga sudah terluka parah sehingga tidak bisa melakukan kamuflase. Ia geram.

Neji tersenyum. Inilah saat-saat yang telah ia tunggu. "Naruto, sekarang! Keluarkan Tigrex!"

Naruto, yang sedari tadi hanya mengikuti rencana Neji sekarang mengerti. "Baik!"

" **Rooaar!** " Suara raungan terdengar dari langit. Tak sampai sepuluh detik, seekor naga berwarna oranye datang. Ia terbang menukik, mengarah pada leher Chameleos. Banyak _player_ di sana merasa terkejut akan kehadirannya. Tak sedikit di antara mereka menganggap Tigrex itu bala bantuan Chameleos. Namun, ia tak membantunya, justru mengunci pergerakannya. Chameleos tak bisa bergerak.

Neji tersenyum. Ia keluarkan komando pamungkasnya, "Semuanya, serang dia habis-habisan!"

" **YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** " Bersemangat sekali semuanya berteriak. Mereka bagai ingin menggetarkan bumi dengan suara mereka. Bersamaan dengan itu, mereka terus menyerang, menghabisi Chameleos tanpa memberinya satu kesempatan pun. Chameleos terus mengerang. Ia kesakitan. Namun, tak ada yang dapat dibuatnya karena Tigrex sudah mengunci gerakannya.

Pada akhirnya, HP Chameleos habis tanpa sempat mengganti pola serangnya.

 **::**

Pembersihan _Dungeon The Lost Forest_ benar-benar berjalan lancar di bawah pimpinan Neji. Kini mereka sudah sampai di Area 24. _Boss monster_ pada area itu, yakni Azure Rathalos dan Pink Rathian sudah mereka kalahkan. Namun, jumlah _player_ di sana semakin sedikit, bahkan sekarang sudah bisa dihitung menggunakan satu tangan. Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Hana, dan seorang _player_ misterius yang selama ini ternyata mengikuti mereka.

Merasa sudah cukup jauh, akhirnya mereka membuat sebuah _camp_ di Area 25 sebagai _checkpoint_ mereka, agar tidak harus kembali ke Area 1 saat memasuki _dungeon_. Mengapa tidak di lantai 24? Jawabannya adalah... karena bisa saja _boss monster_ pada area itu me _respawn_ kembali seperti pada Area 12.

Setibanya mereka di desa, mereka di sambut dengan meriah. Mereka berniat mengadakan pesta, tetapi hari sudah malam. Banyak _player_ yang tak bisa melakukannya, sehingga mereka menundanya.

Saat itu, rumor mengenai kekalahan _Elder Dragon_ tanpa membiarkannya mengubah pola serang mulai beredar. Di berbagai bar, rumor itu mulai dikenal sebagai ' _The Legend of General Neji_ '.

Yang menjadi topik utamanya saat ini adalah fakta bahwa _boss monster_ akan _spawn_ kembali setelah melewati batas waktunya. Hal ini jelas akan menjadi halangan bagi para _player_. Mustahil bagi mereka menyelesaikan _dungeon_ ini sendirian. Skenario terburuknya adalah terjadinya perpecahan antar _player_ untuk memperebutkan hadiah dari pembersihan _The Lost Forest_. Jika itu terjadi, akan semakin sulit bagi mereka mencapai area terakhir _dungeon_ itu.

Sejauh ini, _checkpoint_ teratas adalah Arena 25, yang hanya dicapai oleh lima _player_ , yang bertahan dari empat _party_. Selebihnya, mereka hanya membuat _checkpoint_ setelah melawan Chameleos di Area 15. Mereka perlu membersihkan kembali sepuluh area untuk sampai di Area 25. Karena itu, Neji berencana untuk kembali ke Area 16 untuk membantu mereka.

Menunggu hingga terkumpul dua puluh empat player saja tidak akan cukup. Semakin tinggi area, semakin kuat pula _boss monster_. Kelak akan ada waktu di mana _boss monster_ tidak bisa dikalahkan dengan dua puluh empat _player_. Oleh karena itulah, hingga saat di mana sudah banyak _player_ mencapai Area 25, mereka akan menunggu.

" _LINK END_ "

 **::**

"Ugh, berat."

Di pikiran seorang Naruto, terdapat rekaman dari pertarungan yang tadi ia lakukan. Matanya tetap tertutup, agar bayangan itu terlihat jelas. Pikirnya ia gagal. Ia gagal sebagai pemimpin. Perasaan itu terus ia rasakan, sulit ia lupakan. Meski tak ada yang menyalahkannya, ia tetap merasa tak enak. Ia ingin segera mengakhirinya.

Naruto membuka matanya. Ia dapati Naru sedang tertidur di atasnya. "Hey, Naru, bangunlah..."

Tidak ada jawaban. "Ah. Sepertinya kakiku kesemutan."

Sulit sekali Naruto mengubah posisi tidur adiknya. Ia berdiri dengan perlahan-lahan. Lucu sekali ekspresinya saat menahan rasa kesemutan di kakinya. Setelah kesemutan itu hilang, ia lihat jam di dindingnya. Sudah larut malam. Naruto pergi ke lantai satu. Adiknya pasti sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuknya.

"Ah, Naruto, kau belum tidur?" suara seorang wanita terdengar pelan. Naruto terkejut. Hubungannya dengan orang tuanya tidak sebaik adiknya.

"Kaa-san, kau pulang, rupanya."

"Iya, baru saja. Bagaimana dengan Naruko?" tanya ibunya, Kushina. Sekarang ia sedang sibuk memasukkan bahan-bahan masakan ke dalam kulkas.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam. "Dia sudah tidur..."

"Begitukah?" Kushina menatap Naruto, lalu kembali memasukkan bahan-bahan itu ke dalam kulkas. "Tidak baik membiarkan makanan dingin, Naruto."

Naruto melihat ke arah meja makan. Ada masakan yang dibuat oleh adiknya di sana. Langsung saja ia duduk di kursi, berniat memakan makanan itu. "Bagaimana dengan Tou-san?"

Kushina sejenak diam. Hembusan napasnya dapat Naruto dengar. Tak lama, ia menjawab, "Tidak seperti ibu yang bekerja di pusat, ayahmu harus bepergian. Karena itulah, mungkin ia hanya akan pulang sebulan sekali."

Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang. Makanan yang ada di depannya dengan cepat ia habiskan. "Kaa-san... kau akan tidur di rumah, bukan?"

"Ya, kali ini aku tidur di sini," jawab Kushina. Meskipun hanya sementara, senyuman tipis kini terlihat di wajah Naruto. "Kau juga, Naruto. Jaga kesehatanmu, jangan tidur terlalu larut malam. Pastikan kau tidak menyalakan _AC_ saat tidur."

"Baik, Kaa-san. Kalau begitu, aku tidur lebih dulu."

Naruto kembali ke kamarnya. "Ah, ada Naru."

Pikirnya ya sudah, tidur di sampingnya saja. Ia pun tertidur.

Saat pagi tiba, Naruko benar-benar terkejut. Ia langsung keluar dari kamar kakaknya dengan terburu-buru. Tak lama, Naruto bangun, mendapati adiknya sudah tak ada di sampingnya. Saat ia memeriksa rumah, ibunya sudah pergi kembali. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun padanya.

 **::**

 **::| Dragon Slayer |::**

 **::**

 **[Saturday, 12/06/32, 22.00 - ShikaTema's Cottage]**

Terang terlihat dari balik bukit di daerah _Forest and Hills_. Di sana, terdapat sebuah pondok kecil, tempat di mana orang-orang kini berpesta tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sudah empat hari yang lalu mereka merencanakan hal ini. Namun baru terlaksana sekarang, karena keesokan harinya merupakan hari libur.

"Untuk kemenangan kita melawan para naga, khususnya _Elder Dragon_ , bersulang!" teriak Neji pada dua puluh empat _player_ yang ada di sana.

Teriakan tersebut disambut oleh semua _player_ yang mengikuti pesta itu. "Bersulang!"

Mereka mengangkat gelas berisi minuman mereka, lalu bersama-sama meminumnya. Setelah itu, tawa mulai menggelegar di pondok itu. Berbagai masalah mereka perbincangkan dengan ria.

"Ahh... sungguh lega rasanya bisa bersantai seperti ini," ujar Lee sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa di sana. "Benar begitu, bukan, Shino?"

Shino, yang ada di sampingnya menatapnya, lalu berkata, "Ya, tapi aku hampir tak melakukan apapun saat itu. Kau tak akan mengerti perasaanku, Lee."

"Ahaha... maaf, maaf. Berada di garis depan pun sulit sekali rasanya untuk mengeluarkan _skill_. Ya, kan, Sasuke?" ujar Lee. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pundak Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa terganggu langsung menyingkirkannya. "Yah, tapi aku masih penasaran. Kenapa pada saat pertama kau malah menggunakan skill es itu pada kami?"

Sasuke diam. Ia meminum minumannya, lalu menjawab, "Itu hanya karena aku ingin."

"Ahahahaha! Sudah kuduga kau akan berkata seperti itu!" tawa Lee keras, sampai-sampai Shino yang berada di sampingnya menjauhinya. "Sasuke, katakanlah padaku, berapa banyak _potion_ , _well-done steak_ , dan _whetstone_ yang kau habiskan?"

"Aku tidak menggunakannya sama sekali, lho. Ah, kecuali _whetstone_. Aku menggunakannya beberapa," ujar Shino tanpa diminta.

Lee menyipitkan matanya. Ia menatap Shino dengan aneh. "Aku tidak bertanya padamu."

Shino mengangkat kacamata hitam yang ia pakai. "Entah kenapa, kau membuatku jengkel."

"Ahahaha! Bercanda-bercanda," tawa Lee keras. Sepertinya ia yang paling bersemangat di pesta ini.

Di bagian dapur, terlihat Shikamaru dan Temari sedang sibuk-sibuknya memasak. Neji mendekati mereka bersama Tenten, lalu berkata, "Kalian butuh bantuan?"

"Ah, tidak perlu. Kau bersenang-senang saja...," ujar Shikamaru sambil membalikkan panggangannya.

Neji tersenyum. Ia berkata, "Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin menawarkan Tenten untuk membantu kalian."

Tenten yang berada di sampingnya terkejut. Ia cemberut. "Apa? Seenaknya saja kau menjadikanku tawaran."

"Neji- _sensei_!" teriak seseorang dari jauh. Neji berbalik, mendapati Kiba sedang mendekatinya.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan? Jangan panggil aku _sensei_..."

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku ke mari bukan untuk membicarakan hal itu," ujar Kiba sambil tersenyum. Ia berbalik, menunjuk seorang _player_ yang sedari tadi berdiam diri di pojok ruangan. "Sudah beberapa hari kelakuannya aneh, bukan? Apa kau tahu kenapa? Setiap log in, ia selalu menolak untuk melakukan kegiatan bersama _guild_. Ia selalu pergi sendirian. Aku heran apa yang dia lakukan. Jadi, aku sempat memaksa Sasuke untuk bersama-sama membuntutinya, tapi ia menghilang di tengah jalan. Bahkan aku tidak dapat menemukannya di radar."

Mendengar pembicaraan mereka, Shikamaru dan Temari tersenyum, bahkan sempat tertawa kecil. Namun, mereka sembunyikan senyum dan tawa itu dari orang-orang yang melihatnya. Neji terdiam. "Aku... akan aku coba untuk berbicara padanya. Tenten, Kiba, kalian kembalilah bersenang senang dengan yang lain."

Naruto tertunduk diam. Neji berjalan perlahan ke arahnya. "Naruto, pada malam di mana langit bersinar indah ini, apa yang membuat bintangmu redup?"

"Neji- _senpai_ , aku hanya...," Naruto sejenak terdiam. Ia memutar gelas yang dipegangnya, mengocok minuman yang berada di dalamnya. Tak lama, ia melanjutkan, "Tidak... tidak ada apa-apa."

Neji yang melihatnya menghembuskan napas. Ia mengambil segelas minuman yang ada pada meja di dekatnya, lalu meminumnya. "Kau tahu, jika kau—"

"Maaf, sepertinya aku harus _log out_. Mataku sudah tidak kuat."

"Ah! Naruto—" Naruto membuka _menu_ , lalu _log out_ sebelum Neji sempat berbicara padanya.

Shikamaru, yang sedari tadi memerhatikan, mendekati Neji. "Sudahlah. Aku yakin ia tak apa-apa."

Neji menutup matanya. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang. "Ya... aku harap begitu."

 **::**

 **[Sunday, 13/06/32, 19.00 PM - ShikaTema's Cottage]**

"Permisi~!" ucap seseorang di luar.

Pintu terbuka. Temari di sana menyambutnya, "Oh, kali ini kalian datang juga."

"Yap! Aku datang untuk bermain," ujar seorang _player_ yang ternyata bernama Hana. Di sampingnya, terlihat Gadou sedang berdiri malu-malu.

"Aku kemari karena mengikutinya. Kau tahu, kan, akan gawat bila wakil ketua meninggalkan _guild_ -nya. Terlebih lagi... kenapa kau memimpin pemberontakan itu? Kau benar-benar membuatku panik. Padahal sebelumnya kau memenggal kepala Naruto," ujar Gadou sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Ia mencari-cari alasan. Hana hanya tertawa mendengar ucapannya.

Temari mempersilakan mereka masuk dan duduk. Hana duduk di samping Temari, sedang Gadou di seberang mereka. Dengan santai Temari berkata, "Kau berkata seperti itu seolah aku dan Shikamaru tidak berharga."

Gadou terdiam. Ia mulai terlihat panik. "Bu, bukan begitu maksudku! Sebelumnya aku sudah meminta maaf bukan? Bahkan aku pun membiarkan kalian keluar dari _guild_."

Melihat kepanikannya, Hana dan Temari tertawa. Kini Hana angkat bicara, "Yah... merepotkan sekali karena kau tidak membiarkanku keluar _guild_. Meskipun sekarang aku sudah keluar. Ahaha..."

Gadou terdiam. Ia mulai jengkel. Hana kembali berbicara, "Kuberitahu saja, percuma kau merekrutku kembali. Hanya buang-buang tenaga. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengikuti Tema- _chan_ dan Shikamaru- _san_ memasuki _guild_ KAMI. Selain itu, di sana aku bisa bersama kakakku."

Temari tertawa. Dari dalam rumahnya, Shikamaru keluar membawakan camilan. Gadou tersenyum, "Oh, ini adalah salah satu yang kutunggu-tunggu."

"Oh, kali ini Naruto tidak kemari, ya?" tanya Shikamaru sambil duduk di samping Gadou.

Hana menjawabnya sambil mengunyah camilan yang dibawa Shikamaru, "Entahlah... aku pun tidak melihatnya di desa. Justru gara-gara aku mencarinya, aku malah berpapasan dengan Gadou."

"Hei, kau berbicara seolah aku mengganggumu," ujar Gadou tak terima.

Hana tertawa. "Kau memang menggangguku. Jika aku tidak mencari Naruto- _sama_ , mungkin kau pasti tidak akan mengikutiku."

Sekali lagi, tawa terdengar di pondok kecil di bukit itu. Di hadapan Shikamaru, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah hologram. Itu merupakan panggilan dari Kiba.

" _Shikamaru, kita akan melakukan guild war. Kau dan Temari mau ikut?_ " tanya Kiba. Shikamaru melirik Temari, sedang Temari langsung melirik Hana. Merasa keputusan berada di tangannya, Hana terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kami ikut, Kiba."

" _Oke, kalau begitu, aku tinggal bertanya pada Hana—_ "

"Hana sudah di sini. Dia akan ikut," ujar Shikamaru santai. Temari dan Hana tertawa kecil. Gadou, yang merasa akan ditinggal hanya menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi duluan. Aku pun harus memperbaiki _guild_ -ku," ujar Gadou berpamitan. Ia meninggalkan pondok itu. Tak lama, Shikamaru, Temari, dan Hana pun keluar. Mereka berjalan menuju arena pertandingan.

 _Guild Arena_ sungguh ramai. Mungkin karena ini adalah hari minggu, sehingga orang-orang yang memiliki waktu luang datang ke mari. Dari arah timur, terlihat tiga orang pemain dengan peralatan tempur lengkap mendekat. Salah satu dari mereka melambaikan tangannya. Itu Hana. Di sisi lain, terlihat Neji, Tenten, dan Kiba menunggu mereka. Sasuke, Lee, dan Shino pun juga berada di sana. Namun, saat ini mereka ada di dalam arena, sedang menonton pertandingan yang berlangsung.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang, rupanya," ujar Neji menyambut mereka. "Sebelumnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian bertiga."

Yang merasa ditunjuk Neji diam. Sepertinya Neji serius. Ia berkata, "Cobalah kalian lihat profil _guild_."

"Profil _guild_ , ya? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru sambil membuka profil _guild_ pada menu.

 **Guild Profile**

 **Name:** xX—KAMI—Xx  
 **Date Created:** 5/6/32  
 **Level:** 2  
 **Rank:** 1565  
 **Member:** 10/10  
 **Leader:** Naruto  
 **Vice Leader:** Neji  
 **Duel:** Win (14), Lose (0)  
 **War:** Win (2), Lose (0)  
 **Winning Percentage:** 100%  
 **Quote:** Naruto, kau di mana? -Kiba (15.43 PM - 11/06/32)

"Yang ingin kutanyakan adalah... apa kalian melakukan _duel_ dengan _guild_ lain?" tanya Neji dengan tatapan tajam. Ia penasaran. Namun, semuanya menggelengkan kepala. Tanpa harus berpikir, sampailah ia pada kesimpulannya bahwa, "Sudah kuduga, pasti Naruto yang melakukannya."

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke, Shino, dan Lee?" tanya Shikamaru.

Neji menggeleng. "Bukan mereka. Sudah kutanyakan sebelumnnya."

"Sudahkah kau berbicara pada Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

Neji terdiam. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang. "Belum. Bagaimana denganmu, Kiba? Kau teman dekatnya, bukan?"

Kiba, yang merasa dipanggil langsung menyahut, "Ya? Aku pun tidak tahu. Ia tak memberiku kabar. Aku pun tak dapat menghubunginya meskipun sekarang ia sedang _online_. Selain itu, aku tak menemukan jejaknya di radar. Apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan?"

"Sudahlah... omong-omong, bukankah sudah waktunya bagi kalian untuk menaikkan _level guild_? Lihat, _member-_ nya sudah penuh. Naruto juga sudah mengumpulkan _guild point_ yang cukup. Selain itu... apa-apaan _quote_ itu?" ujar Temari mencairkan suasana. Sejauh ini, yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Naruto adalah Shikamaru, Temari, dan Hana, karena mereka sering berkumpul di pondok milik Shikamaru dan Temari. Namun, Naruto meminta mereka untuk tak mengatakan apapun mengenai apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"Benar juga... kalau begitu, akan kunaikkan _level_ -nya, sehabis itu mari kita lakukan _guild war_!"

 **::**

 **::| Dragon Slayer |::**

 **::**

 **[Sunday, 13/06/32, 19.30 PM - Hidden Sand Village]**

"Gaara, kudengar dia berada di _Guild Arena_ ," ujar seorang _player_ dengan pakaian serba hitam.

Orang yang ia panggil berbalik. "Benarkah? Siapa yang ditantang kali ini?"

 _Player_ dengan pakaian serba hitam itu terdiam. Dia ragu untuk berbicara. Namun, tak ada pilihan baginya untuk tak berbicara, sehingga ia menjadi gugup, "Tentang itu... yang ditantang adalah... uh..."

"Katakanlah dengan jelas, Kankuro!" bentak Gaara.

"Yang ditantang kali ini... adalah kau, Gaara."

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hai, semua. \\(*v*)/

Jujur...

... sekarang ini...

... saya merasa begitu terharu! \\(T^T)/ Arigatou, minna. Maaf kalau chapter kali ini agak aneh... Saya masih berusaha untuk mendapatkan alurnya. :3

Untuk review, akan saya balas di chapter berikutnya.

Sekian~


	9. Naruto, where are you? -Kiba

**::**

 **:: Dragon Slayer ::**

 **:: Chapter 8:** 'Naruto, where are you? -Kiba' **::**

* * *

"Naru, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Naruto sesampainya dia di rumah. Namun, tidak ada jawaban di sana. "Belum pulang, ya?"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya, melewati ruang makan. "Oh, Onii- _chan_ , apa kau lapar?"

Naruto berhenti berjalan. Ia menatap ke arah dapur, mendapati Naru sedang membuka kulkas. "Naru, kau sudah pulang, rupanya. Jawablah aku jika kau mendengarku."

Naruko tertawa. Ia mengambil beberapa buah-buahan dari kulkas, lalu menyimpannya pada sebuah keranjang buah. "Semalam sepertinya Okaa-sama pulang. Tidak seperti biasanya, bahan-bahan yang dibelinya kali ini lumayan banyak. Ah, Onii- _chan_ , kau akan bermain game lagi, kan?"

"Tidak tahu. Kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Ia ikut membuka kulkas, lalu memetik sebuah anggur hijau pada tangkainya. Ia melempar anggur itu ke atas, lalu menangkapnya dengan mulut. Adiknya menganga melihat kelakuannya.

"Temanku datang berkunjung. Kuharap kau tak membuat keributan, Onii- _chan,_ " ujar Naruko, lalu pergi meninggalkan kakaknya.

Naruto terus mengunyah anggur yang ia makan. Setelah ia menelannya, barulah ia berbicara, "Pantas saja ada sepatu yang tidak aku kenal."

Sudah sampai Naruto di kamarnya, langsunglah ia berganti baju. Ia tak memiliki rencana karena ragu untuk bermain. Di kepalanya mulai terpikirkan, apa seperti inikah keseharian Naru jika ia bermain MHR? Ataukah ia sering mengundang temannya kemari?

Dari kamar di sebelahnya, suara tawa terdengar ria. "Ah, sepertinya ia sedang bersenang-senang."

Saat-saat hening di kamarnya ini Naruto gunakan untuk berpikir. Ia pejamkan matanya untuk memutar kembali ingatan yang ia simpan. Bayangan yang benar-benar jelas. Ia menyadari, itulah kali pertamanya memimpin _player_ dalam jumlah yang lumayan banyak. Ia pun sadar bahwa rasa tanggung jawabnya yang besar malah membuatnya khawatir, sehingga ia malah panik. Selain itu, baru kali inilah ia memiliki musuh yang dapat membuatnya sedepresi ini. Kini ia mengetahui bahwa MHR merupakan dunia di mana monster-monster kuat berada. Kekuatan dan kemampuan yang selama ini ia banggakan mendadak semakin berasa kecil. Sekarang ia malah selalu berpikir bahwa dirinya lemah.

"Aku tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan monster-monster itu," ucap Naruto pelan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu mendecih.

Naruto memasang Nerve Gear di kepalanya, lalu berbaring seraya berkata, " _LINK START_."

* * *

 **::** Dragon Slayer **::**

 ** _Disclaimer_ : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

 ** _Warning_** **:** _Alternative universe_ , _out of character_ , _typo(s)_ (mungkin), _perfect_ Naruto. Terdapat banyak istilah _game_ yang berbahasa Inggris.

Terinspirasi dari _Sword Art Online_ dan _Monster Hunter._

 **::** _Happy Reading~!_ **::**

* * *

 **[Wednesday, 09/06/32, 14.20 PM - Hidden Leaf Village]**

Baru saja satu menit sejak ia _log in_ , sudah ia dapatkan sebuah panggilan dari seorang _player_ yang tak lama ia kenal. Sejenak ia terdiam, lalu menghembuskan napas, kemudian menekan tombol berwarna hijau pada hologramnya. "Ya?"

" _Oh, kau mengangkatnya!_ " teriak player itu.

"Ada apa, Gadou?" tanya Naruto. Ia berjalan ke arah kerumunan _player_ di sana. Seolah tak ingin berurusan dengannya, kerumunan _player_ itu memberikannya ruang untuk berjalan. "Mungkinkah kau memiliki dendam dan berniat membalasnya sekarang juga?"

" _T, tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya... ya! Aku hanya ingin meminta beberapa saran padamu secara langsung. Bisakah kau menemuiku di bangunan kecil dekat bukit?_ " tanya _player_ itu yang ternyata adalah Gadou.

"Oh, maksudmu pondok milik Shikamaru dan Temari?" tanya Naruto santai. Ia berjalan ke arah pasar, berniat membeli beberapa barang di sana.

" _Ya, benar! Kalau begitu, aku menunggumu,_ " ujar Gadou semangat, lalu ia menutup panggilannya.

"Permisi~!" teriak Naruto di depan sebuah kios. Tak lama, NPC mendatanginya. Langsung saja ia beli sejumlah _potion_ , _whetstone_ , dan _well-done steak_. Bila ditanya mengapa ia membelinya, mungkin ia akan menjawabnya dengan... karena ia sedikit tak memercayai Gadou. Ini hanya untuk jaga-jaga apabila ada penyergapan di tengah jalan.

Tak lama berjalan, sampailah Naruto di kediaman Shikamaru dan Temari. Di sana sudah terlihat Gadou menunggunya.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto dari jauh.

Gadou, yang sedang berada di luar pondok itu menepuk dahinya. "Tidak perlu setegang itu. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun."

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Gadou _sweat drop_. "Aku meragukanmu."

"Terserah kau saja. Untuk sekarang, masuklah." ujar Gadou santai, lalu memasuki pondok itu.

"Hei, kau bertingkah seolah ini pondok milikmu."

Gadou terhenti. Ia hembuskan napasnya, lalu berkata, "Aku disuruh menjaganya, karena itulah aku yang menyuruhmu datang ke mari. Sudahlah, jangan banyak tanya. Yang bertanya seharusnya aku."

Naruto memasuki pondok itu. Ia duduk di sebuah sofa, lalu bicara, "Jadi... apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ini tentang _guild-_ ku," ujar Gadou mulai serius. "Sepertinya aku sudah tidak bisa memimpin mereka lagi... bisakah kau menggantikanku?"

Naruto terdiam. Ia ikut menundukkan kepalanya. Di sana terdapat banyak pikiran yang membebaninya. Gadou mengangkat kepalanya. "Naruto?"

"Aku..." Naruto sejenak diam. Ia mengepal erat kedua tangannya. "... Aku tidak punya kekuatan yang cukup untuk memimpin mereka semua. Maaf."

Tanpa bertanya pun, Gadou sudah mengerti bahwa Naruto sedang memiliki banyak pikiran. Ia lebih sedikit berbicara dari biasanya. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menolaknya, tapi... Kalau begitu, Naruto, menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Mendengarnya bertanya seperti itu, kepalan Naruto bertambah erat, matanya terpejam, giginya pun bergeretak kuat. "Hei, Na—"

"Kalau soal itu, mana kutahu! Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri!" teriak Naruto. Emosinya benar-benar memuncak. Langsung ia pergi meninggalkan Gadou di pondok itu. Shikamaru, yang baru saja datang dan mendengar teriakan Naruto hanya bisa diam, tak dapat berkata-kata.

 **::**

 **[Wednesday, 09/06/32, 15.00 PM - Forest and Hills]**

Naruto berbaring di atas rumput. Matanya menatap langit tak ada hentinya. Sesekali ia hitung jumlah burung yang berlalu. Jika pikirannya buyar dan kehilangan jumlah burung yang dihitungnya, ia ulangi hitungan itu dari awal. Saat ini ia sedang berdiam di dekat sebuah air terjun ditemani kawanan Aptonoth. Mereka sedang memakan rumput dengan khidmat. Tak ada yang tahu kapan bahaya mengancam mereka, dan tentu saja bahaya yang dimaksud adalah para petualang, para pemburu.

Sungguh tempat yang tenang untuk melakukan ritual tidur siang, apalagi jika ditemani oleh orang yang disukai. Namun, beban pikiran yang ditanggung Naruto membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan ritual itu. Terlebih lagi, dia belum punya seseorang yang ia pilih untuk disukai. Di tempat ini, dia hanya berpikir. Berpikir dan terus berpikir. Kejadian yang ia alami sebelumnya pun malah menambah bebannya. Ia sudah bersikap salah pada Gadou. Tidak seharusnya ia luapkan emosinya pada Gadou.

Pikirannya melayang, terus terbang mengejar jawaban. Awan yang menghalangi berusaha ia tembus, untuk melihat dunia dengan jelas. Namun percuma, malah ada sebuah badai menghadangnya. Pikirannya buyar. Ia mendapati bahwa Kiba berada di sana, sedang membunuh kawan-kawannya, yaitu sekumpulan Aptonoth. Kiba berteriak, "Hei, Naruto, bantu aku! Mereka mulai bersatu!"

Jika bisa dilakukan, Naruto lebih memilih untuk membantu para Aptonoth bersatu melawan Kiba. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah ketenangan. Namun, akan lebih merepotkan jika ia tidak membantu Kiba. Pada akhirnya, ia malah akan cerewet padanya. Karena itulah, sekarang ia sedang menebasi Aptonoth-Aptonoth itu.

Sesaat setelah selesai membantai, Kiba mengeluarkan suaranya, "Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Jika kau ke mari hanya untuk menggangguku, maka pergilah."

"Hah... kasar sekali. Itu mengingatkanku pada Sasuke," ucap Kiba santai. Naruto berbalik, membelakangi Kiba. Ia berjalan menjauh, lalu kembali berbaring sambil menunggu Aptonoth kembali ter- _spawn_. "Oh, ayolah... hari ini aku berencana melakukan _guild war_."

"Tanpa persetujuanku sebagai _guild_ _leader_? Baiklah, kau pergi sendiri. Ajak yang lain bersamamu dan jangan ganggu aku," ujar Naruto. Ia menutup matanya, juga membatasi pendengarannya dengan pikirannya.

Kiba jengkel. "Baiklah jika itu maumu. Akan kulakukan sendiri."

Kiba meninggalkan Naruto, menambah kembali beban yang ada di pikirannya. Apakah ia kembali berbuat kesalahan? Itu terus terpikir dalam kepalanya.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **H!** " teriak Naruto sekencang mungkin, meluapkan seluruh emosinya pada suara yang nyaring dan berlangsung lama itu. Di saat _stress_ , berteriak sekeras mungkin memang dapat membuatnya lega. Setelah selesai ia berteriak, ia hembuskan napasnya dengan perlahan.

" _LINK END_."

 **::**

 **[Wednesday, 09/06/32, 15.45 PM - Namikaze Residence]**

Naruto membuka matanya. Setetes air keluar dari matanya, terasa hangat saat membasahi kulitnya. "Sial."

Naruto mengusap air matanya, lalu melepas _Nerve Gear_ -nya. Di kamar sebelah, terdengar kembali suara tawa. Rupanya teman adiknya masih ada di sana.

Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidur, lalu mengambil sebuah celana _jeans_ dari lemarinya. Setelah ia memakainya, ia mengulurkan tangannya, meraih jaket yang ia gantung pada kapstok di belakang pintu kamarnya, lalu pergi keluar dari kamarnya. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak untuk berkata, "Naru, aku keluar sebentar!"

Ia kembali berjalan setelah adiknya keluar dari kamarnya dan merespon perkataannya, "Baik! Berhati-hatilah!"

Naruto berjalan cukup lama. Ia sendiri tidak sadar dan mendapati dirinya sudah berada di tengah-tengah kota. Hari sudah sore, tetapi jalanan tetap ramai, seperti biasa. Tentu saja, karena sekarang adalah jam pulang kerja. Namun, tak ada yang akan pulang ke rumahnya. Hanya Naruto dan adiknya yang bagaikan penghuni tetap di kediaman Namikaze itu.

Naruto duduk di sebuah kursi. Saat ini ia berada di taman kota. Mau kemana pun perginya, kepalanya tetap saja berpikir keras. Saat ini pun ia sedang memikirkan masalahnya hingga tersadar oleh nada dering _hand phone_. Ia mengambilnya dari saku celana, lalu menerima panggilan itu. "Halo?"

" _Ah, Onii-chan, Mau sampai kapan kau di luar rumah?!" teriak adiknya. "Lihatlah sekarang jam berapa! Ini sudah hampir malam, tahu!_ "

17.48. "Ah, maaf. Temanmu sudah pulang, ya? Aku akan sampai sebentar lagi. Tunggulah."

" _Sebentar lagi?! Selalu saja mengatakan itu, padahal baru bersiap untuk pulang._ "

"Baiklah, baiklah! Aku pulang sekarang, kok..." ujar Naruto sambil mulai berlari pulang. Sebelum adiknya berceloteh, segera ia menutup panggilan itu, lalu menghembuskan napas.

Setibanya ia di rumah, ia langsung diperintah oleh adiknya untuk duduk dan langsung menyantap makan malam bersamanya.

"Onii- _chan_ , sepertinya kau sedang kesulitan," ucap Naruko membuka pembicaraan. Ia meminum air putih di depannya. Makanan kami sudah habis. "Mungkinkah _game_ itu lagi?"

Naruto hanya bisa diam. Ia tersenyum, kemudian menjawab, "Iya, sedikit. Di sana aku sedang dapat masalah."

"Hee... aku iri mendengarnya. Temanku pun ternyata memainkan _game_ itu, lho," ujar Naruko tetap ceria. "Tetapi meskipun demikian, kau tidak boleh memikirkan hingga membawa urusan _game_ -mu ke dalam dunia nyata, Onii- _chan_."

Naruto tersenyum. "Baiklah, baik. Aku tahu, kok."

Alat makan bekas mereka langsung ia masukkan ke dalam bak cuci piring. Setelah itu ia pergi ke ruang keluarga, diikuti Naruko di belakangnya.

"Ah, tumben sekali. Angin apa yang membawamu ke mari, Onii- _chan_?" canda Naruko. Ia tertawa pelan, menutup mulutnya dengan kepalan tangan sambil memejamkan matanya. Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman. Ia menduduki sofa. Tangannya meraih _remote_ di atas meja, lalu menyalakan televisi. Naruko, yang tadinya akan langsung ke kamarnya malah ikut duduk di sofa itu. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama kakaknya. "Yaampun, Onii- _chan_ , seharusnya kau seperti ini sejak dulu."

Naruto berpikir. Memang benar, sejak dulu ia hanya menghabiskan waktu di kamarnya dengan terus bermain _game_. Jikalau keluar kamar, itu hanya untuk makan atau buang air. "Begitukah? Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang aku akan lebih meluangkan waktu."

Naruko terkejut. Ia menatap kakaknya dengan mata berbinar. "Benarkah?!"

"Iya... tapi tidak sekarang. Kau tahu, kan, sekarang aku sedang banyak pikiran," ujar Naruto, lalu menghembuskan napasnya.

Naruko cemberut. "Ah, aku jadi tidak yakin akan perkataan Onii- _chan_ sebelumnya. Onii- _chan_ , kau terlalu menganggap serius permainan itu."

Naruto hanya tertawa. Sementara matanya fokus menatap layar televisi, pandangan Naruko teralih kepada sebuah laptop pada meja kecil di sebelah televisi. Ia berjalan mendekati laptop itu, lalu membawanya ke hadapan Naruto. Lagi-lagi ia protes, "Yaampun, Onii- _chan_ , jika kau memakainya di sini, pastikan kau membawanya kembali ke kamarmu."

"Ah, aku melupakannya," ujar Naruto santai. Ia membuka laptop yang dibawa adiknya. _Sound_ khas _Jendelas_ terdengar setelah hilangnya tulisan ' _Welcome_ ', saat itu langsung muncul sebuah _pop-up_. Pesan dari Kiba. "Ah, sepertinya aku harus ke kamarku sekarang."

Naruko kecewa. "Apa? Apa waktu luang Onii- _chan_ sudah selesai? Itukah maksud Onii- _chan_?"

"Eh... maaf."

"Ya sudah, mau bagaimana lagi. Onii- _chan_ , kau pun sepertinya sedang banyak pikiran," ujar Naruko kecewa. Ia langsung pergi ke kamarnya dengan menyeret kakinya. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya meski tak gatal. Ia mematikan televisi, lalu pergi ke kamarnya sambil membawa laptop.

Setelah sampai ia di kamarnya, langsung ia pasang _Nerve Gear_ di kepalanya. " _LINK START_."

 **::**

 **[Wednesday, 09/06/32, 19.30 PM - Hidden Leaf Village]**

Hari sudah malam. Namun, MHR tetap saja ramai. Ia menyusuri jalanan penuh orang sambil sibuk mengutak-atik hologramnya. Setelah menekan hologram itu, barulah ia keluarkan suara, "Gadou, kita perlu bicara."

Di dalam pondok Shikamaru dan Temari, sudah ada empat _player_ , yaitu dua _player_ pemilik bangunan, Gadou, dan Hana. Naruto datang saat Hana ingin memasukkan camilan ke dalam mulutnya dengan tangan di atas kepalanya. Freeze. Semuanya terhenti. Mereka menatap Naruto. Jika berniat, pemandangan Naruto kali ini sungguh bagus bila di- _screenshot_.

Mereka diam beberapa saat, menunggu seseorang mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Gadou..." ucap Naruto.

Gadou terkejut. Ia langsung berdiri dengan tegak sambil berkata, "Y, ya?!"

Hana tersedak. Temari menertawakannya. "Aku ingin meminta maaf... soal tadi siang."

"Tidak, Naruto. Itu salahku. Akulah yang membuatmu—"

"Tidak, tidak. Akulah yang salah. Saat itu emosiku sedang tidak bagus karena kepalaku dipenuhi banyak masalah. Namun, aku malah meluapkannya dengan meneriaki—"

"Aku pikir itu adalah salahku, Naruto. Akulah yang tidak mengerti masalahmu. Saat kau pergi, aku terus membahasnya dengan Shikamaru. Kau memiliki masalahmu dan berusaha untuk memecahkannya sendirian, tetapi aku... Aku pun memiliki masalah, tetapi aku malah dengan entengnya memintamu untuk menyelesaikannya. Ini salahku, Naruto. Jadi biarkan aku meminta maaf," ujar Gadou semakin pelan. Ia terus menundukkan kepala.

Naruto ikut menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku pun minta maaf, sudah meneriakimu. Aku juga sudah bersikap kasar padamu."

Masalah mereka sudah selesai saat itu. Shikamaru tersenyum puas, sedangkan Temari dan Hana hanya diam mendengarkan mereka. Tahu masalah mereka pun sepertinya tidak karena Hana dan Temari hanya kebetulan berada di sini, bukan karena disuruh. "Sudah cukup kalian bermaaf-maafan. Naruto, duduklah dan ikut mengobrol dengan kami."

Naruto tersenyum. "Ah, maaf. Aku masih harus meminta maaf pada Kiba. Setelahnya aku ikut kalian."

Naruto pergi meninggalkan pondok itu, menuju sebuah air terjun tak jauh dari sana.

Hari sudah malam. Di tempat ini gelap, karena itu langit terasa terang. Kerlip bintang berkilauan, berkumpul mengelilingi sang rembulan. Tak ada gumpalan kapas di langit yang menutupi mereka. Sungguh nikmat tuk diamati. Di dekat air terjun itu, Kiba sudah menanti. Langkah Naruto perlahan terhenti, mulai ragu ungkapkan rasa hati.

"Naruto?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati Kiba sedang menatap ke arahnya. Naruto mendekat dengan perlahan. "Kiba, aku ke mari untuk meminta maaf."

Kiba diam. Ia tersenyum. "Sudahlah, tidak apa. Aku sudah tak memikirkannya."

 **::**

 **[Wednesday, 09/06/32, 20.05 PM - ShikaTema's Cottage]**

"... Begitulah," ucap Naruto. "Kiba memaafkanku dengan mudahnya."

"Eh?" semuanya heran. Hana melanjutkan, "Hanya sampai situ?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sedikit berbincang dengannya. Yah, intinya masalahku dengannya sudah selesai," jelas Naruto ringkas. Ia tak ingin membuang kata-kata.

Berbagai obrolan mereka bahas di sana. Hingga akhirnya obrolan mereka mulai serius karena Shikamaru.

"Naruto, mengenai masalahmu, itu belum beres sepenuhnya, bukan?" tanya Shikamaru. Semuanya diam. Temari, Hana, dan Gadou mendengarkan. "Naruto, katakanlah, apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?"

Saat itu juga, Naruto menceritakan masalahnya, juga semua rencananya yang akan ia lakukan. Itu karena Shikamaru benar-benar jenius untuk tidak teralihkan perhatiannya meskipun Naruto mencoba berulang kali mengecohnya. "... Jadi, kumohon rahasiakan ini dari semuanya. Aku harap kalian dapat menepatinya."

Di sana hening. Sepatah kata pun tak ada yang berbicara.

"Yah, karena Naruto- _sama_ keras kepala, apa boleh buat," ujar Hana memecah keheningan. Shikamaru, Temari, dan Gadou menatap ke arahnya. Hana kembali diam, berbalik menatap mereka. "Apa?"

"Jadi, besok kau tidak akan melakukan kegiatan bersama _guild_?" tanya Shikamaru. Naruto mengangguk.

"Hah, sayang sekali kalau begitu. Padahal kami sudah bergabung, tapi tak bisa bertarung bersamamu," ujar Hana santai. Ia yang paling santai di antara semuanya. "Aku harap dapat mengikutimu, tapi kurasa kau akan melarangnya."

Naruto tersenyum. "Yah, itu karena aku harus menjadi lebih baik untuk dapat memimpin _player_ kuat sepertimu."

Mendengarnya Hana terdiam. Ujarnya, "Etah kenapa, ini membuatku malu."

Mendadak semua tertawa. Temari ikut berkata, "Yang dikatakan Naruto ada benarnya, Hana. Salah satu dari lima _player_ yang bertahan dalam pembersihan _dungeon_ itu adalah kau. Tak perlu dipastikan lagi bahwa kau kuat."

"Ahaha... itu karena aku mewarisi tradisi keluargaku di dunia nyata, termasuk seni bela dirinya," ujar Hana sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Temari tertawa. "Ah, sewaktu SMP pun kau sempat menjuarai kendo, ya. Aku ingat itu. Kakakmu banyak sekali membicarakanmu."

"Hentikan, itu Tema-chan. Sudah kubilang itu memalukan..."

Setelah selesai mereka berbincang-bincang, barulah mereka _log out_ , kecuali Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Naruto, mengenai rencanamu... kau serius mau melakukannya?" tanya Shikamaru memastikan.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya kembali. Senyuman yang ia pasang sebelumnya bagaikan sebuah topeng yang kini ia lepas. Ia murung kembali. "Ya... aku akan melakukannya."

Shikamaru tak dapat berkata. Ia tetap diam, membiarkan kepalanya berpikir keras. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, "Kalau begitu, aku—"

"Tunggu dulu, Naruto," tahan Shikamaru. Ia menatap tajam Naruto, lalu melanjutkan, "jika rencanamu hanya seperti itu, mengapa kau harus menyamarkan dirimu, bahkan menghapus kami dari _friend list_ -mu?"

Sejenak Naruto terdiam. "Itu karena... aku tidak ingin menggunakan nama Naruto saat aku mengabaikan _guild_ -ku."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau lakukan bersama kami? Bersama semuanya? Dengan begitu, tak ada yang mengkhawatirkan." Nada Shikamaru semakin tinggi.

"Aku tidak bisa. Jika aku bersama kalian dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku tidak dapat berpikir dengan benar. Aku hanya akan menghambat kalian," ujar Naruto. Ia mengepal erat kedua tangannya.

"Ayolah, Naruto, apa yang kau katakan? Lagipula, tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu. Kau seharusnya melupakan hal ini, bukan memikirkannya," ujar Shikamaru. Ia berusaha membujuk Naruto. "Lupakanlah rencana itu dan kembalilah bersama kami, anggota _guild_ -mu. Paling tidak, jika kau masih ingin melakukannya, jangan kau samarkan dirimu. Jika kau menyamarkannya, kau harus khawatir bahwa perbincangan kita kali ini akan bocor, sehingga semuanya malah akan mencarimu."

Jenius. Kata itu sungguh tepat dipakai untuk Shikamaru. "Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak membocor—"

"Aku tidak peduli." Shikamaru menunjukkan sisi lain dari dirinya. Naruto terkejut.

"Akan kupikirkan. Paling tidak, aku akan tetap terlihat sebelum pesta Sabtu nanti berakhir," ujar Naruto sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru. Ia _log out_.

 **::**

 **[Thursday, 09/06/32, 14.20 PM - Hidden Leaf Village]**

Hari ini, Naruto _log in_ kembali. Rencananya kali ini adalah mendapatkkan senjata baru. Karena itulah sekarang ia sedang berada di pasar, mencari bahan. Di sana, dapat ia dengarkan suara-suara para _player_ –yang berdagang– mempromosikan barang dagangan mereka. Naruto menyusuri pusat perbelanjaan desa itu. Tak lama, ia melihatnya. Seorang _player_ yang menjual bahan-bahan mentah ( _raw material_ ).

"Permisi, aku ingin bertanya," ujar Naruto setelah sampai ia di hadapan _player_ itu. Ia sedang berada di luar kios yang ia sewa. Segala properti yang berada di pasar desa tidak ada yang dapat dibeli secara permanen. Hanya dapat disewa selama beberapa waktu.

Pedagang itu tersenyum ramah. "Ah, Tuan, ada yang dapat saya bantu? Mungkinkah Anda berniat membeli bahan-bahan di sini? Saya merekomendasikan Anda untuk membeli beberapa bagian tubuh Rathalos atau Rathian. Sisiknya keras dan kulitnya kebal terhadap api, sehingga bagus dijadikan zirah untuk melawan naga."

 _Huwwa... bersemangat sekali pedagang ini mempromosikan barangnya_ , pikir Naruto. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan bahan-bahan yang ada dalam _inventory_ -nya. Di sana, ia pun memiliki banyak bahan-bahan Rathalos dan Rathian dari hasil pembersihan _dungeon_ pada hari Selasa. Pada Area 12, Ia melawan Rathalos dan Rathian. Pada Area 18, ia melawan Rathian dan Pink Rathian. Pada Area 21, ia melawan Rathalos dan Azure Rathalos. Juga pada Area 24, ia melawan Azure Rathalos dan Pink Rathian. Tak diragukan lagi, saat itu ia benar-benar panen.

Naruto membuka _menu_ -nya, melihat isi _inventory_ -nya. Ia membuat si pedagang kebingungan akan apa yang ia lakukan.

 **Antidote (** 3 **)  
** **Chameleos Hide  
Chameleos Horn  
Chameleos Spike  
Chameleos Tail  
Fire Wyvern BrainStem**  
 **Fire Wyvern Fluid (** 6 **)**  
 **Fire Wyvern Marrow (** 2 **)**  
 **Flame Sac (** 2 **)**  
 **Medium Monster Bone (** 3 **)**  
 **Mega Potion (** 6 **)**  
 **Potion (** 13 **)**  
 **Rathalos Scale (** 4 **)**  
 **Rathalos Wing (** 3 **)**  
 **Rathalos Tail (** 6 **)**  
 **Rathian Scale (** 8 **)**  
 **Rathian Spike (** 3 **)**  
 **Raw Meat (** 7 **)**  
 **Shock Trap**  
 **Small Monster Bone (** 23 **)**  
 **Tranquil Bomb (** 6 **)**  
 **Well-done Steak (** 23 **)**  
 **Wyvern Fang (** 3 **)**

Kira-kira begitulah penggalan ayat dari pasal— Ehem. Kira-kira itulah beberapa _item_ yang ada dalam _inventory_ Naruto. Ia bergumam sambil menaruh kepalan tangannya di depan mulut, seperti orang yang sedang berpikir, "Hmm... membuat zirah sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk."

Pedagang itu tersenyum. Sepertinya ia menemukan seorang pelanggan. "Benar, bukan? Dengan zirah yang terbuat dari tubuh naga, pasti akan lebih kuat. Ah, juga keren dilihat, apalagi jika Anda orangnya. Selain itu—"

"Namun, itu akan melenceng dari tujuanku," ucap Naruto memotong pedagang itu. Pedagang itu diam karena merasa terancam kehilangan pelanggan. "Tunggu. Apa bagian tubuh Rathalos dan Rathian juga bisa digunakan untuk membuat senjata?"

Mata pedagang itu kembali berbinar. Kali ini ia yakin akan mendapatkan pelanggan. "Bisa saya meminta penjelasan yang lebih rinci? Tepatnya... mengenai jenis senjata apa yang Anda inginkan?"

" _Dual blades_ ," ucap Naruto.

" _Dual blades_ , ya? Hmm..." Pedagang itu berpikir. Pengalamannya di bidang mengumpulkan bahan ia andalkan. Naruto menyimaknya dengan baik-baik. "Sepertinya ada. Saya tidak yakin, tetapi saya rasa nama senjata itu adalah Gradios Ultimus, senjata jenis _dual blades_ , dengan tingkat kelangkaan 7. _Rare_ 7! Bisakah Anda membayangkannya? Betapa kuatnya diri Anda jika menggunakannya. Saya dengar, diperlukan sisik Rathalos dan Rathian dengan kualitas tinggi untuk membuatnya. Saya kurang mengetahui tentang persenjataan, tetapi teman saya yang berada di bagian timur Konohagakure mungkin mengetahuinya lebih lanjut. Dia seorang pandai besi, karena itu ia membuka sebuah toko senjata di sana. Kebetulan saat ini ia sedang _online_."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tertarik untuk membuat senjata tersebut. Langsung saja ia berkata, "Kalau begitu, apa kau menjual sisik naga berkualitas tinggi tersebut?"

"Saat ini saya mempunyainya. Namun, saya tidak yakin apakah ini cukup bagi Anda untuk membuat senjata itu," ujarnya sambil membuka hologram di depan Naruto. Ia memperlihatkan stok bahan-bahan yang ia punya.

"Tak, masalah. Akan kubeli," ujar Naruto mantap.

Pedagang itu berbinar matanya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Berhubung hari ini Anda adalah pelanggan pertama saya, akan saya beri potongan harga."

"Oh, terima kasih," ujar Naruto dengan senyuman. Segera setelah mereka melakukan transaksi, Naruto berkata. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mengunjungi pandai besi milik rekanmu di bagian timur. Sekali lagi terima kasih, juga atas informasinya."

Sebelum Naruto meninggalkan pedagang itu, pedagang itu sempat mengingatkan, "Oh, iya. Dia pasti mempekerjakan NPC, jadi katakanlah pada NPC itu, 'sepasang cahaya merah di dalam _Great Forest_ akan membawamu pada kematian'."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

 **::**

Naruto kini berjalan mengelilingi bagian timur Konohagakure. Ia mencari-cari toko yang dimaksud pedagang tadi. Naruto yakin orang yang dimaksudnya adalah pandai besi yang hebat. Ia sampai membuka toko dan mempekerjakan NPC. Bahkan diperlukan _password_ untuk bertemu dengannya secara langsung.

Setelah Naruto merasa sudah menemukan tempat yang ia cari, langsung ia memasuki toko itu, lalu berdiri di hadapan seorang NPC yang sedang berjaga.

"Ada yang dapat saya bantu?" NPC itu berkata demikian.

Naruto tak ingin membuang waktunya sia-sia. Karena itu langsung ia katakan, "Sepasang cahaya merah di dalam _Great Forest_ akan membawamu pada kematian."

Sejenak NPC itu terdiam, lalu berkata, "Dimengerti. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

NPC itu diam beberapa menit, tak merespon apapun. Ia sedang terlibat percakapan dengan atasannya. Setelah satu menit Naruto menunggu, barulah NPC itu berkata kembali, "Permintaan Anda diterima. Silakan ke mari."

NPC itu meninggalkan tempatnya berjaga. Ia mengantarkan Naruto pada sebuah pintu. Pintu tersebut ia buka. Di dalamnya terlihat tangga yang mengarah pada lantai bawah tanah. Sungguh bagunan yang hebat.

Naruto berjalan ke lantai bawah, sementara NPC itu kembali ke tepatnya berjaga. Naruto mendapati seorang _player_ telah menunggunya. Ujar _player_ itu, "Oh, kemarilah. Temanku sudah memberitahuku bahwa kau akan datang."

Maka Naruto pun mendekat. _Player_ itu berkata kembali, "Jadi... kau ingin membuat Gradius Ultimus?"

"Ya," jawab Naruto cepat. Ia bersemangat. Pandai besi itu mendadak tertawa melihat reaksi Naruto.

"Biar kujelaskan terlebih dahulu. Untuk membuat Gradius Ultimus, diperlukan empat tahap pembuatan. Bahan yang diperlukan pun cukup banyak. Namun, aku tak dapat membantu. Bahan yang tersisa padaku hampir habis," ujar pandai besi itu. Naruto diam. Ia tak yakin apa bahannya mencukupi.

"Mengenai hal itu... bisa kau sebutkan apa saja bahan-bahan yang diperlukan?" tanya Naruto.

"Bahannya cukup banyak. Cara mendapatkannya pun sulit," ujarnya sambil berjalan pada sebuah rak buku, lalu mengambil salah satu buku yang ada di sana. Ah, fungsi buku dalam MHR ini adalah untuk menyimpan informasi secara tertulis karena informasi tertulis tak dapat dikirim melalui hologram. Kecuali pesan, yang akan terhapus secara otomatis. Ujarnya, "Ah, ini dia."

Naruto menyimak dengan seksama apa yang akan dikatakan pandai besi itu. "Untuk membuatnya, diperlukan 4 _fire wyvern fluid_ , 2 _flame sac_ , 2 _wyvern fang_ , 10 _small monster bone_ , 6 _Rathalos scale_ , 6 _Rathian scale_ , 2 _fire wyvern marrow_ , 3 _Rathalos wing_ , 3 _Rathian spike_ , 5 _Rathalos tail_ , 8 _Rathalos scale+_ , 8 _Rathian scale+_ , dan 2 _fire wyvern brainstem_."

Naruto terdiam. Matanya menatap kosong pada satu titik. Mulutnya ia biarkan ternganga. Tak lama, ia tersadar dan menutup kembali mulutnya sebelum ada lalat yang memasukinya. "Lalu... soal biayanya?"

"Ah, soal itu nanti saja. Tentang bahannya... jika kau memilikinya, akan segera aku buatkan," ujar pandai besi itu.

Naruto segera melihat _inventory_ -nya. "Ah... sebelumnya aku sempat membeli beberapa _Rathalos scale+_ dan _Rathian scale+_ , tetapi ternyata masih belum cukup. Selain itu... uh, aku hanya memiliki satu _fire wyvern brainstem_ dan empat _Rathalos scale_."

"Sayang sekali itu belum cukup untuk membuat Gradios Ultimos," ujar pandai besi itu.

Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang. "Hah... kalau begitu, suatu waktu aku akan kembali ke mari untuk memintamu membuatkannya."

"Tunggu dulu," tahan _player_ itu. "Aku belum menjelaskan padamu, bukan? Mengenai tahap-tahap pembuatannya... aku bilang tahapan, tetapi sebenarnya adalah tingkatan. Uh, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya, ya? Pokoknya, Gradios Ultimus itu adalah senjata tingkatan. Awalnya, aku membuat satu senjata. Nama senjata itu adalah Red Saber. Itu adalah tahap pertama, atau tingkat pertama. Setelah itu, aku ubah lagi menjadi Twin Flames. Itu adalah tahap kedua, tingkatan kedua. Jika kuubah lagi, akan menjadi Hi Twin Flames, tahap atau tingkat ketiga. Setelah itu, barulah muncul pilihan Gradius Ultimus."

Naruto diam, mencerna penjelasan yang diberikan pandai besi itu. "Jadi... maksudmu kau melakukan _upgrade_?"

"Yap. Singkatnya seperti itu. Yang ingin kukatakan sekarang adalah... kau masih bisa membuat senjata di tingkatan sebelumnya. Maksudku _Hi Twin Flames_ ," ujar pandai besi itu. Sekarang ia sedang menyiapkan alat tempanya.

"Kalau soal bahannya?" tanya Naruto. Ia masih khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir. Kau hanya tidak perlu memasukkan _Rathian scale+_ , _Rathalos scale+_ , dan _fire wyvern brainstem_ ," ujarnya santai. Naruto mengira-ngira dengan membuka _inventory_ -nya. Ia kembali khawatir. Sesaat sebelum ia berbicara, pandai besi itu mendahuluinya, "Kalau soal _Rathalos scale_ -mu yang kurang, aku masih punya beberapa."

Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang. Pandai besi itu menyuruhnya mengeluarkan bahan-bahannya agar dapat langsung ia kerjakan. Naruto pun memenuhi perintahnya. Saat ini ia lega. Namun, saat saat itu tak berlangsung lama. "S, soal biayanya?"

"Ah, tunggu sebentar," ucapnya. Ia berhitung di dalam pikirannya selagi tangannya sibuk bekerja. "Biaya pembuatan pedangnya 11200z, ditambah biaya dua _Rathalos scale_ -mu yang kurang yaitu 980z. Totalnya adalah 12180z."

Naruto melihat jumlah uangnya. Ia bersyukur sebelumnya mendapatkan hadiah _leveling_. "Hah... untung saja mencukupi."

Tak lama menunggu, akhirnya senjata yang dipesan Naruto jadi. Inilah yang namanya _the power of game_.

Pada sebuah senjata, ada beberapa tingkat ketajaman. Jika diurutkan dari ketajaman yang paling rendah, akan menjadi merah, oranye, kuning, hijau, biru, putih, dan ungu. Kuning adalah ketajaman normal, di bawahnya berarti tumpul, sedangkan di atasnya berarti bermata pedang lebih tipis. Ketajaman _Hi Twin Flames_ sendiri berada di tingkat hijau, yang berarti satu tingkat di atas normal.

Satu mata pedang _Hi Twin Flames_ berwarna merah, karena terbuat dari bagian tubuh Rathalos. Yang satu lagi berwarna hijau tua, karena terbuat dari bagian tubuh Rathian. Pegangan pada keduanya sama, berwarna abu-abu.

 _Hi Twin Flames_ juga mempunyai atribut api ( _fire_ ), yang berarti akan mengeluarkan api saat menyerang, tanpa perlu difokuskan dengan elemen. Seperti Deadly Serpentblade milik Neji yang memiliki atribut racun ( _poison_ ). Namun, atribut yang dimiliki pedang Neji lebih diperkuat dengan elemen racun yang ia pilih.

Pandai besi itu mendekati Naruto. Ia mengulurkan lengannya. "Ini dia, pedangmu."

"Oh! Terima kasih," ucap Naruto. Segera ia mentransfer uangnya kepada pandai besi itu. Tujuannya mendapatkan senjata baru kini telah terpenuhi. Sekarang, ia akan pergi untuk memenuhi tujuan barunya.

"Sekali lagi kuucapkan terima kasih! Lain kali aku akan kembali ke sini."

 **::**

Tujuan Naruto sekarang adalah membeli pakaian, zirah, atau baju tempur yang akan ia kenakan. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia memesan zirah pada pandai besi tadi. Namun, ia mengetahui bahwa uangnya tidak akan mencukupi. Ia juga tidak mempunyai bahan untuk digunakan. Lalu mengapa ia masih tetap mencari pakaian? Entahlah, itu semua demi mencapai tujuan utamanya.

Sekarang ia berada di bagian utara Konohagakure. Bagian ini terkenal dengan butiknya. Karena itulah ia datang kesini.

Dari kejauhan, tampak seorang _player_ melambai ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto-san! Coba kemari!" teriak _player_ itu. Bila ditanya apa mereka saling mengenal, jawabannya adalah ya. _Player_ itu dan Naruto sempat bertarung satu _party_ dalam pembersihan _dungeon_. Karena itulah... kita sebut saja dia Mawar. — _Nggak. Jangan._ — Kita sebut saja dia Rose.

"Oh, Rose, ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekat. Rose kelihatannya bersemangat.

"Ikuti aku," ujar Rose sambil menarik lengan Naruto. Agar tidak salah paham, mari kita beri penjelasan. Rose itu adalah laki-laki, tetapi umurnya lebih muda dari Naruto. Mungkin sekitar 13 tahun.

Naruto dituntun ke dalam sebuah butik yang cukup terkenal. Di sana, Rose membawa sebuah jubah kepada Naruto. Jubah itu berwarna ungu dan sedikit putih. Bagian bawah jubah itu robek, seperti bekas cakaran monster. Sepertinya memang sengaja didesain seperti itu untuk menambah kesan keren. Ujar Rose, "Coba pakai ini."

Naruto penasaran. Namun, ia langsung saja memakainya tanpa memeriksa terlebih dahulu. Melihat Naruto, mata Rose malah langsung berbinar. "Wooh!"

"Heh?" Naruto heran. Apakah ada bagian dari dirinya yang berubah?

"Uh... Rose, sebenarnya aku ke mari untuk mencari pakaian. Apa kau mau membantuku mencarinya?" tanya Naruto. Ia melepaskan kembali jubah yang dipakainya.

Rose tersenyum. "Oh, kebetulan sekali! Kalau begitu, jubah itu untukmu saja. Aku masih dapat meminta beberapa bahan untuk membuatnya."

Naruto kembali heran. Ia bertanya, "Sebenarnya jubah apa ini?"

"Kau tidak membaca deskripsinya? Baiklah, kalau begitu akan kujelaskan! Nama jubah ini masihlah _Cloak of Camouflage_. Itu karena belum ada siapa pun yang menemukannya. Akulah yang pertama, jadi aku masih bingung untuk memberinya nama apa. Naruto-san, kau ingat, kan? Saat itu, Neji-san memberi perintah untuk memotong bagian-bagian tubuh Chameleos karena menjadi sebab ia dapat berkamuflase. Saat itu aku berpikir, mungkin aku dapat membuat pakaian dengan konsep seperti itu. Setelah kucoba membuat pakaian menggunakan bagian tubuh Chameleos, tetap saja belum berfungsi dengan benar. Namun, setelah kutambahkan _thunderbug_ ke dalam daftar bahannya, akhirnya berhasil. Pemicunya berkamuflase adalah aliran listrik," jelas Rose panjang. Ia bercerita dengan semangat. Naruto mulai tertarik pada arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Kalau begitu, Rose. Jika ini untukku, berapa banyak aku harus membayarnya?" tanya Naruto langsung pada intinya. Ia sudah tak sabar.

"Gratis, kok."

"Eh?" Naruto heran.

"Gratis, kok."

"Eh... apa? Serius?"

 **::**

"Sungguh mengejutkan. Siapa sangka dia akan memberikannya padaku secara cuma-cuma," ujar Naruto, lalu menghembuskan napas. Tentu Naruto tidak mengambilnya begitu saja. Ia pun memberikan bagian-bagian tubuh Chameleos miliknya agar Rose dapat membuatnya kembali. Saat ini, peralatan baru yang ia dapatkan, yaitu senjata dan pakaian, belum ia kenakan. Ia akan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menggunakannya.

Sekarang Naruto berjalan ke arah timur, menuju _Forest and Hills_. Ia terhadang oleh Kiba dan Sasuke di tengah jalan. "Oi, Naruto! Apa hari ini sudah tidak ada yang mengganggumu? Ayo kita lakukan _guild war_! Selagi pas tiga orang..."

Setetes keringat Naruto, yang mirip dengan sebiji jagung, turun dari pelipisnya. "K, Kiba, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Yang kulakukan? Tentu saja untuk menemuimu. Bahkan aku memaksa Sasuke untuk ikut," ujar Kiba santai.

Naruto pergi menjauh dengan perlahan sambil berkata dengan senyuman, "M, maaf... hari ini ada hal yang harus kukerjakan sendiri. Kalian berdua saja... pergi saja, jangan khawatirkan aku."

Setelah itu, ia pergi dengan berlari. Tanpa menyadari ada Kiba dan Sasuke yang membuntutinya. Mungkin saat itu Sasuke pun berkata dengan sombong seperti biasanya, "Kenapa aku harus mengikutinya?"

Saat itu pula, mungkin Kiba membalasnya dengan, "Sudahlah! Diam dan perhatikan!"

Naruto pergi menaiki bukit di _Forest and Hills_. Di sana, ia mencari lawan yang pantas untuk dia kalahkan, karena di kaki bukit hanya ada sekumpulan Aptonoth yang entah kenapa selalu makan jika dibiarkan. Namun, di sini, ia menemukan sebuah gua kecil. Bagian atap gua itu terdapat lubang yang cukup besar untuk—

"Cih, naga, rupanya," ujar Naruto setelah seekor Yian Garuga terlihat sedang memasuki gua tersebut melalui lubang pada atapnya. Jau di belakang Naruto, Kiba dan Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung mundur. Akan gawat jika Naruto mengetahui mereka membuntuti.

Naruto membuka _inventory_ -nya. Kini ia mencoba menggunakan senjata barunya, _Hi Twin Flames_. Namun, setelah cukup lama Naruto melawannya, ia mati. Berurusan dengan naga seorang diri memanglah gegabah. Tapi... lihatlah sisi positifnya. Naruto kini menyadari bahwa atribut api pada senjatanya tidak berpengaruh besar pada naga yang juga bertipe api.

"Sas... lihat! Naruto dan naga itu menghilang!"

 **::**

 **[Thursday, 09/06/32, 17.10 PM - Hidden Sand Village]**

Hari ini Naruto sudah cukup banyak berjalan-jalan. Kini ia berada di sebuah desa besar. Arah tenggara dari Konohagakure, sekitar satu jam setengah mengendarai Aptonoth dan Apceros hingga sampai di Sunagakure. Naruto mulai melakukan rencananya yang asli. Pakaian dan senjatanya ia ganti dengan yang baru ia dapatkan. Penutup kepala yang ada pada jubahnya ia gunakan pula agar terkesan lebih misterius. Sebenarnya hanya agar kepalanya tidak panas karena terbakar matahari.

"Ahhh... rasanya badanku pegal setelah mengendarai Aptonoth dan Apceros yang kusewa itu. Haruskah aku istirahat sebentar?" Naruto berjalan sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Akhirnya ia dapati sebuah bangunan besar yang desainnya tak asing lagi di setiap desa. Guild Arena. "Ah. Sepertinya tidak perlu istirahat."

Naruto mendekati _player_ - _player_ yang sedang membuat lingkaran di sana. Sepertinya mereka ada pada _guild_ yang sama. Ujarnya dengan pelan, "Permisi..."

Orang-orang terkejut, terlebih ketika melihat ada mirah delima di atas kepala Naruto. "Ah, kalian tak perlu terkejut seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya."

Naruto diam menunggu respon dari sekumpulan orang itu. Tak lama, ada yang memberanikan diri menjawabnya, "A-apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kalian ini berada pada _guild_ yang sama, bukan? Bisakah kalian beritahu aku di mana _leader_ kalian?" ujar Naruto dengan senyuman.

"Ada urusan apa kau dengan—"

Naruto menghilang, tiba-tiba ada di depan _player_ itu dengan salah satu _blade_ mengarah pada lehernya. "Antarkan saja aku padanya."

 _Player_ itu ketakutan. Ia berlari menjauhi Naruto. Namun, karena pakaian Naruto hampir tidak memiliki beban, ia dapat menangkapnya dengan mudah, lalu membunuhnya, karena kristalnya sudah terlanjur menjadi _ruby_. "Ini adalah peringatan."

Para pemain yang melihatnya langsung tersebar, menjauh darinya sekencang mungkin. Untungnya, Naruto menangkap satu di antara mereka. Kali ini ia tidak membunuhnya, karena ia harus mengetahui informasi mengenai lokasi _leader_ dari _guild_ itu.

"A, aku akan mengantarkanmu!"

Pada akhirnya, Naruto sampai di hadapan _guild leader_ itu. Tanyanya, "Apa maumu?"

"Ayo berduel," ajak Naruto dengan senyuman. Ia melanjutkan, "Pemenang _duel_ bebas melakukan apa pun pada yang kalah."

Tak ada tanda-tanda _guild leader_ itu akan menerima tantangan Naruto. Karena itu, Naruto kembali berbicara, "Kau tidak ingin ini menjadi pembantaian, bukan?"

 _Guild leader_ itu mengerti. Jika ia menolak, tetap saja Naruto akan menyerangnya, sehingga terjadi pertarungan. Sedangkan pertarungan tanpa perlawanan itu berarti pembantaian. Ialah yang tak dapat melawan. Jika ia membunuh Naruto, kristalnya akan menjadi semakin kuning, lalu oranye, kemudian merah, seperti Naruto. Setelah ia pikirkan dengan matang, akhirnya ia menjawab, "Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Sebuah pertarungan kini terjadi antar _guild leader_. Namun, pertarungan itu tak berlangsung lama. Naruto dengan mudah memenangkannya.

"Kau... patuhi perintahku!" ujar Naruto pada _guild leader_ itu. Itu adalah hal yang ia minta sesuai syarat bagi pemenang.

 _Guild leader_ itu merasa kesal. Namun, ia tak dapat melawan. Sudah menjadi aturan bagi yang kalah harus mengikuti apa yang dikatakan pemenang. Naruto sadar itu bukan hal yang baik, tetapi apa boleh buat. Tujuannya meminta patuh terhadapnya sebenarnya hanyalah umpan untuk menarik ikan yang lebih besar.

"Hei, kau! Jika kau berani, lawanlah aku!" teriak salah seorang _player_ yang tak terima. Sudah dapat diduga bahwa dia memakan umpannya.

"Itu boleh saja. Namun, jika kau kalah, kau harus patuhi perintahku sepertinya," ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk _guild leader_ tadi.

"Baiklah! Jika aku menang, kau pun harus mematuhi perintahku!" balas _player_ itu. Naruto menyeringai.

Pertarungan kembali terjadi. Namun sama saja. Seperti pertarungan sebelumnya, Naruto menang dengan mudah, bahkan tanpa menggunakan _skill_ kamuflasenya. Sepertinya orang tadi terlalu menganggap remeh kekuatannya. Mungkin secara berkelompok, kemampuannya tidak menentu. Tetapi jika indiviual, Naruto tentu saja merupakan lawan yang tangguh. Ia bagai seorang prajurit yang terlatih.

Naruto terus berusaha untuk mencapai tujuannya. Hingga pada hari ini... sudah lima pertarungan ia taklukkan dengan mudah. Tiga di antaranya adalah pertarungan melawan _guild leader_.

Naruto menyudahinya sampai di sana sebab hari sudah mulai malam. Ia pun harus menemani adiknya makan malam.

Di Sunagakure ini, ia mencari penginapan untuk _log out_. Agar saat _dia log in_ kembali, ia langsung berada di desa ini. Sebelumnya, ia mengirim pesan kepada Shikamaru, Temari, Hana, dan Gadou tentang rencananya yang sudah ia mulai. Meskipun Gadou tak ada hubungannya.

 **MultiChat - Perkumpulan Rahasia Para Penikmat Camilan Mas Shikamaru dan Masakan Mbak Temari (** 5 Member **)**

 **Naruto:** 'Aku sudah memulai latihanku. Bagaimana dengan keadaan Konoha?'

Itu tulisnya. Rencana yang ia maksud selama ini... ternyata adalah latihan baginya. Biarlah mereka membaca pesan Naruto saat mereka _online_. Kini Naruto tidur di atas kasur penginapan itu. Mulutnya dengan pelan tersenyum sambil berbicara, " _LINK END_."

 **::**

 **[Friday, 10/06/32, 14.35 PM - Hidden Sand Village]**

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke luar penginapan. Setibanya ia di _Guild Arena_ , ia langsung ditantang oleh enam _guild leader_ secara bersamaan. "Hoo... jadi kalian bekerja sama? Aku ini hanya sendiri, lho. Dalam _duel_ di _game_ ini, tidak ada _system_ satu melawan banyak."

"Hanya dengan diriku saja sudah cukup untuk menendangmu keluar dari Suna!" ucap salah satu _leader_.

Naruto mendekati orang itu. "Jika kau bisa berucap besar seperti itu, kau pasti sudah siap untuk membuktikannya, bukan?"

Seperti kemarin, Naruto lagi-lagi memenangkannya. Namun, ia mengakui bahwa kali ini musuhnya jauh lebih kuat daripada yang ia kira. Teriak Naruto, "Selanjutnya!"

Merasa disepelekan, penantang-penantang tadi berebut giliran untuk melawan Naruto. Namun, semuanya tak berjalan baik bagi mereka. Naruto terus saja menang. Ia seperti sudah menjadi tak terkalahkan. Berbagai rumor mengenai dirinya pun mulai tersebar luas sejak kemarin. Kini ia sudah menaklukkan sembilan _guild leader_.

Sekarang pun masih banyak yang menantangnya. Namun, ia sudah lelah dengan pertandingan yang berat sebelah ini. Di kepalanya, kini terlintas sebuah pikiran untuk melawan _guild_ kuat di Sunagakure.

 **::**

 **[Saturday, 11/06/32, 14.35 PM - Hidden Sand Village]**

Hari ini adalah hari di mana pesta pembersihan _dungeon The Lost Forest_ dilakukan. Karena itulah, sekarang Naruto tidak menerima tantangan. Sempat ada beberapa orang membuntutinya, untuk mencari informasi mengenai asal usul dirinya. Gara-gara hal tersebut, Naruto harus mengambil jalan memutar. Ia pun terpaksa turun dari Apceros yang ditungganginya untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Alhasil, ia kembali ke Konoha pada malam hari dengan berjalan kaki. Untungnya ia tak melewatkan makan malamnya dengan adiknya.

Pesta di Pondok ShikaTema begitu berisik baginya. Sudah cukup ia lelah karena berjalan kaki di tengah terik matahari. Tak boleh bertambah lagi. Selain itu... ia mengantuk. Besok ia harus kembali melakukan latihannya di Sunagakure. Sungguh konyol membuat diri sendiri lelah karena sebuah _game_.

Dari samping, tampak Neji mendekatinya. Ia berkata, "Naruto, pada malam di mana langit bersinar indah ini, apa yang membuat bintangmu redup?"

"Neji-senpai, aku hanya..." Naruto sejenak terdiam. Ia memutar gelas yang dipegangnya, mengocok minuman yang berada di dalamnya. Ah... melakukan hal itu saja sudah membuat kepalanya pusing. Tak lama, ia melanjutkan, "Tidak... tidak ada apa-apa."

Neji yang melihatnya menghebuskan napas. Ia mengambil segelas inuman yang ada pada meja di dekatnya, lalu meminumnya. "Kau tahu, jika kau—"

"Maaf, sepertinya aku harus log out. Mataku sudah tidak kuat."

"Ah! Naruto—"

 **::**

Meanwhile, in real life. "Zzz..."

 **::**

 **[Saturday, 11/06/32, 14.35 PM - Hidden Sand Village]**

"KANKUROOOOO! KANKUROOOOO!" teriak seorang _player_ dari kejauhan. Kankuro, yang berjalan membelakanginya berbalik.

"Ada perlu apa?"

"DIAH... KEMBALIH! DIA... KEMBALIH! DIA KEMBALI! **_PLAYER KILLER_ DENGAN JUBAH TAK TERLIHAT ITU KEMBALEE!** " teriaknya histeris. "Saat ini dia berada di _Guild Arena_. **DIA MENANTANG GAARAAAAAA!** "

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hai, minna. Jumpa lagi bersama saya di _Dragon Slayer_! \\(*v*)/ _Author gaul mode: On_.

Jujur, nih _chapter_ sebenernya udah overword. Lihat judul chapternya, ' _Naruto, where are you? -Kiba_ ', itu kan quotesnya Kiba pas chap kemaren, jadi nih _chapter_ itu menceritakan tentang kisah Naruto pas lagi ngilang, ninggalin _guild_ -nya. Itu tuh udah ditarget satu chap tamat. Taunya malah kayak gini. Target sih udah tercapai, tapi _word_ -nya malah _over_. Jadi kayak gini, deh, ada aneh-anehnya gitu... gomenne. (/T^T)/ Semoga nggak terulang lagi. Chapnya juga jadi kepanjangan...

Kayaknya itu aja mengenai chap sekarang. Saatnya bales _review_ dari _chapter_ kemarin...

 **Fox nightmares** Up tiap hari? Itu _limit break_ , namanya. XD Sekarang ini saya paling cepet up dua hari sekali. Malem-malem up-nya. Semoga tamat, ya :v **| iqbal** makasih supportnya dari chapter kemarin-kemarin... :) Iya, semoga nggak berhenti lagi... :') **| Anko Guru Matematika** siap, Math- _sensei_! Pantang discontinue :3 **| Fahzi Luchifer** Iyaa, makasih _support_ -nya, dah dilanjut, nih. Pertanyaannya udah kejawab, kan? :3 **| rezadragneel1412** Iyaa, makasih dukungannya :) **| mrmangetsu** Bikin greget? Kalau gitu, berarti tujuan saya udah tercapai. :v Di chap ini sekarang dijelasin... **| Apocalypse** iya saya _Monster Hunter player_ , tapi _Monster Hunter Reborn_ itu ' _Reborn_ '-nya cuma asal aja, biar nggak terlalu sama. :v Nih, word-nya dah ditambah, meskipun kecelakaan. :v

Sekian~


	10. Warriors of Sunagakure

**::**

 **:: Dragon Slayer ::**

 **:: Chapter 9:** Warriors of Sunagakure **::**

* * *

Gaara, kudengar dia berada di _Guild Arena_ ," ujar seorang player dengan pakaian serba hitam.

Orang yang ia panggil berbalik. "Benarkah? Siapa yang ditantang kali ini?"

Player dengan pakaian serba hitam itu terdiam. Ia ragu untuk berbicara. Namun, tak ada pilihan baginya untuk berbicara, sehingga ia menjadi gugup, "Tentang itu... yang ditantang adalah... uh..."

"Katakanlah dengan jelas, Kankuro!" bentak Gaara.

"Yang ditantang kali ini... adalah kau, Gaara."

Gaara bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki. "Ia menantangku?"

"Y, ya...," ucap Kankuro.

Gaara duduk kembali. Kepalanya terus berpikir. "Sejauh ini, aku hanya mendengar tentang _player_ itu melalui rumor yang beredar. Aku tidak memiliki informasi yang khusus mengenainya."

"Mengenai itu, Gaara. Kau meyuruhku untuk mencari tahu tentangnya, bukan? Hal itu sudah kulakukan sebelumnya bersama anggota _guild_ yang lain. Kami menulis informasinya di kertas ini," ucap Kiba sambil membuka _inventory_ -nya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari dalamnya, lalu memberikannya kepada Gaara. "Hanya inilah informasi yang kami peroleh sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan Suna. Aku juga sempat merekamnya saat bertarung di _Guild Arena_."

Gaara mengambil lembaran kertas itu. "Kau memiliki _video file_ -nya? Kalau begitu kirimkan padaku."

"Baiklah," ujar Kankuro. Ia mengirim beberapa _file_ -nya seperti yang Gaara minta.

"Ukuran _file_ yang begitu kecil untuk sebuah _video_. Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Gaara sambil menunggu _file_ itu selesai terunduh.

Kankuro terdiam. "Itu karena... pertarungannya berlangsung begitu cepat. Pertarungan yang singkat, aku sampai diam dibuatnya."

"Begitu ya?" Gaara sibuk berpikir. "Menurut informasi yang kau berikan, dia bernama _Naruto_ , dari _guild KAMI_. Penampakan karakternya misterius. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh penutup kepala pada jubah ungu-putihnya. Senjata yang ia gunakan adalah Hi Twin Flames, memiliki atribut api. Elemen yang ia miliki masih belum diketahui. Saat berusaha menelusuri lebih lanjut tentangnya, kau malah kehilangan jejaknya di _Desert_. Itu saja. Hanya itu informasi yang kau dapatkan?"

"Y, ya... saat membuntutinya, kami sudah berusaha menyembunyikan keberadaan kami. Namun, sepertinya ia menyadarinya, lalu tiba-tiba berbalik, mengambil jalan dengan arah yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sesaat kami lengah, ia sudah tak terlihat. Ia meninggalkan Apceros yang ia kendarai. Apceros itu berlari, menyeruduk kami. Kami terpaksa mundur," jelas Kankuro sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Gaara diam. Ia terus berpikir.

"Ke arah mana ia berjalan sebelumnya?" tanya Gaara memastikan.

" _Forest and Hills_ ," jawab Kankuro singkat.

" _Forest and Hills_? Mungkinkah dia menuju Konoha?" Gaara mengira-ngira. "Tunggu... area itu, kan... ah!"

"Kankuro, di daerah _Forest and Hills_ , Temari tinggal di sana, bukan?" tanya Gaara lagi-lagi. Kankuro hanya mengangguk. Namun, respon singkat darinya itu membuat Gaara sibuk. Ia langsung memanggil Temari.

" _Oh,_ _Gaara, aku sedang bersiap melakukan guild war. Jadi, katakan dengan cepat, ada apa?_ " tannya Temari dari dalam hologram Gaara.

Gaara malah balik bertanya, "Temari, kau tinggal di daerah _Forest and Hills_ , bukan? Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang _player killer_ dengan jubah tak terlihat? Ah, tidak! Maksudku Naruto dari _guild KAMI_. Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang orang itu?"

Dari dalam hologram itu, Temari tidak memberi respon. "Temari, apa kau mendengarku?"

" _A, ah... sebelum itu, kurasa kau perlu melihat profilku,_ " ucap Temari agak ragu. Gaara langsung memeriksa profilnya. Ia terkejut mendapati Temari berada di _guild_ yang sama dengan Naruto. " _Naruto itu... adalah guild leader kami. Dia orang yang baik, lho..._ "

"Apa maksudmu? Di hari pertamanya terlihat, saat ia memasuki Sunagakure, ia sudah membunuh satu _player_ dan melukai beberapa yang ingin menyerangnya. Ia pun memerintahkan pada orang yang kalah _duel_ darinya untuk patuh pada perintahnya. Karena itu, aku bertanya, BAIK DARI MANA?!" Gaara berteriak. Ia hanya merasa khawatir pada Temari.

" _Oh, jadi itu yang dia lakukan di sana? Sebenarnya dia hanya punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan. Jadi kumohon dengarkanlah dia..._ " ujar Temari santai. Dapat dibayangkan bahwa ia sedang tertawa di sana. " _Lebih dari itu, termasuk penculikan, pembunuhan, atau hal lainnya, itu di luar tanggung jawabku. Yah, pokoknya berjuanglah..._ "

"Berjuang? Apa kau bodoh?! Kau tahu keributan apa yang dia lakukan?"

Kankuro, yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka, kini angkat bicara, "Gaara, jangan berkata buruk pada kakakmu. Ah, termasuk diriku. Ahaha... itu karena kurasa kau terlalu memerintahku..."

"Ah, maaf. Aku sudah terlanjur memiliki sifat _guild leader_ ," ujar Gaara dengan santainya. Ia kembali pada hologramnya, "Jadi? Temari, kau pasti mengetahui sesuatu tentangnya, bukan?"

"Hah? Sudah, pasti, bukan? Dia, kan _guild leader_ -ku," Temari meninggikan nada bicaranya. "Tergantung dari pertanyaanmu, akan kujawab. Apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentangnya?"

"Semuanya," ujar Gaara.

"Kututup, lho," Temari mengancam.

Gaara menajamkan pandangannya, seolah ia sedang berbicara langsung pada Temari. "Aku serius."

Namun, hologram itu malah menghilang. Ancaman Temari pun ternyata serius. Gaara menghembuskan napasnya. Setelahnya Kankuro langsung berkata, "Gaara, periksalah _file_ yang kukirim."

"Oh, benar juga," ujar Gaara segera tersadar. Ia langsung membuka _file_ dari Kankuro. Hologram yang tiba-tiba keluar di hadapan Gaara itu menampilkan sebuah video yang berdurasi kurang dari satu menit. Gaara terkejut. Ia membuka file lainnya. Ada enam _file_ yang berisi video berdurasi lebih dari satu menit. Durasi yang paling lama adalah lima menit. Namun, itu karena tidak ada perlawanan dari Naruto. Ia hanya terus menghindari serangan selama empat menit. Sisa satu menitnya, barulah ia menyerang. "Dia lebih kuat dari yang aku kira."

"Ya..." Kankuro setuju. Ia menutup mata sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. "Dia... kurasa dia hanya bermain-main."

Gaara mengepal erat lengannya. Ia tergerak setelah melihat pertarungan Naruto. "Jelas sekali ia hanya bermain-main. Namun... ia benar-benar menunjukkan kemampuannya pada permainan itu. Baik caranya menghindar, teknik serangan, juga bertahan. Entah kenapa, aku menyukainya."

Kankuro diam. "Ya, aku mengerti. Gerakan-gerakan yang ia lakukan, teknik-teknik yang ia gunakan, semuanya benar-benar teratur. Sungguh indah saat kulihat sampai aku merasa ketakutan."

" _Yosh_... aku akan menerima tantangannya," ujar Gaara. Ia masih memerhatikan video itu.

"Hei, apa kau bercanda?!" tanya Kankuro, suaranya keras.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau tahu siapa yang berada di depanmu, bukan?"

"Ya, kau adik yang tidak sopan pada kakaknya," ujar Kankuro santai. Saking santainya ia hingga mengupil. Emas yang didapatnya langsung saja ia tiup.

"Hoi, jangan mengacaukan suasana." Gaara menatap datar Kankuro.

Gaara menutup hologramnya, lalu menghembuskan napasnya. Ia menutup matanya. Di dalam pandangannya, terlihat pedang saling beradu. Gerakan-gerakan itu ia bayangkan. Terus, terus, hingga, "Aku sudah mempelajari cara bertarungnya."

"Ah, sudah kuduga. Seperti yang diharapkan dari Gaara _of the Sand_ ," ucap Kankuro. "Kalau begitu, ayo pergi. Dia sudah menunggu lama, sepertinya."

"Hah... begitulah. Seharusnya ia bersyukur aku biarkan hidup lebih lama," ujar Gaara serius. Ia membuka _menu_ -nya, lalu bersiap dengan perlengkapannya. Setelah itu, mereka keluar, menuju _Guild Arena_. "Akan kutunjukkan dengan siapa ia berurusan."

* * *

 **::** Dragon Slayer **::**

 ** _Disclaimer_ : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

 ** _Warning_** **:** _Alternative universe_ , _out of character_ , _typo(s)_ (mungkin), _perfect_ Naruto. Terdapat banyak istilah _game_ yang berbahasa Inggris.

Terinspirasi dari _Sword Art Online_ dan _Monster Hunter._

 **::** _Happy Reading~!_ **::**

* * *

Di depan _Guild Arena_ , para _player_ berkumpul, membuat lingkaran. Di dalam lingkaran itu, ada Naruto. Gaara berada di hadapan Naruto, sedangkan Kankuro berada di samping Gaara. Mereka langsung menjadi sorotan banyak orang saat kedua pihak saling bertatapan.

"Jadi, kaulah _player_ dengan jubah tak terlihat itu?" Gara bertanya dengan tatapan tajam. Kankuro langsung menghilang. Ia tak ingin terlibat dalam kekacauan. "Kau terlihat lemah karena jubahmu itu terlihat biasa saja, tak seperti rumor yang belakangan ini beredar. Bagiku, itu hanyalah sehelai kain tipis. Tak menggunakan senjata pun sudah dapat kurobek degan mudah."

"Heh... benarkah? Yah, itu karena rumor hanya sebatas ucapan orang-orang. Dengan kata lain, rumor bersifat subjektif," ujar Naruto. Ia menyeringai. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Pakaianmu pun tidak setebal yang kukira. Aku juga tidak melihat ada senjata yang kau bawa. Mungkinkah kau benar-benar berpikir akan menggunakan tangan kosong untuk merobek jubahku? Bodoh sekali. Sepertinya kau terlalu meremehkanku. Selain itu... apa-apaan potion besar yang ada di punggungmu itu?! Aku tidak pernah melihat yang sebesar itu. Ah, aku tahu~ Kau hanya takut aku melukaimu, kan? Karena itu kau membawa potion sebanyak itu~ Pffft... sungguh konyol."

Gigi Gaara bergemeretak. Ia kesal. Kini tatapannya menakutkan. "Hoh... untuk seorang pembunuh dengan kristal merah, kau orang yang banyak bicara. Kukira para pembunuh sepertimu langsung menghabisi musuhnya tanpa banyak bicara. Mungkinkah kau sengaja membuat kristalmu berwarna merah hanya agar orang lain takut melihatnya? Pffft... bocah."

Naruto ikut kesal. Ia tersenyum penuh amarah. Matanya ia asah sehingga tajam. "Aku tak menyangka _leader_ dari _guild_ terkuat di Sunagakure ternyata sekekanak-kanakan ini. Bahkan kau membalas perkataanku hanya karena kau tak ingin menerimanya. Apa ucapanku menusukmu? Oh, kasihan. Kau mengataiku bocah, padahal dirimu yang seperti bocah. Dasar bocah!"

"Hah?! Coba dengar ucapanmu. Kau sendirilah yang berusaha untuk membalas perkataanku. Kaulah yang bocah!"

"Lihat! Kau membalasnya lagi! Kaulah yang bocah!"

"Aku bukan bocah! Kau yang bocah!"

"Tidak! yang bocah adalah kau!"

"Tidak! Kau!"

"Kau!"

 **::**

 _PLEASE STAND BY_

 **::**

"Ehem... maafkan aku. Sepertinya tadi aku sedikit kehilangan kesabaran. Bisa-bisanya aku terpengaruh dengan ucapanmu hingga aku tak memedulikan kehormatanku," ujar Gaara penuh wibawa.

"Aku pun minta maaf. Seorang pembunuh tidak seharusnya bermain terlalu lama dengan mangsanya," ujar Naruto. Mereka saling meminta maaf, tak memedulikan orang-orang yang memerhatikan mereka.

Naruto menghembuskan napas panjangnya, lalu berkata. "Kalau begitu, karena kau sudah repot-repot datang ke sini, kita mulai saja _duel_ -nya. Bagaimana?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Baiklah. Tidak baik berlama-lama di sini."

Akhirnya, tak lama lagi dimulailah pertarungan mereka di dalam arena. Orang lain tidak ada yang bertanding saat ini. Mereka sibuk berebut kursi penonton hingga membuatnya penuh. Teriakan dukungan pun terus terdengar sampai tiba saatnya dua _player_ itu menampakkan diri mereka di atas arena.

Hitung mundur sudah dimulai. Hingga akhirnya sampai pada angka satu, lalu nol.

"Naruto, biar kulihat bagaimana kau mengatasi ini," ujar Gaara. Dari baliknya, seolah terdapat portal, seekor Gendrome tiba-tiba muncul. Gendrome itu membawa tiga anak buahnya, yaitu Genprey, bersamanya.

Naruto mundur satu langkah sambil menghembuskan napasnya. Kali ini ia merasa seolah sedang bertarung dengan Tenten. Ia memutar lehernya, meregangkan tangannya, dan juga menggerakkan kakinya, melakukan pemanasan. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan semangat bertarungnya ini. "Oke, majulah!"

Naruto melesat. Tak ambil pusing, langsung ia serang kepala Gendrome dari depan. Dalam beberapa tebasan, ia langsung mati. Sedangkan Genprey, sambil bermalas-malasan pun Naruto dapat membunuh mereka. Gaara tersenyum, "Ho... kau boleh juga. Sampai tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi mereka untuk menyerang."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan ini?" Gaara kembali memanggil Gendrome. Kali ini dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak, yaitu tiga. Masing-masing dari Gendrome itu pun memanggil anak buahnya. Saat itu Naruto menyadari sesuatu. Pemimpin karnivor seperti itu ternyata dapat memanggil anak buahnya. Saat ia mendapat kesimpulan itu, ia dikejutkan dengan serangan seekor Cephadrome dari dalam pasir.

"Hoo... jadi seperti ini cara bertarungmu, Gaara?" ujar Naruto. Gaara hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto sedang kerepotan. Naruto tertawa. Ia merasa menemukan lawan yang sesuai untuknya. "Kalau begitu, akan kutunjukkan padamu kekuatanku!"

"Shiro!" teriak Naruto. Saat Shiro muncul, Naruto memeriksa komando pada menu-nya. Ternyata benar, ada komando untuk memanggil anak buahnya. Shiro, sang Iodrome itu segera memanggil bawahannya. Atas perintah Naruto, mereka menyerang Cephadrome di sana, sementara Naruto melawan Gendrome-Gendrome itu, beserta anak buahnya.

Membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Namun pada akhirnya Naruto berhasil mengalahkan semuanya. Gaara terkejut. Sejauh ini Naruto dapat bertahan. Hewan yang dipanggilnya pun memiliki HP yang masih tersisa. "Aku akui kau cukup tangguh sehingga membuatku sampai kehilangan peliharaanku. Namun, sekarang kau akan musnah."

Di sana, permukaan tanah yang ditutupi oleh pasir mulai bergetar. Dari dalamnya, Naruto merasakan sesuatu akan datang menyerangnya. Cephadrome, pikirnya. Namun, perkiraannya tak tepat. Yang datang dari dalam tanah bukanlah Cephadrome lagi, melainkan seekor naga. Monoblos, dengan HP bar sebanyak lima. Naruto mengeluh, "Hah? Yang benar saja!"

Monoblos. Ia memiliki kulit berwarna coklat yang keras seperti batu. Daripada kulit, akan lebih tepat jika menyebutnya cangkang. Bentuk ulutnya pun memanjang, sehingga lebih tepat disebut paruh. Ia memiliki satu tanduk di ujung hidungnya. Di kepalanya, terdapat sesuatu seperti mahkota yang memanjang ke belakang, menutupi sebagian lehernya. Sayapnya berada pada bagian tangannya, seperti Tigrex. Bagian belakang dan ujung ekornya memiliki tonjolan yang lumayan tajam seperti duri.

Gaara tersenyum puas. Ia sudah yakin dirinya menang. "Ayo, Naruto. Menyerahlah dan bebaskan orang-orang yang kau kalahkan beberapa waktu lalu."

Naruto tidak merespon. Ia hanya mengutak-atik menu-nya dengan wajah datar, menyuruh Shiro kembali, karena Naruto tak ingin ia mati. "Hei, tidakkah kau mendengarkanku?"

Gaara mulai geram. "Kalau begitu matilah."

Gaara memerintahkan Monoblos untuk menyerang Naruto. Saat itu pula suara raungan terdengar dari langit. Tak diragukan lagi, yang datang adalah Tigrex. Ia terbang menukik, ke arah Monoblos yang sebentar lagi mendaratkan serangannya pada Naruto. Mereka beradu sebelum sempat Monoblos menyerang Naruto.

Gaara terkejut. Arena itu mulai ricuh. Jika soal Monoblos milik Gaara, semuanya sudah mengetahuinya, karena ia merupakan _player_ yang terkenal di desanya. Namun, mereka tak menyangka bahwa Naruto pun memiliki seekor naga. Pertarungan antar pengguna naga merupakan hal yang sangat langka. Namun, saat ini mereka yang berada di kursi penonton melihatnya, memerhatikannya.

Tigrex dan Monoblos meraung-raung, saling bersahutan seperti orang yang sedang beradu mulut. Suara yang mereka timbulkan sangat keras, sehingga membuat seluruh _player_ yang ada di sana menutup telinga mereka, termasuk Gaara dan Naruto. Setelah selesai mereka beraung-raung, mereka melompat ke belakang secara bersamaan. Mereka berancang-ancang, lalu berlari dengan cepat ke tengah arena, sehingga di tengah arena itu mereka saling bertubrukan.

 _Knock back_. Tahukah mengenai istilah itu? Karena Tigrex dan Monoblos sama-sama mengeluarkan kekuatan yang besar, keduanya tak dapat menahannya. Mereka terpukul kembali, hingga terjatuh. Naruto dan Gaara, yang sedang berada di antara pertarungan dua naga itu kerepotan. Mereka khawatir naga-naga itu tidak sengaja menginjak mereka, atau terjatuh ke arah mereka. Saat itu, pikiran mereka sama. Mereka mundur, lalu mencari celah agar mereka dapat menunggangi naganya masing-masing, hingga akhirnya mereka berhasil menungganginya.

Tigrex dan Monoblos saling serang. Jika Tigrex mencakar, maka Monoblos memukul. Jika Tigrex menggigit, maka Monoblos mematuk. Keduanya terus seperti itu, saling menguras HP lawannya. Gaara, yang berada di atas Monoblos berkata, "Aku tidak menyangka perlawananmu akan sampai di titik ini."

Naruto tetap berpegangan erat, seperti Gaara. Sedikit saja genggamannya melemah, ia akan terancam jatuh dari naga yang ditungganginya. "Tentu saja. Sepertinya kau memang meremehkanku sejak awal."

Tigrex mencakar wajah Monoblos. Namun, terlalu keras untuk dilukai, sehingga Monoblos hanya tertampar. Monoblos kehilangan momentum. Ia melompat ke belakang sebelum Tigrex menyerangnya kembali. Dalam keadaan terjepit itu, Gaara berkata, "Sepertinya aku harus menarik kembali ucapanku. Aku mengakui bahwa kau ini kuat. Begitu kuat hingga aku dapat dipojokkan seperti ini."

"Wah... mungkinkah kau memujiku?" Naruto memerintah Tigrex untuk melompat ke samping, karena Monoblos sedang berlari ke arah mereka, menyeruduk.

"Terserah padamu mau menganggapnya apa. Namun..." Gaara terhenti. Ia tetap menatap tajam Naruto. Ia melanjutkan ucapannya, "... aku tidak tahu apa tujuan orang kuat sepertimu datang ke mari hingga kau repot-datang jauh dari Konoha."

"Heh... kau tahu itu rupanya," ujar Naruto. "Kupikir penguntit-penguntit itu menyerah setelah kehilangan jejakku."

"Ah... sudah kuduga kau pasti menyadarinya," ujar Gaara. "Saat itu, mereka kehilangan jejakmu. Di padang pasir seperti ini, itu merupakan hal yang mustahil untuk dilakukan, karena setiap melangkah, jejak kakimu akan terjiplak di atas pasir. Saat itu, mungkin utusanku tak menyadari atau mengetahui kau pergi ke mana. Namun, aku mengetahuinya meski tak ada di sana. Saat itu, kau pasti menggunakan jubah tak terlihat."

"Aku terkejut. Kau ternyata mengetahuinya sampai sejauh itu."

"Tentu saja. Aku berpikir akan sulit untuk menang melawanmu jika melihatmu saja aku tidak bisa. Karena itulah aku menggunakan kartu As-ku," ujar Gaara sambil mengusap Monoblos.

Naruto diam. "Kalau, begitu, biar kutunjukkan caraku bermain."

Naruto memerintah Tigrex untuk melompat ke belakang, lalu langsung berlari ke arah Monoblos. Monoblos terjatuh bersama dengan Gaara. _HP bar_ -nya kini hanya tersisa tiga, sementara Tigrex masih memiliki empat. Gaara kewalahan. Ia langsung memerintah Monoblos untuk menggali, memasuki pasir di bawahnya.

"Tiggy, terbang!" perintah Naruto. Segeralah Tigrex terbang. Monoblos dapat melakukan serangan dari dalam tanah. Agan gawat nantinya jika Tigrex tertangkap. Namun, dari dalam tanah, Monoblos muncul dan langsung melompat, menyundul Tigrex dengan tanduknya hingga terjatuh, lalu menyerangnya. Kini HP-bar mereka seimbang. "Cih... tampaknya kita terbang terlalu rendah."

Tigrex bangkit. Ia kembali beradu dengan Monoblos. Mereka terus diperintah oleh pemiliknya, berusaha mencari celah untuk melancarkan serangan mereka. Ini adalah pertarungan strategi, di mana yang dapat mempelajari lawan dengan baik akan menang. Namun, jika keduanya benar-benar hebat dalam mempelajari lawannya, akan beda ceritanya. Seperti sekarang, yang mereka lakukan hanyalah saling mengurangi HP. Mereka hanya dapat berharap HP lawan akan habis terlebih dahulu.

"Tiggy, _spin attack_!" perintah Naruto. Tigrex pun memutar tubuhnya. Baik tangan, kaki, maupun ekor ia coba benturkan pada Monoblos.

Di sisi lain, Gaara memerintah, "Ichihorun, _back jump_ , lalu _charge attack_!"

Monoblos melompat kembali, lalu berlari dengan kepala bersiap menyundul. Ia akan menyeruduk.

"Tiggy, _leap attack_!" Naruto kembali memberi perintah. Tigrex melakukan ancang-ancang, lalu melompat dengan tenaganya ke arah Monoblos. Mereka kembali beradu, lalu sama-sama terpental kembali. "Bersiap, Tiggy. Lakukan _double charge attack_ ke arah samping Monoblos sehingga menyenggol tubuhnya!"

Tigrex bersiaga lebih cepat dari Monoblos. Ia langsung berancang-ancang kembali, lalu berlari ke samping Monoblos sehingga menyenggol tubuhnya. Monoblos kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia kembali terjatuh. Saat ia berusaha bangkit, Tigrex sudah berlari padanya dari belakang. Mendapatkan serangan telak seperti itu, tentu saja HP Monoblos banyak berkurang. Terlebih lagi, ekor Monoblos merupakan bagian yang tak terlindungi. Kulit pada bagian itu tidak sekeras bagian lainnya. Alhasil, HP Monoblos hanya tersisa satu _bar_.

Gaara mendecih. Ia langsung beraksi dengan menggunakan _potion_ besar di punggungnya. Naruto terkejut. Ternyata _potion_ yang ia bawa di punggungnya selama ini bukanlah _potion_ untuk ia minum, melainkan naganya. HP Monoblos bertambah kembali sebanyak tiga _HP bar_. Namun, luka yang ada pada tubuhnya tetap tidak menghilang.

Saat ini, Tigrex memiliki HP bar sebanyak dua, sedang Monoblos memiliki empat _HP bar_. Untuk menyamakannya kembali, tentulah bukan perkara mudah bagi Naruto. Gaara hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Ia kini benar-benar berpikir akan memenangkan pertandingan.

Naruto merasa emosinya semakin tersulut. Ia langsung menghembuskan napas sambil menutup matanya. Ini adalah latihan mental baginya. Tetap tenang, tetap tenang, itu yang ada di pikirannya. Ia tak ingin kejadian laalu terulang kembali. Ia harus mengendalikannya. Hati boleh membara, tetapi kepala harus tetap dingin. Pada saat ia membuka matanya, langsunglah ia berkata dengan tenang, " _Tigrex Rage Mode: ON_."

Saat itu, Tigrex langsung mengeluarkan aumannya, " **GROOOOOAAAAAAAAAARR!** "

Bahkan Monoblos, yang memiliki resistansi yang tinggi terhadap suara dibuat mengerang. Tigrex itu ada pada mode mengamuk. Saat ini, Naruto sedang berada di dunia yang ia buat. Di mana kecepatan berpikirnya lebih cepat dari biasanya, sehingga yang dilihatnya begitu lambat. "Tiggy, lakukan _triple charge attack_ , lalu lanjut dengan _leap attack_ , kemudian _bite attack_ pada bagian ekornya. Jika tepat mengenai ekornya, langsung lemparkan Monoblos pada dinding arena."

Naruto memberinya komando beruntun seolah sudah melihat masa depan. Tigrex kurang mengerti komando beruntun itu. Namun, ia tetap melakukannya. Ia langsung berancang-ancang. Gaara melihatnya. Segera ia perintahkan Monoblos untuk menahannya. Namun, hal itu percuma. Saat Tigrex berlari, ia berhasil menembus pertahanan Monoblos. Naruto sudah mengetahui hal semacam itu akan terjadi sejak tadi.

Saat naga berada di _Rage Mode_ , stamina mereka akan terkuras dengan cepat. Namun, kekuatan dan kecepatan mereka akan bertambah. Pola serang mereka pun dapat berbeda dari biasanya. Karena itulah Naruto memerintah Tigrex untuk melakukan _triple charge attack_. Satu _charge attack_ untuk menembus pertahanan. Setelahnya, Tigrex berbalik dan menghancurkan keseimbangan Monoblos. Pada _charge attack_ yang terakhir, barulah ia gunakan untuk menyerang hingga Monoblos terpukul mundur.

Jarak antara Tigrex dan Monoblos cukup jauh karena Tigrex memukulnya mundur. Naruto sudah memperkirakan kemungkinan ini, sehingga perintah selanjutnya dari Naruto dalam komando beruntun itu adalah _leap attack_. _Leap attack_ merupakan serangan yang diawali dengan melakukan ancang-ancang untuk melompat ke arah lawan. Saat ini, Tigrex sedang melakukannya. Ia melayang di udara, lalu menukik ke arah Monoblos yang masih terjatuh. Tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Monoblos untuk bangun, langsung saja ia serang.

Perintah ketiga dari komando beruntun yang Naruto berikan adalah _bite attack_ yang mengarah pada ekornya. Karena tak ada halangan, langsung saja Tigrex lakukan hal itu, kemudian melempar Monoblos ke dinding arena seperti yang Naruto perintahkan. Gaara sudah terjatuh sejak tadi, oleh karena itu ia tak ikut terlempar.

Komando beruntun Naruto benar-benar sukses besar. HP Monoblos berkurang dengan cepat, bahkan kini lebih rendah dari Tigrex. Gaara terlihat khawatir. Ia langsung memerintah Monoblos untuk bangun, lalu menungganginya kembali. " _Monoblos Rage Mode: ON._ "

Tak dapat terbayang sebelumnya jika Monoblos berada dalam keadaan _Rage Mode_ , karena Monoblos merupakan salah satu tipe naga yang agresif. Saat ini Monoblos benar-benar berfokus pada serangannya, sehingga memiliki banyak celah. Namun, cara bertarungnya yang agresif itulah yang menjadi pertahanan baginya.

Naruto berpikir. Ia harus tetap tenang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Komando beruntunnya yang seperti tadi sudah tak efektif untuk digunakan. Kemungkinan bahwa Monoblos kini dapat menahan Tigrex tak dapat dielakkan. Namun, ada juga kemungkinan bahwa Tigrex dapat menembusnya. Kekuatan mereka sama. Kemungkinan keduanya lima puluh berbanding lima puluh. Sekali saja salah, dapat membuat Naruto kehilangan momentum untuk menyerang Monoblos.

Itu yang Naruto pikirkan. Namun, ternyata tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia lihat. Monoblos menggali kembali, lalu dengan cepat bergerak menuju Tigrex. Langsunglah Naruto perintahkan Tigrex untuk terbang sebelum Monoblos itu melompat dari dalam tanah. Situasinya jadi sulit dikendalikan. Monoblos menjadi lebih sering menggali. Tigrex pun menjadi lebih sering terbang menghindarinya.

Lama Naruto berpikir untuk mendapatkan sebuah jawaban. Akhirnya, ia temukan kelemahan dalam serangan Monoblos.

Serangan Monoblos yang selanjutnya Naruto tunggu. Setelah dirasanya tanah sudah bergetar, barulah ia memerintahkan Tigrex untuk melompat, bukan terbang. Maka Tigrex pun melompat. Dari dalam tanah, keluarlah Monoblos. Segera Naruto memerintahkan Tigrex untuk kembali melompat, melakukan _leap attack_. Ia berhasil. Monoblos terpukul ke belakang. Gaara ikut terjatuh bersamanya. Naruto lagi-lagi mendapat kesempatan. Langsunglah ia perintahkan Tigrex untuk segera menyerang Monoblos.

Tak lama, HP Monoblos habis. _Sprite_ -nya berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Gaara dibuatnya diam.

Naruto segera turun dari naganya, lalu menyuruhnya kembali. Sekarang, ia mengeluarkan pedangnya, berniat menyerang Gaara. Gaara mematung. Namun, saat pedang Naruto melesat ke arahnya, ia menghindar dengan mudahnya. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Terus saja seperti itu. Naruto merasa seperti dipermainkan. "Ada apa, Gaara? Jika kau tak ingin mati semudah itu, hunuskan senjatamu!"

Gaara menghembuskan napasnya lalu berkata, "Hah... sudahlah. Aku kalah."

Naruto dibuatnya diam. Gaara hanya berkata seolah tak memiliki beban, " _Resign_."

" _Perintah suara diterima. Pemenang: Naruto of KAMI._ "

 **::**

 **[Sunday, 13/06/32, 19.00 PM - Desert]**

Naruto menang. Namun, entah kenapa ia merasa kesal. Gaara mengetahui gerakan-gerakan pedangnya. Namun, ia malah menyerah, bukan melawan. Ia terus terpikir akan hal itu. Gaara. Dalam pikiran Naruto, dia adalah orang yang menakutkan.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu mengumpulkan kami di sini?" tanya Gaara. "Seharusnya aku tidak kembali ke sini setelah makan malam. Besok adalah hari Senin."

Naruto tersadar akan lamunannya. Ia berkata, "Oh, maaf. Ini tak akan lama. Mungkin."

Naruto segera menghitung jumlah orang yang berada di sana. Jumlahnya dua belas, cocok dengan jumlah orang yang ia kalahkan dalam _duel_. Yah, itu karena mereka adalah orang yang sama. Dua di antara mereka bukanlah seorang _guild leader_. Mereka hanyalah player biasa yang memiliki keberanian melawan Naruto. "Sepertinya semuanya sudah di sini."

"Jadi... kau ingin kami melakukan apa hingga kau menyuruh kami mematuhi perintahmu?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Yah... kau sebelumnya berkata padaku, kan, Gaara? Kau berkata bahwa kau tidak mengetahui tujuanku datang jauh-jauh dari Konoha ke Suna. Karena itulah, akan kuberitahu sekarang."

Semuanya diam. Mereka cukup penasaran, meskipun ada beberapa di antara mereka biasa saja. "Cepatlah katakan, Naruto."

"Baiklah, baik. Sebenarnya... aku memiliki suatu permintaan pada kalian. Namun, mendatangi orang seperti kalian satu per satu akan memakan waktu yang lama. Orang yang aku pinta pertolongan pun tidak tentu akan menyetujuinya. Oleh karena itulah, aku membuat keributan di Sunagakure. Aku minta maaf atas kekasaranku. Namun, aku melakukan hal itu bukan karena satu alasan saja. Kuharap kalian mau memaafkanku," Naruto mulai menjelaskan semuanya. Semuanya tak bisa berkata-kata. Pasti ada yang merasa kesal, ada juga yang merasa lapang. Ada yang merasa marah, ada juga yang merasa lega. Mereka semakin penasaran.

"Bisa beritahu kami, alasan tersebut? Tepatnya alasanmu bertarung di arena selama ini."

Naruto diam. Ia tersenyum, lalu menghembuskan napasnya, kemudian berkata, "Hah... itu karena... aku membutuhkan orang seperti kalian, meskipun aku memaksa. Saat itu... hati kalian benar-benar teguh untuk menantangku berduel. Alasan kalian semua menantangku adalah untuk menolong teman kalian, bukan? Aku tak melihat rasa takut di mata kalian. Saat bertarung pun, kalian tak menyerah berusaha menyerangku. Saat kalian kalah, kalian merasa kesal. Aku tahu perasaan itu. Bahkan aku pun sering merasakannya. Aku melakukan pertarungan itu... hanya untuk bertemu dengan kalian. Di dalam diri kalian, terdapat jiwa yang pemberani. Di dalam diri kalian, tercermin sifat pantang menyerah. Di dalam diri kalian, ada semangat untuk berkembang."

Semuanya terdiam. Naruto benar-benar sudah merencanakan semuanya dari awal. "Soal permintaanku, aku hanya memiliki satu. Tolong ajari aku... bagaimana cara untuk memimpin."

Mendadak semuanya terkejut. "H-hanya itu?"

"Ya... tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Permintaannya membuat para _player_ di sana menepuk jidat. Alasan ia berada di Sunagakure, alasan ia mengumpulkan para pemimpin _guild_ , juga alasan mereka berkumpul di sini... hanya untuk mengajarinya cara untuk memimpin? Yang benar saja, pikir mereka semua. Sejenak, Gaara terdiam. Ia teringat perkataan kakaknya, Temari, bahwa Naruto bukanlah orang yang jahat.

"Astaga... alasan konyol semacam itu... kenapa kau tidak melakukannya di Konoha saja?"

"Ckckck... kalian ini tidak mengerti, ya? Seorang _player_ misterius yang datang ke desa, lalu membuat kericuhan di sana dengan mengalahkan para pemimpim _guild_... bukankah itu skenario yang menarik? Iya, kan?!" Naruto berbicara dengan semangat. Para pemain yang ada di sana ia buat kesal karenanya. Mereka protes, karena itu Naruto kembali berkata, "Bercanda, bercanda. Hehe... itu karena hubunganku dengan pemain di desa Konoha kurang baik, jadi aku ke mari."

Ekspresi yang datar banyak terlihat di hadapan Naruto. "Bukankah dengan membuat kericuhan di Suna juga membuat kepercayaan pemain hilang? Apa kau bodoh?"

"Ugh... jujur yang tadi itu sakit. Siapa yang bilang begitu?!" Tingkah Naruto yang seperti bocah mulai terlihat. Para pemain tertawa. Mereka mulai mengubah pandangan mereka tentang Naruto. Gaara pun sama. "Yah, itu tak masalah. Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah orang seperti kalian. Jadi... maukah kalian memercayaiku?"

Naruto membuat keheningan beberapa saat. Alasan atau tujuan ia berada di sini pun sudah ia beberkan dengan jelas. Tanpa berbohong. Semuanya terdiam. "Apa kalian... tidak dapat memercayaiku?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Naruto murung. Ia tak dapat menjadi pemimpin jika mendapat kepercayaan saja dirinya tak bisa. Namun, dari dua belas _player_ di sana, akhirnya seorang berbicara, "Aku percaya."

 _Player_ itu adalah Gaara. _Gaara_ _of the Sand_ , ia mendapatkan julukan itu dari sekumpulan _player_ yang gagal dalam menyerang dan mengambil alih Sunagakure. Sejak saat itu, ia menjadi seorang _player_ yang dihormati di desanya. Mengetahui bahwa ia memercayai Naruto tentu saja akan membuat yang lain pun mengikutinya. "Aku percaya."

"Kami percaya."

Naruto terdiam. Seyumannya kembali merekah. Belum pernah mereka melihat senyuman seperti itu dari seorang pembunuh. "Hmph... terima kasih, semuanya."

"Jadi, Naruto, apa yang akan kita lakukan kali ini? Mungkinkah kita berkumpul di tempat seperti ini hanya untuk memberimu nasihat dan saran-saran bagaimana caranya memimpin?" tanya Gaara memastikan. Ia akan kesal jika Naruto menjawab ya atau tentu saja.

"Ahaha! Apa kau bercanda? Tidak akan. Untuk apa aku mengumpulkan kalian hanya untuk melakukan hal itu..." Naruto tertawa, lalu memotong ucapannya dengan keren. Tak lama, ia melanjutkan, "Yang akan kita lakukan kali ini... adalah praktik. Langsung praktik!"

"Hah?" Semuanya mulai kebingungan. Namun, Naruto tidak memberi mereka kesempatan untuk bertanya. Ia malah sibuk membagi _player-player_ itu ke dalam dua _party_. Masing-masing _party_ terdapat enam orang, sehingga terbentuk dua party. Ia sendiri tidak masuk ke dalam dua _party_ tersebut.

" _Party_ pertama, kita namakan _party A_. _Party_ kedua kita namakan _party B_ ," jelas Naruto. Sambil menunjuk _player-player_ di sana, ia berkata, "Untuk nama _player_ , kita gunakan nama _party_ sebagai pembeda, sehingga kau bernama A-1, kau A-2, kau A-3, kau A-4, kau A-5, dan kau A-6. Sementara kau B-1, kau B-2, kau B-3, kau B-4, kau B-5, dan Kau B-6. Dengan pasukan ini, aku memberi kalian sebuah julukan, _Warriors of Sunagakure_."

"Ugh... merepotkan sekali. Sebenarnya apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Pelankan suaramu, A-1! Aku sedang berbicara," ujar Naruto sok memerintah.

"Aku Gaara."

"Diam, A-1! Ikuti peraturan!"

Naruto semakin menjadi. Ia terlalu bersemangat. Sementara itu, Gaara— _Ehem_ , A-1, dia malah menatap Naruto dengan datar. Tak bosan diteriaki, ia kembali berkata, "Naruto, jika kau ingin belajar caranya memimpin, kenapa kau yang malah memimpin?"

Naruto terkejut. "Yaampun... aku tak menyangka seorang A-1 dapat berpikir demikian."

"Sudahlah... kau, Naruto, beritahukan saja apa yang akan kita lakukan dan perhatikan saja caraku memimpin," ujar Gaara. Naruto terdiam. Ia pikir benar juga. Ia pun mengetahui letak kesalahannya saat Neji memimpin _party_. Saat Naruto serius berpikir, Gaara malah berkata, "Naruto, kode nama bagimu adalah... Pelajar."

"Pelajar? Kode nama apa itu? Padahal sudah kupikirkan kode nama keren untuk kalian, tapi inikah balasannya?" protes Naruto.

"Kode nama keren? Apa menurutmu A-1, A-2, dan sebagainya itu keren?!" A-1 malah balik memrotes Naruto— _Ehem_ , Pelajar.

"Ah, sudahlah. Sekarang sudah saatnya kita kembali ke topik pembicaraan. Mau sampai kapan kita menghindarinya?" Pelajar itu malah kesal. Padahal ia sendiri yang sedari tadi melenceng dari bahasan. "Sekitar lima menit lagi, akan ada seekor naga yang datang ke mari. Aku mengambil misinya di _Hidden Sand Village Gathering Hall_. Jadi, tugas kita adalah melemahkan naga itu, lalu menjinakannya."

"Menjinakannya? Kau serius?!"

"Ya," Pelajar menjawabnya dengan mantap. B-1, yang berteriak, mendadak dibuat heran. " _Quest_ yang lumayan sulit, bukan? Yah, tenang saja. A-1 berkata bahwa dia yang akan memimpin, bukan?"

A-1 mendadak mengeluh. Ia tak tahu rencana si Pelajar akan semerepotkan ini. "Baiklah, baik. Kau hanya ingin tahu caraku memimpin, bukan? Tak masalah apabila _quest_ -nya gagal atau naganya malah terbunuh, bukan?"

"Ah, itu juga masalah," ujar Naruto. Semuanya terkejut. Namun, mereka terkejut pada hal yang tidak seharusnya, karena si Pelajar lalu melanjutkan, "Itu karena aku sudah membayar untuk _quest_ ini. Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan uangku, lho..."

"Ah, kau ini benar-benar banyak protes untuk seorang pembunuh. Untuk apa sebenarnya kau di sini?"

"Maaf. Aku ke mari untuk belajar."

"Kalau begitu, semuanya bersiap! Tak lama lagi, naga itu akan datang!" teriak A-1, yang memimpin pasukan itu, mereka _Warriors of Sunagakure_.

Waktunya sudah habis. Tibalah saatnya sang naga untuk muncul. Namun, mereka tak mendapati apapun di tengah padang pasir itu. Firasat mereka mendadak tak enak. Mungkinkah ini— "Semuanya, berpencar!"

A-1 berteriak setelah menyadari ada gerakan dari dalam tanah. Mendengarnya, semuanya langsung mengikuti perintahnya. Sesuai yang diperkirakan, naga itu muncul dari dalam tanah. A-3 berteriak, "I, itu... apa itu Monoblos?!"

Naga itu mirip sekali dengan Monoblos. Hanya berbeda pada bagian warna kulit dan... jumlah tanduk. Mendadak B-1 berteriak setelah menyadarinya, "Jumlah tanduknya tidak sama! Itu bukan Monoblos! Itu Diablos!"

Diablos merupakan naga yang besar. Perbedaannya dengan Monoblos hanya terletak pada bagian mulut, tanduk dan ekornya. Jika mulut Monoblos memanjang, dan terlihat seperti paruh, Diablos tidak demikian. Ia memiliki mulut seperti naga lain. dengan sepasang taring tajam yang menonjol keluar, seperti kucing bergigi pedang. Tanduknya berjumlah dua, terletak di atas matanya. Ekornya pun memiliki cabang di ujungnya.

Mereka terus bertarung melawan Diablos. Pola serangannya dengan Monoblos hampir tak berbeda sama sekali, karena itu mudah bagi mereka untuk menaklukkannya di bawah pimpinan A-1. Namun, hal itu tak bertahan lama. Dari arah sebaliknya, tiba-tiba terasa getaran. Getaran yang sangat hebat hingga membuat _Warriors of Sunagakure_ mundur. Dari dalam tanah itu, muncul lagi seekor Diablos. Di sampingnya, barulah seekor Monoblos datang. Mereka mulai khawatir. Kini lawan mereka ada tiga. Dua Diablos dan satu Monoblos.

"Ah, sial."

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hai, minna. \\(*v*)/ Untuk catatan kali ini, saya hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa sebenarnya, setiap monster yang saya tulis di sini diketahui oleh mbah _Gugel_. Jadi, apabila penjelasan saya kurang detail, atau kurang terbayang, saya mohon maaf. Gambaran yang jelas dan benar dapat dilihat melalui _Gugel Imejs_.

Mohon maaf juga jika ceritanya semakin aneh. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini buat alurnya _rada maksain_. Jadinya kurang maksimal. (/T^T)/

Saya juga ingin memberitahukan bahwa _Dragon Slayer_ _mungkin_ akan _update_ lebih lama dari biasanya, dikarenakan saya sedang dalam kesibukan. Ini bukan _writer's block_ , ya... soalnya saya masih bisa nulis. :v Mungkin hanya itu.

Sekian~


End file.
